Accidentally In Love
by YourSecret'sOut
Summary: [AUREINfic]Dreams are bringing them together.
1. The Dreams

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS _'...' _

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**The Dreams: 1**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Misao grumbled as she shifted underneath her heavy blankets, her slim fingers clutching at her pillow as she heard her annoying, obnoxious alarm clock continue to go off. She wanted to believe that she was imagining the sharp, beeping noise so she could fall back into her dreamland, but the noise kept coming. A arm darted out from the blankets, hitting the snooze button before slithering back underneath the blankets. She let her eyes slowly close, her body relaxing back into the sheets as she attempted to slip back into her dreams.

"_My Queen?"_

_The young woman jumped as she heard his deep voice, looking over her bare shoulder slowly. A smile came to her lips as she saw her bodyguard on one knee, his head bowed. She saw it funny that he would be so formal around her. She grew up with him and just because she was now the Queen, she saw no reason for him to act different with her._

"_Aoshi, get up. Don't be silly. And it's **Misao. **M-I-S-A-O. I hate that 'Queen' talk."_

"_You are the Queen," he replied dryly, getting up from his former stance._

_She sighed softly as she turned to him, knowing that he wouldn't give up the 'My Queen' bullshit. In all reality, she just wanted him to call her by her true name as he did before she got married and became Queen. She spun around lightly, showing off her light pink colored dress that hung loosely around her small frame. The back dipped dangerously low to the top of her rear, showing off the flawless flesh of her back. The front wasn't any better, dipping low to where her ribs stopped, the lines of her breast noticeable._

_Aoshi wasn't afraid to admit that he was looking. Though it was forbidden. She was married to his King, Soujirou Seta. And he knew that the king would gladly take his head if he ever found out about the feelings the taller man had for his beloved wife._

Misao rolled underneath her blankets, a frown coming to her pretty face as she scratched her stomach lightly, her hand relaxing as she continued to dream about the tall man with blue eyes.

"_Do you like it? It's new."_

"_I do."_

"_You know Aoshi, I **always **get no more than two or three words from you."_

"_You're exaggerating."_

"_See?"_

_Misao neared him, smiling happily when she noticed that the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. Everyone who knew Aoshi knew that he never smiled. Hell would have to freeze over first for 'Ice man' to smile and lighten up. Occasionally, Misao would work a smile out of him, even if it were the slightest. Misao stood in front of him, her bright smile still planted on her face. Her smile could make anyone's day better, Aoshi figuring that her bubbly personality and big smiles were what made her loved so by her people._

"_His majesty wants you downstairs for dinner."_

_Misao placed her hands on her hips, puffing her cheeks out as a dangerous glare came to her jade eyes. "Can he not make his way to our room and tell me this? I swear, he's more spoiled than me and he proves it when he can't do things on his own! If it weren't for my parents death, I wouldn't be in this situation of being married to a man I hardly know." She stopped her complaining, looking up at the taller man. She reached forwards, fisting her fingers into his shirt to pull him down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I always imagined as a young girl being married to you instead."_

_They were years apart, but age was nothing but a number to them. Aoshi turned his head as she pulled away slowly, catching her lips._

"**Misao**! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

Misao groaned as she tried to grab onto her dream, but no luck for her as her alarm clock started to go off again. She sat up, the blankets falling from her body as she glared at the door, grumbling words under her breath as she scratched through her messy black hair. She looked at the clock. Her older sister had a point. She had only thirty minutes to get ready for her first day of her senior year. A smile sprung to her lips as excitement and nervousness flew through her body.

"I'm up!" She called out, throwing her legs over the edge of her before bounding off to the bathroom. She stripped out of her cheerleading shorts that had the word 'CHEER' printed on the side of her thigh in big white letters. Being selected the head cheerleader her junior year was no surprise to anyone. She was also selected head cheerleader again for her senior year and she would have to pick someone to take her place. Many doubted that no one could fill the shoes of Misao Makimachi. She was a loud, rambunctious sixteen-year-old girl who was liked by many people in her school because of her bubbly personality. But hated by a few selected girls' that were jealous of her. They considered her to have the 'perfect life'.

She was dating the most popular boy in school, Soujirou Seta. He could've had any girl he wanted, but he picked Misao, which stunned many people. Sure, Misao was pretty and nice with a small temper, but she didn't have the 'it'. The big boobs or big J.Lo butt. And she knew it. Her older sister teased her without mercy because of her late-bloomer issue. Even though during the summer she noticed that she did develop breasts that were larger than an A cup. She was excited. Her older sister stopped teasing her-a little.

Her older sister was Megumi, the 'prettier' and more 'beautiful' sister of the two. And Misao knew it. She wished she had the curves of her older sister, the beautiful slanted eyes, and the power to get any man she wanted. She was often jealous of Megumi, but loved her dearly nonetheless. Even though Megumi was twenty-two and Misao was sixteen, the age gap didn't drift them apart. Megumi was always there when Misao needed someone to talk to and vice versa.

Everyone knew where Megumi inherited her looks from. Their soft-spoken mother, Tomoe. Tomoe was the talk of the older men ever since their father passed away, leaving her alone. Many men tried to get her attention, but none of their 'charms' worked on their mother. She was an Interior Designer, being successful in her career and making their two-story house beautiful.

'_She has been going on a lot of dates lately though,' _Misao thought to herself as she slipped out of the shower, wrapping a small towel around her form. She looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes. She applied lotion to her limbs, throwing on a blank tank top and khaki capris, rushing into the bathroom to brush through her long hair. She winced when she found a knot in her hair, brushing it out before continuing, staring at herself in the mirror.

_Aoshi turned his head as she pulled away slowly, catching her lips._

'_How annoying!' _Misao brushed her hair back, braiding it and tying a black bow at the end, flipping it over her shoulder to hang down her back. She reached for her toothbrush, brushing her teeth and finishing getting ready as the kiss replayed in her mind repeatedly.

'_It felt so real,' _she thought as she left her room, closing the door quietly. _'HE felt real. And it's just a dream. Since when did dreams start feeling so real?'_

Tomoe blinked once before looking at her youngest daughter, smiling softly as Misao neared Megumi and herself at the kitchen table. Misao flashed them a wide smile before looking at the fridge as she opened it, taking out an apple. She closed the fridge, sitting down at the table. Tomoe closed the catalog she was flipping through, looking at her, the soft smile remaining on her face. "Megumi will be driving you to school today," she spoke softly, glancing at Megumi. "And she will pick you up after school since I can't. But I want you two here right after school is let out."

Misao chewed before swallowing, "Why?"

Misao and Megumi noticed how her smile widened slightly, "It's a surprise. Just be here. Have a good day, Misao."

* * *

**&&**

"So, what do you think mom wants?"

Megumi shrugged, making her way to the high school her younger sister attended. Her black hair was thrown up in a ponytail, strands of hair framing her perfect face. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's getting really serious with that man she's been dating," she responded slyly, smirking slightly.

Misao rolled her eyes, leaning against the door and gazing out of the window, watching as cars passed them. She recognized a few students from her school that passed and catching a glimpse of her Gym teacher, Mr. Hajime. She glared, despising the teacher because one, he was a huge prick and two, he called her Weasel. Soon enough, it caught on with students' and they called her Weasel in the hallways. She didn't find it too humorous like Saitou Hajime did, smiling slightly every time Misao would lose her temper and yell that her name was Misao.

Misao smiled as Megumi stopped at the entrance of the school, opening the door and climbing out. She closed the door, smiling at her older sister as she waved, driving off. She gave a honk and Misao watched, glancing to her left when she heard a familiar giggle. She rolled her eyes, smiling when she saw the one and only Kaoru Kamiya. Her best friend and practically like another sister. She watched as her longtime boyfriend, Kenshin Himura, leaned against his car, moving her bangs away from her eyes with his fingers.

Kaoru had a great catch.

Kenshin was gorgeous and she wasn't exaggerating. He had a scar on his left cheek, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. Any woman would die to have Kenshin in their bed and many threw themselves at him, but he was faithful to the young seventeen year old that he lived with. Kaoru moved in with him three months ago when things weren't working out with her aunt and he gladly let his girlfriend of two years move in. It took time. Kenshin liked to leave candy wrappers around and leave food out that was half-eaten. Kaoru didn't like it. Kaoru loved to relax after school and watch soaps. Kenshin dreaded 'soap time' with his girlfriend. They managed to deal. Misao glanced away when Kenshin pulled Kaoru in for a goodbye kiss, mumbling words to her after their lips parted. Seconds later, Kenshin sped off in his expensive car, honking at Misao when he saw her and giving her a small smile.

"So, how are things with Himura?" Misao asked, giving Kaoru a large smile.

Kaoru blushed, shrugging slowly as a gentle breeze blew, blowing long strands of black hair into her face. "Great. Is it silly that I'm expecting a ring anytime soon?"

Misao blinked in surprise, but recovered with a large smile. "It's been two years and he seems to be _the one-"_

"I hate it when people say _the one_. It reminds me of The Matrix and I dread those films.."

Kaoru was pretty and popular with people, but she was random at times. Violent too. Their tempers weren't too different. Misao raised a brow, walking with her into the school, "Well, Kenshin seems to be the man of your dreams. He's nice, funny, drop dead sexy, and he has money."

"Misao! Money isn't _everything_!"

"Money is important though. You don't want to date a bum that works at K-Mart and still lives with his mom," she pointed out, nodding in agreement with herself.

Kaoru laughed, shaking her and smiling at friends' they passed. Though Kenshin was twenty-eight and their relationship was a bit illegal, they both kept it on the down low until she turned eighteen. Kenshin found her eighteenth birthday to be the time to show her off to everyone and he couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

**&&**

Misao idly tapped her pen as she sat in her science class, staring at Mr. Hajime, but not necessarily hearing anything that was coming out of his mouth. It might be important, might not be. She didn't take the time to listen briefly to find out. She glanced a few seats over, smiling when she saw that Kaoru wasn't paying much attention either, scribbling in her notebook as her free hand twirled her black hair. She figured she was thinking about Kenshin. She glanced a few seats ahead, seeing that Soujirou was paying attention. That was her boyfriend. A smart, popular boy that worked hard for what he wanted.

She sighed, putting her head down as Mr. Hajime turned off the lights, telling them that they had a movie to watch. Throughout the room, several students followed Misaos leads, resting their heads on their binders or desk. She got comfortable placing her head on her arms, letting her eyes slowly come to a close as she faintly heard the video start.

_Misao slowly opened her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath, her blue eyes meeting another pair of blue that was slightly darker. She let her eyes flutter shut once more as Aoshi placed another soft kiss to her lips, balancing himself above her to keep his weight from crushing the small Queen. He knew he had done wrong, but it wasn't the first time and they were never caught together. Amazingly._

_Misao let herself release a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep his lips against hers._

"_Misao, Soujirou?"_

_Misao rolled her eyes as she opened them, giving him a big smile. "He's gone for a week or two? I'm not quite sure. He just told me he had business to deal with in a neighboring country. I left it at that since he's _so_secretive about his 'business'. I asked a servant of his if she knew anything and she told me how long he was to be gone. Don't be so paranoid Aoshi!"_

"_He is the King."_

"_And I'm the Queen. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions," she told him, letting her secret lover kiss her once more._

"_This is wrong, but I'm sure you know that," he spoke lowly, moving his lips to her slender neck where he found numerous ticklish spots._

"_Soujirou only sees me as a possession. Something to make him look good as I stand by his side. He doesn't love me. He never tells me he does anyway. _You _love me, don't you Aoshi?"_

"_Didn't I tell you enough tonight?"_

_She let out another giggle, then a gasp as he nipped her skin._

Kaoru blinked in surprise and let her eyes widen as she glanced over to Misao, hearing a loud moan slip out between her lips. Another came and the girl in front of her turned around, blushing for Misao and shook her lightly, waking the poor girl up from her dream. Misao blinked in confusion, looking at the girl and blinking several times as she remembered exactly where she was. She felt her cheeks heat up as her eyes darted to Soujirou who was staring at her along with a few other students'. Mr. Hajime joined in on the staring from his desk, his slanted eyes narrowing dangerously.

'_How EMBARRASSING! Stupid ass dreams! I don't even know who the hell this..this AOSHI is!'_

Misao was far from knowing that Aoshi was going to come walking into her life faster than she expected.

* * *

- - - - - - – - - – -

Alright, this is my first attempt at a RK fic and I'm a bit nervous! I originally write over at FP, but I decided to move on over here to write this. I'm still writing over on that base also. Tell me what you think and if I should even continue this story that popped up in my head! **Sorry **for any grammar or misspellings. I'm sure there are some and I know I'm not the best person at spelling, so forgive me for the mistakes. I'm not perfect. Well, nothing else left to say but please **R&R** to let me know what you think so far!

_:Secret_:


	2. Our Eyes Meet

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS _'...' _

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Our Eyes Meet : 2**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Saitou glanced at the clock as the bell ring, students' that were asleep bringing their head up and hurrying out of the room. Others followed, Soujirou gathering his things and smiling at Misao as he walked over to her desk, watching her gather her notebook and binder. Kaoru came up behind him, raising a brow at Misao as she opened her mouth to speak, but a cleared throat interrupted her speaking. The three students' looked to where the noise came from and jumped when they looked up and saw Mr. Hajime.

Kaoru glanced at Misao from the corner of her eye, smiling sheepishly, "I'll wait for you outside Misao. Come on Soujirou."

Before Soujirou could speak, Kaoru had his arm and had him in the hall, closing the door. Misao stared in shock before her blue eyes drifted back to Mr. Hajime. _'They left me ALONE! Damn that Kaoru!'_ She stood up, clearing her throat and cursing herself when she felt her cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry I fell asleep Mr. Hajime, but I wasn't the only one sleeping, so-"

"It's not that fact that you were sleeping, but the fact that you couldn't keep quiet during your little nap. At least the others know not to disrupt the film. Try to keep your noises to yourself next time, Weasel."

"Don't call me that!" She glared dangerously and picked up her things, holding them steady against her side. "_Everyone _calls me that now thanks to you."

"It suits you."

"Yeah..w-well, a name that suits you would be," she started, looking away in thought as she tried to think of a good name for her tall teacher that loved to torment students. Nicely and harshly. She frowned in thought and shook her head, failing miserably. All she could come up with was light post. "Never mind and sorry," she mumbled, turning her back to him and making her way through the desks, leaving the classroom.

Kaoru bit her lip as Misao exited, closing the door behind her. Misao blinked in surprise when she only saw her best friend and Kaoru smiled, "Soujirou got invited to go out to lunch with some friends, so he went, but he said that he would see you after lunch in your usual meeting place."

Misao sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. _'Sometimes he doesn't even act like I'm his girlfriend. He could've at least waited for me to tell me instead of ditching.' _"Whatever, let's go out to lunch. Just the two of us for some girl talk!"

"Sounds fun!"

* * *

**&&**

Megumi gasped in the mall as she saw a pair of shoes, placing her hand on her chest. She wanted them ad she wanted them before any other girl could get a hold of them. They seemed to be the last pair. She picked them up, checking the size and sighed happily seeing that they were just her size. She grinned, turning around to tell her friend and instead, she bumped into a hard chest. A strong hand reached and grabbed her upper arm gently, stopping her from falling into the shoe rack.

Megumi opened her eyes, her brown eyes meeting a white shirt. She looked up, chocolate brown eyes staring down at her in amusement. "Careful there," he told her, his deep voice reaching her ears.

Megumi continued to stare, swearing that she saw the man somewhere else before. She sent him a small glare, realizing that he was still holding her upper arm. She jerked away from him, giving him a look, "Maybe you should watch where you're going, rooster."

The man blinked in shock, "Rooster? Are you making fun of my hair!"

"What else would I be talking about, or are you just that dumb?"

"Geez, someone doesn't care about first impressions, _obviously_. I have a name you know." _'Of course. Beautiful women are usually mean and rude. Just my luck. I thought she would be different, but I'm sure she's a nice girl..'_ "It's Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara, but I like Sano better."

"Ok," she replied dryly, turning her back to him to pick up the shoebox, placing the lid over it. Sano stared at her, expecting much more than a word from her. He expected her to continue the conversation, but he was obviously wrong. He scratched the back of his head, eyeing the curvaceous woman in front of him. Her jean skirt hugged her rear just right, not that he tried to look. His eyes happened to wander. She had a simple black shirt on that also happened to hug her breast, not that he meant to look there either.

"Can I have your name?"

"No," she replied once more, looking around as she turned back around, looking for her friend that disappeared. She frowned in annoyance, glancing up at Sano as he continued to stand there. "Do you need something?"

"If you're looking for the girl you're here with, I saw her wander over there," he told her, pointing to the other side of the store as a smile came to his handsome face. Megumi stared, loving the grin that came to his face, but she wouldn't admit it. He was a good-looking man, she wasn't going to lie to herself and say he wasn't. He was fit–his biceps proving that point. They were clearly seen, his shirt tightening in that area. His shirt had a simple black design on the front, then her eyes drifted down. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans. "I want to know your name."

"Why?" She asked quietly, glancing at a group of girls' that passed.

"Come on. Quit being difficult."

"I'm not difficult," she snapped back, sending him another glare. She hesitated, but answered the taller man, "Megumi. No last name since you might stalk me."

He feigned mock hurt, placing a hand on his chest that made the corners of her mouth twitch upward slightly. "Me? A stalker? Stalkers are overweight and creepy. I, my dear, am none of those things."

"You're a bit creepy for begging me for my name. There. One out of two is bad enough."

With that, Megumi walked off, smiling when her friend popped up with two boxes of shoes, telling her that she was ready. Sano watched as they both walked to the counter, his brown eyes focusing on the fox that he was lucky enough to run into. Kenshin stepped beside him, glancing at him before following his eyes, recognizing Megumi from meeting her several times. Sano noticed him and looked down at the shorter man, "Did you find the shoes?"

"Yes. Luckily. They're my favorite pair and I'm not so upset anymore that the old pair was chewed up by a crazed dog."

"That's what you get for being a detective. You inspected an abandoned house and what do you get? A wild dog residing there. Nice job Kenshin. You're lucky only your shoes got torn to pieces."

Kenshin nodded in agreement, glancing at Megumi once more. "Why are you staring at her?"

"I just had a little run in with her. Wow, she's gorgeous–"

"That she is. Her name is Megumi, she's–"

"You _know_ her?"

Kenshin simply nodded, motioning for him to follow since he was finished and they could finally go out to lunch. "Kaoru knows her younger sister, so of course I met her. She's quite the flirt, that Megumi."

"Really," he mumbled, raising a brow. "I didn't get that vibe."

"You probably annoyed her, Sano."

* * *

**&&**

Kaoru glanced at Misao, driving the car that belonged to a friend of theirs. He had let Kaoru borrow the keys, Misao rolling her eyes the entire time Kaoru flirted her way to asking him for them. Misao sighed, leaning back against the seat as they listened to John Mayer. Kaoru turned down the volume slightly, "So, what _exactly _were you dreaming about?"

Misao glanced at her quickly, "Just a dream."

"Must've been a good dream!"

A blush immediately took over her cheeks as she glared, "Kaoru! Geez! You never give up, so I'll tell you. I've been having these dreams _every night _since last month about this **guy **named Aoshi. I don't even _know _an Aoshi. Soujirou is in the dreams also, along with you–"

Kaoru raised a brow, "You have _sex_ dreams about me?"

"No! You're just a..character in the dreams and we're still best friends. It's weird. I'm always the Queen, Soujirou is my King, this _Aoshi _is my bodyguard, Megumi is my advisor, and–"

"Oh! Oh, who am I!"

"You're a princess from another country."

"Well, that's nice. I always wanted to be a princess when I was younger," she told her, watching the road and glaring when someone cut her off. She counted to ten in her head, glancing at Misao. "I've had a dream before too, a few of them actually. It's about me–a princess, having an affair with Kenshin." After she said those words, she giggled, a blush coming to her cheeks.

'_She tells me in my dream that she's having an affair with her bodyguard..'_ "Alright, anyway, it's all a bit too weird" she mumbled, getting a headache from all of it. She closed her eyes slowly, smiling slightly from her previous dream. She could still feel the warmth of his lips.

* * *

**&&**

After school, Misao waved happily to Kaoru as Kenshin pulled up, Kaoru blowing her a kiss playfully. Misao smiled, shaking her head and looking at Soujirou as Kaoru got in Kenshins car. Soujirou glanced at Kenshin, wrapping an arm around Misao as he looked down at her. "Want to do something today?"

"Eh, I can't. Megumi is picking me up. Our mom told us to come home right after I got out of school. I think we're expecting a guest or something."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No," Misao replied simply, kissing his cheek lightly when she saw Megumi's car pull into the school parking lot. "But I'll make it up to you. We'll spend time this weekend because I'm not busy. Are you?"

Soujirou gave her another smile, shaking his head. "This weekend it is then. I'll call you," he told her, kissing her lips before walking off, squeezing her side playfully as he did so. Misao giggled and smiled, watching him walk of towards his car. She looked when Megumi pulled up, unlocking the car doors as Misao neared. She climbed in, tossing her backpack in the back seat and rolling down the window.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Went to the mall, ran into an annoying fly, and ran a few more errands. Nothing too important. I took a nap also before coming over here and getting you," she told her, speaking the last few words slowly as she remembered her dream. It was quick and blurry, but she remembered it clearly.

"_Stop it," she hissed, smacking a hand away from her waist. "I came in here to ask if the dinner was ready **and **if you didn't eat most of it you free loader."_

_The man sighed, defeated as he looked over his shoulder at the wonderful dinner he prepared. He nodded and Megumi smiled, knowing that he was the best cook the Queen and King had. They would be pleased. She thanked him quietly, rolling her eyes at his pout. She stepped towards him, placing her weight on her tiptoes as she kissed his jaw softly._

"_That's all, for now," Megumi told him, laughing lightly as he wiggled his eye brows at her, turning his back to her and giving Megumi the glimpse of the kanji symbol for 'bad'_

Megumi was slightly bothered, having the type of dream where the face was blocked out. She listened and laughed as Misao told her about what happened in class, shaking her head as she raised a brow at her younger sister.

* * *

**&&**

Misao hurried up to her room as they entered their house, Megumi glancing at her as she closed the door, She flipped her black hair over her shoulder, looking down the hall when she heard Tomoe call for her. She slipped her high heels off, placing her purse down as she called for Misao to get back downstairs. Megumi blinked when she saw Tomoe, then a man behind her. She raised a brow in confusion, eyeing the taller, well-built man.

His face was expressionless, but he was handsome. No, sexy in Megumis book. He had the mysterious vibe surrounding him and she loved. A smile slowly came to her face as she eyed him, glancing at Tomoe. Tomoe smiled softly, placing her hand on the mans arm. "Megumi, this is Aoshi Shinomori. We've been seeing each other for some time now and I thought it was ready that Misao and yourself met him. Aoshi, this is my oldest daughter, Megumi."

Megumi held her hand out to Aoshi, looking at their hands as he gripped hers, her brows furrowing when she felt something shoot through her. Something was familiar, but she never even met Aoshi. She looked up at him, slipping her slender hand away from his as she forced a smile. "Nice to meet you, Aoshi."

"And this is his younger brother, Megumi. Meet–"

"Sano," she hissed, her eyes meeting chocolate brown once more. Sano blinked in surprise, but it was quickly replaced by a goofy grin. Aoshi glanced at him, slightly surprised that they already knew each other. Tomoe was just as surprised.

"Megumi," he drawled out, holding out his hand. Megumi glared dangerously, glancing at Tomoe. She raised them to be polite, so she had to be–in front of her mother. Megumi forced a smile, taking his hand and fuming mentally when he bent down and kissed it.

'_He's begging for a foot to the crotch! He's teasing me!'_ She snatched her hand away, keeping the forced smile on her face as she called for her younger sister in annoyance. She heard footsteps upstairs, a thud, and then Misao calling out.

"_I'M COMING_ Megumi, geez! Bite my head off why don't you!"

Aoshi and Sano glanced upstairs, Megumi rolling her eyes as she eyed Aoshi and Sano. They looked nothing alike, except for their nose and height. Aoshi had black hair and Sano had brown hair and eyes. _'They're probably only half brothers,' _she thought to herself, looking to the stairs along with everyone else as they heard Misao coming down.

"Megumi, you really need to calm–" Misao started, holding onto the railing as jogged down the stairs, looking down at Megumi and her mother, her eyes darting to the two men standing there. Her eyes slowly widened as her eyes locked with Aoshi, blue eyes clashing.

"Misao!" Tomoe cried out as her daughter tumbled down the stairs.

* * *

- - - - - – - - -

A second chapter that I hope readers enjoy. There's going to be OOC in this story, though I think it's obvious. Tomoe/Aoshi pairing is a bit odd, but it works for the story, so don't be too bothered by it. Just wait and see how it goes first :)! I want to **thank** the first three reviewers–I was glad just to get three! R&R please!

**Fayeo4: **FP is fiction press .com :) I originally write over there under a different pen name. And don't worry about the long review. I like reading them! And Kenshin..definately drool worthy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rikka-chan: **Don't cry, I updated :) I'm surprised to hear that you love it already, but glad also! Hope you continue to read :)

**mandella-sama: **Tomoe/Aoshi, eh, weird pairing like I said above, but don't let the pairing bother you!

:_Secret_:


	3. Dreams Become Reality

**A/N: **Yes, this is an A/M fic.

**Dreams Become Reality : 3**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sano covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing when the younger girl tumbled down the stairs, landing on the floor with a thud. Aoshi sent him a glance as Tomoe and Megumi rushed to Misao, helping her up to her feet. Misao rubbed her head, her cheeks burning from embarrassment as she slowly let her gaze drift over to Sano and Aoshi. She glanced away quickly when her eyes met Aoshi, debating on whether she should admit herself to a psyche ward.

'_It can't be him–I've been dreaming about him before I even knew who the hell he was.'_

"Are you alright? What happened?" Tomoe asked, letting go of her youngest daughter.

"Must've missed a step," Misao grumbled, rubbing her head gently as she looked at the two taller men. Megumi sighed, a smile coming to her lips as she stared at Misao. It was truly a funny sight, but she didn't want to seem rude and laugh in front of Aoshi and Sano.

"What is your name again?"

Sano glanced at Aoshi as he asked the question, his gaze set on Misao. He raised a brow, glancing at the small girl that took a spill. She was a lot smaller than Megumi, height and body wise he noticed unconsciously. Misao sent Aoshi a glare, not knowing why the man was standing in her house. "Misao Makimachi does _not _reveal her name to strangers!" She hissed, crossing her arms with a triumphant smile planted on her face until a laugh came from Sano, amusement dancing in his eyes as he stared at her.

Aoshi left it at that, his face expressionless as he stared at the younger girl that stood in-between Megumi and Tomoe. Megumi shook her head, walking off with letting them know that she would get the drinks. Misao glanced down in thought, realizing what she had just said. Tomoe patted Misao on the shoulder softly before walking over to Aoshi, smiling gently. "Misao, this is Aoshi Shinomori and his younger brother, Sanosuke Sagara."

Misao stared, a brow shooting up in confusion. Why did she have to care who they were? She wanted the handsome, tall–no, not handsome–sexy tall black-haired man to leave and go far away. Her head was spinning and she just wanted to lie down, but not sleep. Aoshi was always there in her dreams. "Um–"

"Aoshi is my boyfriend."

She took back the thoughts of him being sexy as she stared in shock.

* * *

**&&**

Misao sipped her lemonade as she allowed everyone to speak except herself. She didn't have much to say since she was busy being in a state of shock. She noticed how Megumi sent glares at Sano and all he did was simply smile, unaffected by her looks of hatred. She also noticed how Aoshi and Sano didn't look much alike, getting her answer as to why when Megumi asked. They had different fathers and became close once their mother passed away. Misao nodded slowly, glancing down at her glass.

'_This is all too surreal. I can't handle this.'_

She continued sitting, forcing a smile when Tomoe or Megumi brought her into the conversation. She glanced at Aoshi, seeing that his eyes were on Tomoe as she spoke. He didn't look any different from her dreams. The way his black bangs fell over his eyes, the way his cold blue eyes stayed emotionless, and the way his deep voice sounded. Nothing was different. He was also a very quiet man, something he had in common with their mother. _'Maybe that's why she's attracted to him. He doesn't seem like a loud person, but then again..he doesn't seem like her type AT ALL. Or am I just saying that because I have dreams about him? Dreams where I basically see him nak-' _Misao sputtered and choked, covering her mouth as she developed a coughing fit. She had a point, she had seen the man naked even if it were only in her dreams. _'He probably actually looks that good underneath his clothes too–ah! Stop it Misao! STOP IT! Stop visioning your **mothers **boyfriend naked!'_

Megumi patted Misao on the back, staring at her with a look, "My, Misao, you're quite full of problems this evening."

Misao sent her a small glare, telling her to drop it. She wiped her mouth, clearing her throat as her coughing subsided and she ignored the stares from Sano and Aoshi. They thought she was a freak, she didn't have to ask. She was going to be thought of as the 'freakish' daughter now. She forced another smile, standing up and looking at Tomoe. "Um, I'm going to go..check on something real quick? I'll be right back," she hurried out, placing her glass down on the table.

Sano watched as the girl practically ran from the room, meeting Aoshi's glance. Sano shrugged, reaching for his glass of lemonade, not catching the longing look Aoshi sent in the direction that Misao took off.

* * *

**&&**

Kaoru sighed dramatically as she paused the television, Kenshin leaning back in relief as he closed his eyes. Days Of Our Lives was far too dramatic for him to watch and half of the time he hoped that his beeper would go off. Anything to spare him of soaps. He loved spending time with his girl friend, but he would choose to do anything with her but watch soaps. Kaoru reached over to the phone, glancing at her nails as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru!"

She smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? My mom just introduced her new boyfriend, that's what's up. You wouldn't believe who it is."

"I don't even have a clue as to who it _would _be," she answered, smiling to herself when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Kenshin grabbed the remote, changing the channel as he glanced at his girlfriend, seeing that she didn't even notice.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy," she mumbled into the phone, twirling the cord around her index finger. She glanced down at the floor, realizing how crazy she would sound if she told Kaoru the truth.

"Misao, I'm your best friend! We tell each other everything," she scolded, a small frown coming to her pretty face. Kenshin merely glanced at her once more before returning his gaze to the television, turning the volume up a bit. He decided to stay out of the conversation since he never understood half of the things women talked about to begin with.

"You're right–hold on, another call."

Kaoru nodded slowly, glancing at the television as silence came over the phone. She glared, seeing that Kenshin had changed the channel. She would punish him later for doing so. Kenshin slowly brought his fingers to her black hair, running his fingers through unconsciously as he gazed at the television, completely entranced. Kaoru leaned into his touch, waiting for Misao to finish the other call. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, smiling to herself once more when she realized how lucky she was. Kenshin was able to get any _woman _he wanted, a woman much more curvier and more feminine than herself, yet he chose her. She was only fifteen when they met, but she fell in love with him the first time she laid her blue eyes on him. He was magnificent to her, but she knew he was out of her league. She told herself repeatedly that she didn't have a chance, yet she didn't know that the then twenty-six year old was fascinated with her the moment he saw her.

Kenshin called himself a pedophile numerous times when he found out she was only fifteen. Her body lied to him, for she didn't look like a fifteen year old one bit when he first met her playing in the baseball field. They had both volunteered, along with other people to go to a Big Brother, Big Sister convention as the baseball field, playing with the younger children. Kaoru was full of life and energy and he wanted to get to know her, so he did. He admitted that he was attracted to her and secretly; things progressed from there when she admitted she felt the same way.

"Alright, sorry Kaoru, it was Soujirou."

Kaoru blinked out of her thoughts, returning her full attention to the phone. "What did he want?"

"Just to talk, but I told him I was in the middle of the crisis," she replied, smiling, "he then asked me if it was that time of the month. That goof."

"I like Soujirou and his little sense of humor," Kaoru told her, grinning when Kenshin gave her a look. Did she ever mention that he was a bit possessive? "Anyway, tell me what's up."

"The dream–you know, what I told you about? This _Aoshi _character–my mom, she's dating him! He's real, I swear, you can meet him and hear his name..it's the _exact _guy from my dreams. _No _difference–it's a bit–it's like I'm psychic or something-"

"Or it's just meant to be," Kaoru told her, looking away in thought. "Maybe your _supposed _to meet him or, or maybe you've seen him before, but you can't remember. Does he seriously look like the same guy?"

"Every part of him. As soon as I saw him, you wouldn't believe what I felt. It was _very _overwhelming." Misao sat down on her bed, listening to laughs from downstairs. "It's like I've known him forever–or I've spent so much time with him when in reality, he's a complete stranger. Worst thing is, I'm totally attracted to him."

"Go for it then!"

Misao glared at nothing, wanting to smack the girl. At times, people felt that Kaoru needed to dye her hair blonde. "Focus, Kaoru! He's dating my mom! I think he's a bit young for her too. He's close to Megumi's age."

"That's odd."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled, falling down on her back, closing her eyes. "It's all weird. I don't even want him in this house."

"Just get some rest. Maybe this is all..just one big nightmare and you'll wake up tomorrow and see that there was never any Aoshi in your house. I like that name. _Aoshi_."

Misao rolled her eyes, smiling when she heard a noise that sounded like it came from Kenshin. She had the feeling that he was getting jealous and Kaoru was bad enough to tease him the way she did. She ended the phone call several minutes' later, hanging the phone up before returning to her spot on the bed. She rested her head down on her fluffed pillow, staring at the wall. She was going crazy, she had to be. She frowned, pulling a sheet over her form as she let her lids slide shut.

_Kaoru quietly thanked the man that pulled out her seat, allowing her to sit down at the white table placed outside near the garden. Misao gave her a large smile, barely noticing the white bird that landed on the table. Kaoru returned the smile, grabbing her cup of tea and glancing at Misao over the rim, her eyes serious._

"_You're treading on dangerous grounds, Misao," she told her softly, taking a sip of the sweet tea._

_Misao made a noise in the back of her throat, the smile still on her face, "Are you referring to my affair with Aoshi?"_

_Kaoru rolled her eyes, placing the cup back down as she gave her a look. "No, Misao, the other bodyguard you're fooling around with–"_

"_I'm kidding! My, Kaoru, don't take the subject so seriously. Soujiro doesn't know a thing, so you need not to worry so much. Only Aoshi, you, and I know of this..secret," she told her, taking a sip of her tea as her blue eyes darted to movement coming from the palace. Her eyes lit up as she saw Aoshi speaking with her advisor and some other person. "Kaoru, we have been friends since childhood. I assume you would not dare to let anyone know–"_

"_Of course not! Your secret is safe with me."_

* * *

**&&**

Misao scratched her head as she made her way downstairs, passing Tomoes room and seeing that she was sound asleep in her bed. She figured, seeing that the time was eleven at night. She had fallen asleep, though she didn't mean for it to happen. She wanted to at least seem polite and stay to talk with their guests, but her dreams took over. She entered the kitchen, closing her eyes tightly when the lights blinded her momentarily. She rubbed her eyes, giving Megumi a small smile when she saw her eating ice cream.

Megumi glanced at the time, raising a brow. "It's about time sunshine. I was starting to think that you tripped yet _again_ and knocked yourself unconscious."

Misao let her smile widen, opening the freezer to join her sister. "Hardy-har-har Megumi. I accidentally fell asleep after talking on the phone. When did Ao-they leave?"

Megumi shrugged, "Maybe an hour after you disappeared. Afterwards, mom asked me what I thought. I told her that Aoshi is far too quiet and Sano is just," she paused, glaring at her ice cream. Misao sat down across from her, putting her spoon in the carton. "Sano is just.."

"Do you like him?"

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Misao shrugged, taking a bite of the chocolate ice cream. "It seems like he _really _annoys you. Men don't usually get to you that easily."

"New topic," she demanded, taking a bite herself. "You know Misao, you looked like you saw a ghost when you first saw Aoshi earlier today. What was that all about? You nearly killed yourself. Is he that amazingly gorgeous to you?"

"HA!" Misao let out, ignoring the heat she felt rising in her cheeks. "Aoshi Shinomori _may _be an attractive man sister, but he's dating mom. He's off limits and I will not check him out."

"Mmhm," she murmured with the spoon in her mouth, staring at her younger sister. For some reason, she didn't believe her sister. She remembered the look on her face when she saw Aoshi and it meant something.

She wasn't stupid.

She laughed quietly, grabbing Misao's attention. "What?"

She stopped laughing long enough to imitate her sister, "Misao Makimachi does _not_ reveal her name to strangers!" She laughed, looking down at her bowl of ice cream since she knew she was embarrassing Misao and getting her temper to flare. "Smooth Misao, very smooth." _'My sister's a dork.'_

Misao glared slightly, slowly licking the ice cream off of her spoon as she glanced out of the window in thought. Aoshi was a real person out of her dreams. She needed answers as to why she dreamt about the mysterious man.

* * *

- - - - - - -

Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for anything wrong in this chapter. Let me know if anything confused/confuses you, I'd be more than happy to clear it up. Yes, this is a reincarnation fic, hence the flashbacks and how everyone is related in one way or another.

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru: **Your angry fists scared me into updating! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Nakkie: **Thanks for thinking it's interesting–and for reviewing! Mother and daughter loving/liking the same man, I never really saw that plot yet so I decided to take a stab at it.

**Lil kagome 14:** Well, it is a reincarnation fic :) Hope you enjoyed this chap!

black-lotusblossom: I can't ever see Aoshi and Tomoe together either, but remember that this _is _a A/M fic, so don't get too focused on A/T:) I don't want anyone thinking too much about them. It's just apart of the story. A bit more Kaoru/Kenshin in this chapter and it slightly went into their relationship.

**Lonely soul828: **It's a A/M fic :)!

**Rikka-chan:** Why thank you..and I usually update fast because I have extra time on my hands and I like writing and entertaining people :)! People like you..hope the dream sequences are still good in this chap.

**Stela: **Glad you like it so far :)

**R&R!** :)

:_Secret_:


	4. It's A Small World

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS _'...' _

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**It's A Small World : 4**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Aoshi watched in silence as his majesty appeared, his ice-cold gaze following Soujirou as he made his way to his Queen, earning a gasp from her when she felt a hand on her waist. Misao looked up at her King, a smile immediately gracing her pretty face. He stood as the two exchanged words, a smile planted on Soujirou's face as he spoke to the shorter girl. That was one thing that bothered Aoshi about Soujirou–the man was **always **smiling, even when upset._

_Then again, Aoshi wasn't one to talk since his expressionless face was something that bothered many people. He shifted from his standing position, crossing his arms as he let his gaze remain locked on the couple, jealousy surging through his veins as Soujirou bent down, placing a quick kiss to Misao's lips. He wanted to hurt him, possibly kill him for putting his hands on Misao, let alone his lips, but he had to remain calm. No one could know about their affair, though he wanted men to know that Misao belonged to him, emotionally and physically. She was his to touch and make love to, his to comfort and make happy._

"_Oh, Aoshi, I didn't even know you were there," he heard Soujirou speak, his blue gaze traveling to the King. He unfolded his arms, giving him a quick nod. "Maybe you should speak more, then I would actually acknowledge your presence. Then again, maybe it's a good thing that you don't ramble off about meaningless things, such as my Queen has the habit of doing," he teased lightly, giving a smile down to Misao._

_Misao sent him a stern look, smacking him lightly on his arm, "How awful of you to say," she murmured, her glare quickly replaced by a large smile. "Soujirou, I would love to go and look through the market. Would you accompany me?"_

_Soujirou shook his head, missing the glance that Aoshi sent to his hand that was still resting on Misaos waist. "I'm afraid not. I'm far too busy, but you could always go another time when I'm able to come along."_

_Misao sent him a pout, a pout that made Aoshi give into her every plea. "I want to go _today_–Aoshi here could escort me and make sure that I am safe."_

_Soujirou nodded slowly, looking at the bodyguard. Aoshi was one of the best, someone he could rely on if Misao ever encountered any danger. Aoshi was far larger than Soujirou, something that also helped calm his nerves when Misao was alone. No one dared to mess with Aoshi with his size being a factor of intimidation. A smile appeared on his lips as he nodded, "Very well then. Aoshi shall walk with you through the market. I trust that you will take good care of her, Aoshi. You never let me down."_

_Aoshi nodded, glancing at Misao and fighting the urge to shake his head at the amusement and pleasure that danced around in her eyes. Soujirou returned his attention to his Queen, grabbing her chin gently to raise her face, placing another kiss on her lips, Aoshi looking away when the kiss lingered for a few more seconds. Soujirou pulled away, mumbling words to her before walking off, double doors closing behind him loudly._

_Misao smiled at the doors until she averted her gaze to Aoshi, stepping closer to him, "What's wrong?"_

"_You know what," he answered coolly, looking down at her, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly when she gave him a childish glare._

"_Don't be jealous," she told him, reaching for his hand and holding onto two of his fingers, leading him to the doors with a smile on her face. "Let's be on our way," she told him, her joyful voice reaching his ears. He pulled his fingers away from her smaller hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him, earning a giggle from his Queen as she placed a hand on his hard chest, her lids dropping half way as he leaned down and took her lips in a fierce kiss, claiming her as his own._

His eyes snapped open as a voice drew him out of his dreams, the voice belonging to none other than his free loading brother, Sanosuke. He was nineteen, didn't have a place to stay, so Aoshi offered his place for a short time. He was only to stay for a few weeks, but weeks turned into months, and soon a year. The pest was still there, eating and staying for free, gambling his money away when he had nothing else better to do.

Aoshi shifted underneath the sheets, glancing at the time and seeing that it was around noon. He never use to sleep in so late, until the dreams started occurring. He wanted to stay sleeping, finding out answers from the dreams he had almost every night. They didn't make much sense, especially now since he saw the girl of his dreams–literally. He sat up in his bed, the sheets falling to pool around his narrow waist. He hadn't seen the girl in a week since their first meeting and he didn't necessarily want to.

He was attracted to her. He couldn't help it either. He was with Tomoe, though it was nothing serious. He didn't _love _her, he was merely attracted to her and he doubted that it would turn into love anytime soon. Tomoe was a nice woman, but he didn't have everything he wanted out of a girlfriend. He threw his legs over the edge of his bed, getting up as he ran a hand through his messed black hair, walking out of his room clad in loose fitting navy blue boxers. His eyes darted to movement from the kitchen and out came walking Sano, plate of food in hand. Sano noticed him, a big grin coming to his lips.

"'Bout time! I thought you died or somethin'. I can make another omelet if you want one too."

Aoshi gazed at the omelet Sano had placed on his plate, seeing it looked edible and not too bad at all. He gave him a short nod, walking over to the answering machine and playing the messages he had. The dream entered his mind briefly, giving a noise of annoyance from the back of his throat as he tried to focus on the messages from his friends' or family members. It wasn't the first dream–he had plenty, starting four months ago at the most. They were too realistic for his taste also.

"So," Sano started with his mouth full, swallowing after a few seconds, "what do you think of her daughters? Both hot, especially the older one, Megumi."

"I didn't notice," he answered dryly, writing down a number that a friend left him for calling back.

"You had to have noticed the younger one, Misao. She fell–it looked like it hurt too," he stated, laughing and shaking his head at the memory. He didn't talk to her much since she left to go to her room, but he was sure that she was nicer than Megumi. "I think I'm gonna try and get with Megumi," he told him, glancing at him as he stood near the answering machine, deleting useless messages.

"Go ahead."

"Aoshi, _talk _to me."

"I am."

"Quit with the two or three word sentences. Hey, do you have to work today?"

"No, I was dismissed when we found out who was harassing the woman I was working for," he told him, glancing back at Sano over his shoulder. Sano nodded, mumbling that it was good to hear. Aoshi was a bodyguard, so well known that he guarded several actresses and actors that had stalkers or were just a bit paranoid. Sano considered becoming a bodyguard after finding out how nicely paid they were.

"We should call Kenshin," he offered, picking up his plate as he finished. "He has the day off also and his little missy is off at school."

Aoshi thought about it briefly before nodding. He needed to get out and do something anyway. He knew Kenshin from high school, the both of them becoming friends immediately once they found out they had a lot in common. They often sparred, both of them wanting to test who was stronger and who would come out on top, but all just for fun. Aoshi considered Kenshin his best friend, though Kenshin often called him an ice block like many others just to make fun of him. Kenshin saw his rare smiles and heard his very rare laughs, but Aoshi still kept a lot from the shorter man.

"What do you want in your omelet?" Sano called, preparing the pan.

"Ham and cheese."

* * *

**&&**

Soujirou came to a stop as the light turned red, glancing at Misao with a smile, who was sitting in the passenger seat and gazing out of the window. She rolled it down further, resting her arm outside of the car, her eyes widening slightly when she felt fingers moving her hair. She relaxed, smiling when Soujirou tucked loose strands behind her ear.

"Misao, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Anywhere is fine," she answered quietly, looking at him with a smile on her face as the light turned green. "We should've invited Kaoru along."

"I asked her and she got invited by someone else," he told her, switching into another lane. "Misao, we can go out to lunch on our own you know. You're my girlfriend and I'd like to spend alone time with you every now and then."

"I know, it's just that Kaoru is my best friend and she's fun to be around, don't you think?"

"I agree, but she doesn't have to be with us 24/7," he mumbled with a smile, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Misao merely smiled, returning her gaze back out the window. Aoshi came to her thoughts, the man she hadn't seen for a week after the first meeting. Half of her wanted to tell her mother to dump her while the other just wanted to let the dreams go and forget about them. Act as if she never even had any of them. "You've been quiet lately, anything wrong?"

Misao heard the question, but didn't bother answering until he reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Misao glanced at their hands; a smile appearing on her lightly glossed lips once again. She was happy with him, he was a sweetheart. Something was missing though. "Nothing really. My mom just has a new boyfriend."

"Do you like him?"

'_I seem to love him more than anything in my dreams,' _she thought to herself, giving him a shrug. "He didn't talk much when I first met him and I left, so I don't know much about him to judge. He seems nice, I guess. Enough about him though–let's go to Burger King. My stomach is going crazy for food."

Soujirou chuckled, lifting her hand and kissing the top lightly, getting in the turning lane.

* * *

**&&**

After school, Kaoru invited Misao over for some quick homework to do together, both of them sitting on the couch in the living room. Kaoru pushed her paper over, letting Misao copy some of the definitions they had to study for a quiz. Kaoru glanced when she heard Kenshin speaking on the phone, sighing loudly once he hung up, appearing from the hallway clad in a pair of baggy black sweatpants.

Misao glanced, doing a double take when she saw his bare, muscled torso. She rolled her eyes, glancing at the words she had to copy down. "Himura, quit showing off and go put on a shirt."

Kenshin blinked once before a grin came to his handsome face, making his way to the recliner and taking a seat. "I'm doing nothing of the sort. The only person I wish to show my body off to is Kaoru," he told her, giving Kaoru a small smile when a blush sprung to her cheeks. "Misao just doesn't want to be caught checking out her best friends boyfriend."

"_Please_," Misao let out, sending him a small glare while Kaoru grinned. Maybe she looked _a little_, but she would never be attracted to him since he belonged to Kaoru. Kenshin gave a short laugh, picking up the remote and turning on the television, turning on CSI. He leaned back when interest came into his eyes, noticing that he must've missed the episode playing.

"So, have you seen Aoshi around lately?" Kaoru asked, glancing at Misao. She received a negative shake from Misao, both of them catching Kenshin's attention.

"You know Aoshi?"

Misao glanced at Kenshin, nodding, "If it's Aoshi Shinomori, then yes. He's going out with mom and I just met him a week ago. You know him?"

Kenshin nodded, glancing at Kaoru, "We both do."

Kaoru nodded slowly, looking at Misao, "I didn't know his last name was Shinomori until now. He's Kenshin's best friend. _Wow_, small world, huh?"

Misao stared at them in shock, _'A bit too small..'_

_

* * *

_

**&&**

"Mom," Misao called out as she opened the door, slipping her shoes off and closing the door as it started to pour outside. "I'm home!"

She raised a brow when she didn't hear anyone, sighing loudly as she locked the door. Megumi was most likely at work or busy shopping, so she was at home alone. She made her way down the hall, tossing her backpack in a nearby closet and closing it quietly, blinking in surprise when she faintly heard the television. _'Mom or Megumi probably fell asleep watching it,' _she thought to herself, hurrying into the living room.

She jumped when she saw a figure on the couch, clearly not her mother or sister. She continued to stare, opening her mouth to speak, but forgot what words she was going to speak when a pair of dark blue eyes darted to hers. Misao froze, warmth traveling to her cheeks as she stared at Aoshi, her mouth forming a thin line as they held each other's gazes, neither speaking a word. She didn't know what to say to him–everything was far too awkward and surreal for her. She brought her hands up, playing with her fingers as she searched for words, glancing away from him.

"Tomoe went to pick something up from the store," he murmured, muting the television.

"O-Oh," she stammered out, missing the look he carried up and down her body. She was dressed in simple white capris and a black tube top, a jean jacket tossed over to hide her skin. Aoshi broke his gaze away from her, cursing himself for even giving her a look. She was young–too young for him if she was still in high school, but then again, she was graduating this year. Tomoe had gone on about her two daughters, proud of the both of them. She told how Megumi had enough intelligence and patience to become a great doctor, but Megumi settled for a veterinarian, not telling Tomoe why she chose that over being a doctor. Then there came Misao, her hyperactive sweetheart that wouldn't be too afraid to start a fight with someone five times her size. Aoshi was a bit surprised to hear that since the girl was so small.

"How old are you again?"

The question was random, but Misao didn't see any harm in answering. She smiled slightly, figuring that they were going to have a conversation. _'I guess I need to get to know him.' _She took a seat on the other couch, slipping her jean jacket off due to the warmth of the house. "Sixteen, turning seventeen in November. You?"

"Twenty-six," he answered simply, watching the television though the volume remained muted. He had watched her remove her jacket and his eyes made their way over her shoulders and down her slender arms before he averted his gaze.

"Oh," she let out, folding her hands in her lap. _'He's not really the talker–just like in my dreams..'_ "Any kids?"

"No."

"Have you been married before?"

"Engaged once."

"Oh."

She sighed mentally, tilting her head as she glanced around the house, thinking of something to say. The man had answered her questions quickly without lingering on the answers. He was quickly getting to her, frustrating her to no end with the short answers. She was going to ask the details about his engagement he once had, but figured it would be prying into his life a bit too much.

"Soo," she started, getting his attention once more, "what do you do for a living?"

"Bodyguard."

"..." She was silent, her mouth dropping open slightly, causing Aoshi to look at her. The corners of his lips twitched slightly, wondering if she had the dreams also. Why wouldn't she? He thought it would only make sense for her to have dreams about him also before they even met.

"Anything wrong?"

"N-no," she lied, giving him a small smile. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"It feels like we've met before," she admitted, her stomach full of butterflies as she sat there and spoke with the handsome, yet quiet man. It felt right talking to him, being alone with him, and she wanted it to last. She flipped her long braid over her shoulder, her smile widening as she continued to stare at him with her blue eyes.

Aoshi shifted on the couch, stretching his arm across the top as he let himself watch her. He surprised her when a small smile appeared, "It does."

Shock entered her eyes and she got excited. She wasn't crazy after all! "Really! You think so?" She wasn't going to mention her dreams, fearing getting laughed at and she hated that. She got embarrassed easily and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the man, though she was pretty sure she already did by falling down the stairs in front of him.

"Really," he murmured, watching her with interest. _'Perhaps she does have those dreams.' _

"Oh, Misao, you're home."

Both of them looked in the direction of where the voice came from, Tomoe standing there with two grocery bags on her arms. She gave Misao a small smile, glancing at Aoshi. "I hope she wasn't pestering you, Aoshi."

"A bit," he told her, sending a glance to Misao and seeing the reaction he expected and that he saw so many times in his dreams when 'he' teased her in them. She glared dangerously, her cheeks puffing out slightly as she clenched her fists.

_Misao fumed, turning around to face her bodyguard as her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, Aoshi smiling slightly as her cheeks puffed out in anger. "Don't tease, Aoshi!"_

Tomoe sent another smile to Misao, motioning for her to stand and help her in the kitchen. She did so, leaving her jacket on the couch as she passed Aoshi, their eyes locking once more before she left the room.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks **for the reviews! Really, they mean a lot to me and they keep me writing! For the love of bojangles, I updated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! A lot more of Aoshi in this chapter, aiming at his point of view kinda and it's revealed that he too has the dreams. So, hmm. Questions came up and here's my answer to most of them:

**001. **I have no idea how many chapters this story will be :o/ Right now, I'm clueless since I just started this because it popped in my head.

**002. **Yes. This is a A+M fic, along with K+K, M+S

You know what to do!

:_Secret_:


	5. Connected

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS _'...' _

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Connected : 5**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What! Why?"

Tomoe looked at her younger daughter in surprise after telling her that Aoshi was staying over for dinner. She smiled softly, unloading the grocery bags as Misao took a seat on the stool at the counter. "You seemed shocked. Is there a problem with Aoshi staying for dinner?"

"Mom," she started, her brows furrowing, "it seems like we've been seeing a lot of him. Are you two getting serious? Like, marriage serious?"

"No," she said a bit louder, shaking her head as she headed to the fridge. She didn't necessarily think that they were seeing Aoshi around too much. It was only his second time around the house. Misao had a habit of exaggerating though. "Nothing of that sort. I think it's just nice for Megumi and yourself to get use to him."

"We're use to him _now_."

Tomoe raised a elegant brow, looking over her shoulder at Misao. She was acting strange and she didn't understand the problem she had with Aoshi. She closed the fridge door quietly, walking over to the counter. "Is there a problem? Do you not approve of him?"

Misao opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when the words didn't flow freely. She looked down at the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say. _'I can't tell her that I'm having dreams about her boyfriend with us making love and having an affair **while **I'm married to Soujirou. That has mental institution all over it.' _"I do," she lied easily, closing her eyes briefly. She didn't approve of Aoshi being around–though he wasn't bad to look at. It was all too surreal and it gave her a headache. "It's just weird, you know. Having a guy around the house now."

"I understand," she answered with a smile, glancing at the doorway when she heard shoes. Megumi sent her a smile, glancing at her younger sister.

"I saw Aoshi's car–he doesn't have his brother with him, does he?"

Misao let a sly grin come to her lips, "Why? Want him to be?"

"_Please_," she grit out, narrowing her eyes slightly. "He's annoying. I would leave if he were here."

"Megumi," Tomoe softly scolded, "Sanosuke is a sweetheart."

'_So he WANTS you to think,' _she thought to herself, placing her purse on the counter. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Lasagna. It'll be awhile, so you two can sit with Aoshi and keep him company."

* * *

**&&**

"So, Aoshi, what is it that you do for a living?"

Misao glanced at her sister as she asked the question, both of them sitting next to each other with their hands on their laps. Aoshi muted the television once more so he wouldn't be distracted, letting his gaze make its way to Megumi. "Bodyguard."

"I figured you did something as a career that called on your physique," she told him, her lips slowly forming into a smile.

Misao merely rolled her eyes, giving her flirtatious sister a look that didn't need words. Megumi was unbelievable at times. Misao leaned against the armrest, tuning them both out as they continued having a conversation–though Megumi was doing most of the talking. Misao mentally wondered why Aoshi wasn't a big talker. She doubted that he was a shy person because he didn't give off that vibe. He didn't seem shy at all. She blew her bangs away from her eyes, returning her full attention to the two, glancing at her sister before looking at Aoshi. Her blue eyes immediately darted away when their eyes locked briefly. Every time she let her eyes meet his, she felt something. For starters, her stomach did flips and twisted in knots. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Secondly, she felt as if she were longing for him. She wanted to be in his arms–

'_No. Resist the temptation. He's dating mom, Misao! What's **wrong **with you! Forget the dreams, think about Soujirou. Your **boyfriend**.'_

It was true that Misao felt bad for having the dreams. She was cheating on Soujirou in the dreams for crying out loud. Aoshi also consumed most of her thoughts. It was wrong to Misao. She was happy with Soujirou. He was a sweet heart, though possessive at times when other men talked to her. She noticed that he was the same way in the dreams.

"Earth to Misao," Megumi snapped softly, nudging her younger sister.

Misao blinked in surprise, getting pulled away from her thoughts. "What–sorry, I was thinking," she answered quietly, daring a glance at Aoshi who was watching her.

"You act so funny when Aoshi is around," she pointed out openly, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. Another thing about her sister–she was very open about what she thought. Misao opened her mouth as a blush attacked her pale cheeks, but clamped her mouth shut when she didn't have anything to say. She was too embarrassed, unaware that the corners of Aoshi's mouth twitched slightly.

"Anyway," Misao murmured under her breath, looking at Aoshi and trying to calm her nerves. "I found out that you know Kenshin! I mentioned you while I was at his place–"

"You were at Kenshins?" He asked skeptically.

"My best friend is dating him," she told him, a smile coming to her lips. "I was over to do a bit of homework with her. Small world, huh? For all of us to know each other somehow."

'_Too small,' _he thought to himself as he nodded.

"Kenshin talks a lot, but you don't talk much. It's kinda weird that you two are close friends, don't you think? I think so. You two are complete opposites—but you know what they say, opposites attract," she babbled, the smile remaining on her lips.

Megumi watched as the conversation progressed between Aoshi and Misao, raising a brow when she noticed that Aoshi did more than nod with Misao. He wasn't as guarded, but he still had no expression on his face. He may be handsome, but Megumi didn't go for the quiet type. She decided to stop flirting with the man. Megumi excused herself quietly, passing the couch and entering the kitchen, offering to help Tomoe. Megumi wasn't stupid.

It was clear that her younger sister held some type of feelings for their mother's boyfriend.

She knew that Tomoe didn't realize it either. Megumi got glasses and dishes to place on the table, hearing Misao's bubbling laughter float into the kitchen. She sighed, _'Is she laughing at another one of her own jokes?'_

Misao smiled, Aoshi calling Sanosuke an idiot when she mentioned him. "He seems nice."

"He's too loud."

"You're too quiet," she shot back, her eyes dancing with mischief when he looked at her. She wanted to get to know him better, though she felt wrong doing so. She knew that slowly, but surely, her feelings were awakening for him. _'It's like I know everything about him.'_

"You're too talkative."

"I'm friendly."

"With a stranger?"

"Hey, you said that it feels like we've met or whatever. Technically in my mind, you're not a stranger. You're Aoshi Shinomori, quiet, tall, and hand—"

She stopped herself, her lips forming a thin line as Aoshi let himself smile slightly. A small smile. She didn't even know whether to consider it 'small'. Tiny was the word that entered her mind. She glanced down at her lap, fighting the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks. The word 'handsome' almost escaped her mouth and she would've felt like a complete idiot.

Megumi leaned against the counter, watching the two and letting her brow rise once more when she noticed Aoshi give a small smile. She never saw the man smile within the two encounters they had. _'Then again, Misao has the gift to make anyone smile with her friendly personality.'_

"By the way Megumi," Tomoe started, closing the refrigerator, "his brother is joining us for dinner."

Megumi put thoughts of her younger sister and Aoshi on hold as a glare crossed her features.

* * *

**&&**

**Himura Residence**

"What a bummer," Kaoru let out, tilting her head to the side as she sat on the couch, staring at her painted fingernails. She was clad in a simple blue tank top and white shorts, her legs brought onto the couch as she stretched. Her blue eyes drifted to her boyfriend, smiling a bit when she found him staring at her with his violet eyes.

"What is?" He asked quietly, placing a slip of paper on his table as he turned to face her.

She melted with the sight of his bare torso, glad that he belonged to her and _only _her. She sat up, "That Aoshi is dating Tomoe. Misao feels stupid and embarrassed I bet, liking him and having her dreams consumed with just him and other memories."

He nodded, sitting down at the end of the couch, placing a hand on her bare calve. "It certainly is a sticky situation, but if they have the same dreams as we did, it means something."

Kaoru nodded, closing her eyes briefly, feeling a bit guilty that she never told Misao about her dreams in full detail. She had mentioned that she had a dream or two about Kenshin, but never told her that it's what brought them together years ago in the first place. Kenshin had also had dreams about Kaoru before they met and he acted on instinct when they did meet.

"_Kaoru—you're name, it's Kaoru, isn't it?"_

_Kaoru sighed from exhaustion, removing her baseball cap as she looked over her shoulder to respond. She blushed a pretty pink, recognizing the redhead from the field earlier. He didn't look any different. She was too shy to confront him. He was older than her and he most likely didn't experience dreams of hers. She was just a tomboy. "Yes. How did you know?"_

"_Just a guess," he answered stupidly, giving her a lopsided smile in hopes that she would take that as an answer._

_She raised a brow, glaring slightly, "Just a guess, huh. Are you a stalker or something? Do I have to call the cops?"_

"_No, nothing that extreme," he answered softly, his smile softening along with his voice. "Let me treat you to lunch."_

"_What!" The blush deepened. This gorgeous specimen was asking **her **out for a lunch date? She glanced around at the other girls and women that were leaving the field, all of the kids gathering into a large van. The others were around his age and much better looking. "You're—you perv!"_

"_Oro?" He squeaked. He glanced around, noticing that few people heard her and glanced in their direction._

_'Oro?__'_ "_You're much older than me! At least thirty!"_

_His eyes widened slightly as he pointed to himself, "Do I look that old?" _

"_No, but I'm guessing," she answered simply, resting a hand on her hip._

"_You're not very good at guessing then. What do you say about lunch?"_

"_I'm only..you're—"_

"_Age is nothing but a number, Kaoru," he told her gently, stepping closer to her to close the distance between them. Her blue eyes darted up to the man as she recognized those words from her dreams, her stomach fluttering. _

They both figured that it would take time for Misao and Aoshi to be brought together sooner or later and that they shouldn't say anything. Kenshin didn't want to interfere. He had the feeling that things would get moving soon with the two.

* * *

**&&**

"So, Sanosuke, what is it that you do for a living?"

Misao glanced at Tomoe as she asked the question at the table, swallowing her food slowly. She was placed next to Megumi, who had Sanosuke next to her. Megumi wasn't too pleased. Sanosuke swallowed, giving Tomoe a smile. "Just Sano, please," he told her, glancing around in thought, "I don't have a job really. I'll start college..soon. I'm not sure what I want as a career.

"What do you do for money?" Misao asked, leaning forward to look at Sano.

"I do small jobs, here and there," he answered simply, not wanting to mention the Underground Fight Club he attended often. He fought men bare fisted, winning money that people placed on him. He found himself winning quite a lot of fights, though he ended up injured in one way or another. Aoshi sent him a glance, glad that he didn't mention it. Sano let a grin appear on his face, looking at the woman next to him. He resisted the urge to call her 'fox'. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm training to become a veterinarian," she answered, giving him a look.

"She could be a doctor," Tomoe added, giving a smile to her daughter, "but chose otherwise."

"Why?"

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I just thought being a vet would be better. I don't like either occupation since in either situation, there's a life on _my _hands. Being a doctor is still a possibility though."

Misao nodded along with Sano, Sano letting his grin soften. _'So the fox does have a soft spot. Geez, she could show more of it to me instead of being so cold.'_

Misao served herself more lasagna, avoiding eye contact with the man that was sitting across from her with her mother.

* * *

**&&**

Soujiro stirred in his sleep momentarily, rolling over in his bed as he continued to take a short nap before dinner. His brows creased as he slept, resting his arm underneath his head as he lied on his side.

"_Soujiro—what a surprise! I thought you wouldn't be back until later tonight. You said I would be asleep by the time you got here." Misao let out, tying her robe shut as she turned to him. Soujiro closed their bedroom door quietly, taking in her appearance. She had finished taking a bath, her long hair cascading down her back and dripping onto the floor. He ignored what she had said._

"_Didn't you take a bath earlier?"_

"_I did," she answered, giving him a small smile, "but I needed another. Where were you?"_

"_Speaking with Megumi. She had something she needed to discuss with me," he answered quietly, his eyes glued to her. It made her uneasy._

"_Megumi? What did she have to say?"_

"_She suspected something. That's all."_

_Misao let confusion enter her eyes, wondering why Soujirou spoke to her advisor. He never gave her the time of day. He stepped closer to her, causing Misao to leave her thoughts and look at him. He closed the distance, eyeing her up and down before reaching towards her, moving her hair over her shoulder and behind with the rest. She opened her mouth to protest, wincing when he grabbed her chin roughly to turn her head, his eyes blazing when he noticed a mark below her ear._

_He mumbled incoherent words, his jaw clenching. His grip tightened on her chin and she cried out softly, "You **whore**!"_

"_Sou—"_

His eyes flew open as the sound of a slap echoed in his head, sitting up quickly to glance around his room. He swallowed the lump in his throat, confused as to why he dreamt about Misao cheating on him. It wasn't the first dream he had about her, previously having three others of them together—happy as King and Queen. He frowned slightly as he climbed out of his bed, wondering if this 'Aoshi' even existed.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

More uploading problems with this story (I don't know why?) and I sent _another _ticket. A bit more in this chapter. Soujirou _also _has the dreams! Uh oh. It seems like he has different parts of the past though. Also revealed that Kaoru and Kenshin have completely figured out everything and that they know A+M were together in the past. Someone mentioned that there's a lot of age gaps in this story :o) I just wanted to use the same age for the characters as they have in the anime/manga AND when reincarnated, you can't help what age you are when brought back :o) So, I hope that answers that. **Thanks **for the reviews :o)! I like getting them, so keep them coming and let me know what you think:o) Sorry for any grammar issues also. I try my best :o:o) Hope you enjoyed reading!


	6. Hatred

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS _'...' _

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Hatred : 6**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**&&**

After dinner, Misao quietly said her goodbyes to the blue-eyed man, glancing away briefly as Tomoe placed a kiss on his cheek on his cheek and they exchanged words. Megumi slipped her shoes on after Aoshi walked out of the door, Sano smiling as he neared her. He didn't see her car in the driveway, so he assumed that a friend—or boyfriend dropped her off. He hoped she didn't have a boyfriend.

'_Then again, why wouldn't she?'_ "Need a ride home?"

Megumi let her brown eyes dart up to his, on her way to her own apartment that she recently moved in. She still found herself with her mother and sister even though she moved out. She wasn't that ready to leave the nest, so to say. _'I was going to take one of the extra cars, but I really don't feel like running it back over here later on tomorrow.'_ "Sure," she hesitantly replied, staring at the tall man. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. He scared her because of how she felt about him. She was attracted to the man, but due to past relationships, she didn't want to be dependent on a man and get her heart broken in the end.

"Alright, let's go." He turned to look at Misao. "Bye, weasel girl."

Misao let her blue eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously, "Who told you that name!"

"Oh," he let out, surprised. "That _is_ your nickname? I just made it up," he smirked, "it fits you."

"Bye," Misao grit out, hating that dreaded nickname. Her eyes made their way to her older sister, nodding as Megumi motioned for her to call her later on. She watched as the two left the house.

* * *

**&&**

Megumi kept her mouth shut during the ride, her hands folded over her purse in her lap, her eyes remaining glue out the window. She didn't dare to sneak a peek at the brunette next to her who was humming to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', which was currently playing on the radio. After getting her to tell him the directions, he didn't bother speaking to her either. Truthfully, he was nervous and didn't know what to say to the older beauty.

'_Maybe she won't date me because I'm nineteen, so why bother asking her out for a date? She'd turn me down flat out. But it doesn't hurt to try.'_ "Hey fox, I have a question."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Is it intelligent?"

"Uh, yes."

She was silent for a moment before turning her head, her eyes meeting his as he came to a stop at a red light. "Would—could—no, would you mind going out on a date with me sometime?"

She fought down the blush that threatened to paint her cheeks, controlled the butterflies swarming in her stomach, and blocked the emotion that wanted to shine through her eyes. "You call that an intelligent question?"

He glared slightly, pushing on the gas as the light turned green, his eyes flying to the road. "Geez, fox, you're harsh." He wondered if he was really that annoying to the woman next to him. "What's wrong with one date?"

'_What's wrong with one date, huh?'_ She returned her gaze to the window, sighing under her breath as she remembered countless men just wanting her for her looks or hoping to get something from her. She wanted someone that wanted her for her, not just her looks or sex. "Are you hoping to get something from me at the end of the date, Sanosuke?"

"Sano," he mumbled, glancing at her. "Do I seem like the type of guy that just wants sex from a woman?"

"Yes," she answered dryly.

He nodded. Throughout his dating history, he was labeled as the 'bad boy' and fathers/brothers were afraid to have their sisters or daughters date him. They all thought he was after one thing. He wasn't sure how he was labeled a bad boy—but had the feeling that his fighting record had something to do with it and how fast he went through girls'. "Okay, I can understand why you would say that. But I'm not like that—at all. I would just take you out to dinner, maybe something afterwards, and then take you home. I won't even try to get a goodnight kiss."

She smiled slowly at his last statement. Maybe she was too fast to judge the man. He reached her apartment complex and she unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing her purse and looking at him. She debated mentally for at least two minutes, Sano giving her an uncertain look. She found that cute. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly as she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you." She paused, holding up a finger. "Just one."

"Really?" He asked, excitement etching his features. "You will?"

"Yes, though I'll have to check my schedule to see when I'm free."

"Really? You're not just trying to make me feel like an idiot?"

"Really," she answered softly, for once giving him one of her small smiles. She opened the door quickly, getting out of the car with Sano watching her every move. She stood next to the car as she searched through her purse, scribbling on a sheet of paper and tossing it on the seat she once occupied. She tossed her pen back in her purse, watching as Sano picked up the paper.

"Bye, rooster."

A smirk came to his lips as his eyes ran over the numbers, "Bye, fox."

* * *

**&&**

**Few Days Later**

**School**

Misao gasped in her seat as Saitou surprised the class with a pop quiz over the three chapters they had to read in their books. She groaned as she sunk further down in her seat, knowing that she should've read the chapters. Something told her to, but she chose to ignore it and went to the movies instead with her sister. She glanced at the packet of three sheets tossed on her desk, her blue eyes darting up to look at the tall teacher.

He gave her a cold smile.

"I hope that everyone read their chapters like they were supposed to," he announced, passing her as he spoke the words. Few students nodded while others groaned quietly in their seats, shifting nervously. Misao grumbled under her breath, grabbing her pen and scanning the questions.

She didn't understand any of the answers. She raised a brow as she read over one of the questions.

_Think rocks are uninteresting and not worth money? What can limestone, sand and gravel, and clay be used for? Write at least a paragraph for all four. (5 points)_

She hated writing short answers. She didn't know the answer! _'I'm getting a B+ in this class anyway, so what if I fail this pop quiz? I can bring my grade back up easily. Besides, I never asked to take Geoscience!' _She didn't notice Saitou looming over her, waiting for her to write something down. He knew she didn't read the chapters, so he wanted to be amused by her guessing the answers. Misao bit her lip, writing down the only thing she could think of as a use for sand.

_Sand can be used to fill in beaches…and to be in hourglasses._

Saitou merely shook his head before walking off, holding in his laughter. 'Weasel' was far too entertaining and it was clear that she didn't read.

Misao guessed on almost everything as she continued through the pop quiz, glancing ahead to look at Soujirou who had already finished. He was listening to his MP3 player. He had been quieter than usual around her and she decided

to ask, but she got the answer she was expecting. They would talk about it later. She left it at that. She scribbled down an answer for the last question, getting up and walking to the front of the room to place her paper on the others.

She couldn't stop thinking about Aoshi.

A smile crept to her lips as she made her way back to her seat. Ever since their short—but sweet conversation at her place, she wanted to talk to him even more and find out more about the mysterious man. She honestly wanted to find out if he had dreams about her also, but she didn't know how to ask him. She didn't want to seem like a freak. She would think of a way to ask him the question. She wondered when she would see the man again.

* * *

_**&&**_

**Lunch**

Soujirou waited in his car, his fingers lightly tapping the steering wheel in tune with the music. He leaned back in his seat, staring at the store that Misao ran into to buy something for class. She had forgotten that she needed to bring something for a class party. He barely noticed people entering and leaving the store, his thoughts elsewhere on the dreams that continued.

_Megumi turned to look at Soujirou as he entered the room, the usual smile gone from his handsome face. His eyes darted to the advisor, anger evident. Megumi nodded, "I take it that she admitted being with another man."_

"_She did not need to. He had marked her body. I'm not a blind man."_

"_I'm sorry that it had to be this way. I would've never thought that Queen Misao would do such a thing."_

_Soujirou nodded, staring at her with his mouth forming a thin line. He had slapped Misao around, but he wanted to do more to the traitor. He was beginning to become too angry and he left her there on the floor, crying to herself. Though he hated the fact that she was with another man, he didn't like to hear or see his Queen cry over something. He exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes briefly. "Are you sure that it is Aoshi?"_

"_It sounded like his voice in the room when he was speaking. I didn't dare to enter, but I am almost sure that it was her bodyguard, my King. Aoshi has known her ever since she was a child; therefore they are very close. I wouldn't doubt him having feelings for her."_

Soujirou growled softly under his breath as he closed his eyes, his jaw clenching as he rubbed his temples. He couldn't stop thinking about the dreams and the issue with Misao cheating on him bothered him greatly. He was going to bring the topic up when she got back into the car.

* * *

Misao stood in the candy isle, turning around to look at the shelves full of cookies. She figured that it would be enough to feed everyone in the class if she got a box of chocolate chip cookies. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for a box and sighing loudly when she knocked over others on the floor. She grabbed the box she needed, turning to pick them up and blinking with surprise when someone was already bent down picking them up for her. The figure stood, Misao finding herself staring into a chest.

She looked up, a blush spreading over her cheeks when her eyes met blue. He was just beautiful.

Aoshi placed the cookies back on the shelf before returning his gaze to the petite girl. Misao opened her mouth to speak, but found herself looking down at her shoes, her laces becoming very interesting at the moment. She missed the small smile that found its way to his lips. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She shivered at the sound of his deep, rich voice. She wouldn't mind listening to him at all. Her cheeks darkened as she thought about how close he was to her in her dreams. She wished it were that way now. She wanted to lie in bed next to his warmth, hearing his voice next to her ear while she was falling to sleep. _'But he's with my mother.'_ "Lunch," she replied quietly, her eyes drifting up to his. "I'm here to buy some cookies for class because I forgot to get them the day before. Um, you?"

"Picking up a few things," he told her, showing her the plastic bag he had full of contents. He dropped his arm to his side, his blue eyes staring into hers. "I have the feeling that you're uncomfortable around me at times."

Her cheeks were burning and Aoshi saw it. He thought it was adorable. She didn't act any different from the past. Misao shook her head, shrugging her shoulders; "I-I wouldn't call it uncomfortable. Weird is the word to use, since I feel like I know you from somewhere—" Realization hit her. "Oh, I have to go! We don't have that long for lunch and I'm taking up all the time by standing here. I would stay if I could—"

"It's alright."

* * *

Soujirou sighed loudly as he glanced at the time, wondering what was taking his girlfriend so long. He reached for the handle, ready to get out and go inside before he caught a glimpse of Misao, watching her walk out speaking. He smiled slowly at the sight of her, his eyes clouding over as soon as they locked onto the taller man behind her, staring at her as she spoke. Rage took over his senses as his dreams replayed in his mind, Aoshi looking no different one bit. He wanted to kill the man, though he didn't even know him. He wanted him to disappear from their lives. He watched closely as they exchanged several words, Misao heading back to his car as Aoshi went in a different direction.

Soujirou gripped the steering wheel as his eyes remained on Aoshi, Misao climbing into the car. He didn't miss the glance Aoshi threw over his shoulder to his girlfriend, his eyes following her to the car and drifting over to Soujirou.

Their eyes locked and several, blurred memories entered their minds as they stared at each other. Aoshi stiffened when he saw his 'King' from his dreams. His face remained emotionless, but he was more than surprised to see him. If possible, the rage in Soujirou increased and he didn't hear Misao speaking to him. Aoshi tore his gaze away from the boy, making his way to his car. Soujirou pulled out of his parking space soon after, silence entering the car as he drove off, Aoshi watching the car with his blue eyes.

He couldn't explain the feelings that entered him as he ran into the shorter girl. He was excited and zippy; though he was sure Misao couldn't tell with his skill of masking his emotions. There was more to his feelings than that. He thought there was a possibility that what he felt was love. He hated himself for having feelings for the younger girl. Being young posed a problem, but the larger issue was that he was dating Tomoe. He wanted to end things with her soon because they didn't have too much in common and they weren't a lovely dovey couple. They just enjoyed each other's company at times. Nothing more.

His thoughts about Tomoe disappeared as an image of Misao giving him a smile appeared. He let out a quiet sigh, starting his black Viper.

'_Even in this life, she still belongs to him.'_

_

* * *

_

Soujirou glanced at his beautiful girlfriend, a small smile coming to his lips. She was oblivious to the fact that Aoshi looked at her—obviously checking her out. His girlfriend tended to be oblivious to men checking her out. She didn't think she was good-looking enough to have men do so. Misao rambled on about Mr. Hajime being a prick, her big blue eyes narrowing as she spoke of him. She turned her head to look at him as he came to a stop at the light, her eyes sparkling as a smile bounced onto her face. He was watching her.

"What? You agree about him?"

Soujirou shrugged, "He has his days of being a complete ass. Who was that you were talking to as you left the store?" He had asked the question quickly, successfully changing the subject with Misao. He kept his temper under control when he noticed her smile enlarge. His jaw clenched.

"Aoshi, he's dating my mom. He's a nice guy, but socially-disabled at times."

"He looks familiar," he spoke slowly, wanting to ask Misao if she was attracted to the man. He pushed the question aside.

"You think so?"

"Yes," he murmured, reaching over to lace their fingers together. She glanced at their hands, her smile softening. She was fortunate to have a man as sweet as Soujirou by her side. She understood why she cheated on him in her past life. Aoshi was always in her life and Soujirou came later, but was never around. Aoshi was her first love and it remained that way despite the fact that she was married. He drove when the light turned green, his smile widening into a cold smile as he tightened his grip on Misao's hand. "Very much so."

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Another chapter:o) It took longer to get this out for numerous reasons, one being that I have other stories that I'm obligated to. I want this story to remain interesting, so I also take my time on the chapters. So, don't be too stressed because of how long it takes for a new chapter to come out. Never fear, a chapter will never take a month or three to be uploaded unless my computer breaks down. So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Soujirou finally saw Aoshi and clearly, he was not a happy camper! Remember, there's OOC, so don't complain about how the characters are :o)I wanted them to be OOC, just for fun. Leave wonderful reviews, telling me what you think!

**Noodle: **You thought the summary sounded depressing? Hm, well, I'm taking in what you said. I might change the summary to what you suggested because that sounded good lol. I'm glad you started reading even though the summary seemed depressing! I'd also be sad if I had a crush/dreams about my moms boyfriend. It'd be too creepy.

**Mandella-sama: **I try to get them longer, because short chapters annoy me at times.

**ExternalDarkness: **A bit more Saitou in this chapter :o)! I try to fit all the characters in one way or another, so you will see more of him! He's somewhat the bad guy in Misao's life, teasing her and making her life hell, because that's Saitou for you. I'm glad you like the point of the story and how love prevails :o)! You understand! Lol.

**Icyblossom: **Now you see how Soujirou reacted, so uh oh ;)

**marbles-chan: **Oh no, cheesy! Lol, don't worry, I heard that before. But I'm glad that you like the dreams now, because they do play a big part in the story.

**EcstasyofSesshoumaru: **Oh my, updated as soon as I could :o)! Next chapter will be out faster.

**Lil-battousai girl**: Sou-chan isn't too happy!

**Nutte: **Expect fluff (minus dreams) with Aoshi and Misao SOON! Very soon. ;)

**Inufan17: **Keep loving it :)!

**Kaleena DragonMaster: **Thank you for thinking so :o) I was a little scared people would bash the story at first..

**AssassinRasika:**I'm pleased to hear that you think Misao is funny! Because I found her quite humorous in the cartoon/manga, so I try to make her entertaining!

**lil kagome 14: **Not a Sou-chan fan? Lol, that's fine. There'll be more Misao+Aoshi time in the next chapter. Never fear.

**beijaflor:**Seems like I left you in suspense!

**Leiral:**Thanks for thinking the story is great so far!

**InuYashaGurl2007:** I'm always happy when a reader really likes my story. It keeps me writing and I'm glad that I can entertain you with this story.

**reader: **Thanks :o)


	7. Feelings Realized

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

ITALICS DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Feelings Realized : 7**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**&&**

**Foods Class**

Misao tapped her fingers on the counter as she watched Kaoru have trouble measuring out ingredients, raising a brow. Kaoru had a habit of making the food taste horrible or not turn out at all. They were making muffins and Misao didn't have much faith in her best friend. Misao watched as the other person in their group asked to help and Kaoru handed him the measuring spoon, looking at Misao.

"Something wrong?" She asked with her usual smile.

'_Kaoru is so pretty. I wish I had more curves like her. I'm surprised Soujirou ever asked me out with all these other curvaceous girls around. He asked me out way before the dreams ever began. Maybe the dreams aren't supposed to repeat themselves. Maybe I'm blowing everything out of proportion.' _"Just thinking about those annoying dreams again. They're taking over my life!" She joked, returning the smile. "I ran into Aoshi at the store today. He was picking something up. Coincidence?"

"I think not," she finished, both of them turning around in unison as the teacher entered the room. She didn't like students' talking because she figured it distracted everybody. Misao found her more annoying than Mr. Hajime. "I got a glimpse of Aoshi before. He's really cute. Too quiet and emotionless for my taste. I understand he's dating your mom, but that doesn't mean you can't keep talking to him and get him to open up some more. Just don't rape him or anything."

A pretty pink blush sprung to her cheeks, "Kaoru! I'm not like you with Kenshin, geez!"

Her best friend giggled, a light blush coming to her cheeks also as Misao shook her head.

* * *

**&&**

Misao closed her locker as everyone filled the hallways, getting ready to walk out of the school. Kaoru came up next to her, rambling off about her last class she was in, Soujirou leaning against the corner, talking to a group of friends'. Misao passed him as he glanced, knowing that he would catch up with her once he was done talking to his friends. They exited the school, Misao following Kaoru to Kenshin's car, smiling at him. Kenshin returned the smile to the shorter girl, blinking in surprise when Kaoru help up a plastic bag full of green muffins.

"Oro?"

"We made them today," Kaoru told him, a smile on her face as he looked at her.

"What kind..are they?" He asked carefully, not wanting to offend her by pointing out that they were green and flat.

Misao answered, "Blueberry, but don't ask why they're green on top. We're not quite sure. Oh, and they're flat because _Kaoru _never put in the baking soda! I didn't eat any, but I'm sure they're good, Kenshin." She gave him a sly smile, teasing him. She knew Kaoru would want him to try them. He sent her a small glare before his violet gaze went back to his girlfriend.

"Well, at least they look edible," he murmured, eyeing them.

Kaoru smiled, "You think so?"

"Yes," he lied easily, opening the car door for her. Misao laughed to herself, shaking her head. Kaoru waved to Misao, kissing Kenshin on his cheek before sliding into the car, Kenshin closing the door. Misao crossed her arms, raising a brow at Kenshin. He gave her a small smile. "What? You know she gets upset when some criticizes her cooking."

"Brace yourself, Himura. From what I heard, they're hard as rock," she told him, laughing at the look that crossed his handsome face. "Try to break it to her easily when you tell her you can't even bite into them." She patted him on his chest, walking off as he sighed loudly, walking over to his side of the car. The smile remained on her face as she headed to a group of friends', jumping when she heard a car honk. Her wide blue eyes darted to the black Viper beside the curb, the window rolling down to reveal Aoshi.

They stared for several seconds before Aoshi decided to break the silence. "Your mother had to run a quick errand and asked if I would pick you up and take you home."

"Sh-She did, did she?" Misao felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of them being alone. She might say something stupid, but she nodded anyway, reaching for the door handle before she heard Soujirou's voice cut in her thoughts. She let go of the handle, turning around to be greeted with him walking towards her, a small smile on his face.

"Soujirou, I'm heading home," she told him when he got close enough, standing next to her.

"With who?" He didn't wait for her to answer, but bent down to look in the car, his smile remaining on his lips when he saw it was Aoshi. He cleared his throat, standing up straight to look at his girlfriend, grabbing her elbow gently to pull her away from the car a little. "Misao, I don't want you going anywhere with him."

She resisted the urge to laugh, but rose a brow instead. "And why not? This is Aoshi, my moms boyfriend."

"But _I _could give you a ride home," he told her, his smile slowly fading. Misao smiled slowly, placing a hand on his chest as she gave him a peck on his cheek. He kept his hand on her elbow, waiting for her to agree to come with him. He could always talk her into things.

"I know Soujirou, but he came all the way here to take me home like my mom asked. It'd be a little rude to blow him off for doing the favor." She gave him another peck on his cheek, pulling out of his grasp and missing the look that crossed his eyes. "I'll give you a call tonight, alright? Promise."

"Alright."

Misao flashed him a smile before getting in the car, Aoshi rolling up the window without a word. Soujirou stood, watching the car speed off, hating the fact that they were alone. _'Then again, he **is **dating her mother, so he wouldn't dare try anything on her. He'll pay if I find out he did try something. I'll make sure of it.'_

_

* * *

_

**&&**

"That was your boyfriend?"

"Hm? Yes," Misao answered quietly, leaning back comfortably in the seat. She was amazed how clean the car was inside and out, no dust on the dashboard and no crumbs or dirt on the carpet. He was a neat freak, she concluded. "He saw you earlier today and he mentioned that you looked familiar."

"Never saw him."

"Oh," she replied lamely, not knowing what to say to the man. She felt as if she could share anything with him, yet she was shy around him. She glanced at him, memorizing his profile before asking her question. "What do you like about my mom?"

It caught him by surprise, taking him several seconds to respond. "She's a nice woman."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No."

"Have you dated someone like her before?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, Aoshi! Cut it with the two-three word sentences!"

The words she spoke sounded so familiar. He glanced at her because of her little outburst, receiving a deadly glare from the small girl. He had a feeling that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, despite her size. Misao continued to glare even as he returned his gaze to the road, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. She was still full of energy and still _loud_. With his dating history, he never dated a woman that was like her. He stuck to the mature, quiet type, not that he was saying Misao wasn't mature. He was sure that she was mature in certain situations. He sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are," she spat.

She was too funny, but he didn't let his laugh out. "Do you talk more around my mom?"

"Yes," he answered, stopping at a red light.

"Oh. Do you want me to stop talking? I'm probably annoying you and everything, so I'm sorry. I'll stop bothering you—"

"You're not annoying me, Misao," he interrupted, her name rolling off his tongue. She blushed at the way he spoke her name and at the faint smile he flashed her. A smile came to her lips also, crossing her legs as she stared at the blue-eyed man. She continued asking him questions, still receiving short answers.

* * *

**&&**

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder as she exited the building, a new woman taking over her shift. She placed her purse on her shoulder, pulling out her car keys from her purse, gasping when she bumped into a hard chest. A hand flew out, grabbing her arm gently to keep her in place. She recognized the chuckle immediately, looking up to see Sano. He gave her a crooked smile, slipping his hand away from her arm. She missed the warmth as soon as it left.

"Sano," she stared quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Your mother mentioned where you worked, so I decided to stop by. Don't worry, I'm not stalking you."

"That's good to hear," she said with a smile. "Listen, I was going to call you—what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I just sprained two fingers and my knuckles were cut open," he told her, lifting his bandaged hand. "Nothing too serious, though. That's what happens when you get into a fight, fox."

She glared, "Nothing too serious?"

"I've broken my hand five times. I'm a fast healer and I'm not going to lie, I enjoy fighting. There, you learned something new about me."

"Five times? You could seriously injure your hand."

He grinned, "Worried?"

"No."

He lost his grin, "What?"

"I'm just telling you what could happen. I would say it to anyone." She sighed, "As I was saying, I was going to call and schedule that date. I was thinking tonight, but with your hand—"

"Forget about my hand," he said quickly, a smile coming back to his lips, "we can go tonight. I'll pick the place and come get you, alright? I already have a place in mind."

She was hesitant, but she nodded slowly, "How should I dress?"

"Casual."

'_Thanks. I hate dressing up for first dates and going somewhere expensive. It's cliché.' _"Alright. Let's say, eight?"

"Eight it is then."

She let her smile widen, wanting to follow her instincts this time. They told her to go with him because he was different from other men. She agreed, listening to her dreams also. She was with him in her dreams and she was content. It has been quite some time since she's been happy and she had a feeling that Sano would make her happy.

* * *

**&&**

Misao walked into the house, inviting Aoshi inside and closing the door once he entered. She made her way to the kitchen with a smile, asking him if he wanted a drink. He simply nodded, following her tracks and leaning against the counter, the large house silent. Misao opened the refrigerator, listing off the different drinks they had and pulling out the Sprite that Aoshi selected.

"You know Aoshi, I approve of you. You're a nice guy, though silent and creepy."

He let his gaze lock on her, "Creepy?"

"Quiet people are creepy," she told him with a large smile, pouring him his drink. "You see, quiet kids are always the ones that shoot up schools. Quiet adults are always the people that hide dark secrets of murder or something like that."

'_She has quite the imagination.'_

"Or quiet people had a rough childhood. Did you—oh, I'm sorry—I shouldn't ask—"

"No," he answered, taking the glass from her and wondering if she felt something between them like he did when their fingers touched. With her glancing to the floor with her cheeks brightening, he had a feeling she did. "I didn't have a rough childhood."

"Oh." The smile returned and her big blue eyes locked with his, "Then you must have a deep, dark secret. Do you?"

His lip twitched, "Possibly."

"Really! Would you mind telling me? I won't tell anyone, I swear. Misao Makimachi never tells secrets! Though, I am being a bit nosey, so just forget I asked for you to tell me. It's none of my business."

After taking a sip of his pop, he set the glass down quietly, his eyes slowly making their way to her. Her eyes were full of innocence and mischief, another thing that never changed about her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than her older sister in his eyes. To him, she was everything she needed in a woman. She was strong, independent, and amusing. He stared at her a moment longer before pushing away from the counter, taking a few steps before reaching her and looming above her. She looked up, her eyes widening slightly when his fingers touched her cheek lightly. They both felt something run through their beings, the same thing they felt once their fingers touch with the glass.

She seemed hesitant and frightened as she stared up at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't understand what was going on, but when he touched her, a memory flooded her mind.

_Misao rested her elbows on her window ledge, her eyes bored and emotionless as she watched her King wander outside in the garden, talking to another man about an important topic. So important and confidential that Misao couldn't tag along. She sighed, pushing away from the window to turn around and see her bodyguard, Aoshi. Her troublesome thoughts about her husband disappeared as his dark blue eyes met hers._

"_Aoshi, where have you been?"_

"_Your King had me run some errands for him," he told her quietly, looking down at her as she neared him, letting her slip her arms around him for comfort. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "Is there something wrong?"_

_She buried her face in his clothing, sighing softly, just wanting to be held by him. She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the wall in thought. "Sometimes I wonder, what if my parents never died? Surely, they would've let me be with you. We wouldn't be in this situation if they never died—they wanted me to be happy, not forced to marry someone from a different country. Don't you agree?"_

"_I do."_

"_Are you just saying that to please me?"_

_He smiled then, lifting her chin with his finger. "No, Misao. I honestly believe things _would've _been different if they didn't pass. Where is the King?"_

"_In the gardens, speaking with a man," she told him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw softly, her hands resting on his hard chest. The high heels helped, barely. She cursed him for being so tall. His hands rested on her small waist, returning the kiss, but on her forehead._

"_Do you ever think about us being caught?"_

"_No. Soujirou is too oblivious to everything. He pays no attention to me unless he wants me under the sheets."_

_Aoshi didn't like hearing that, but he knew it was true and he couldn't do anything about Soujirou touching her and seeing her beauty. He nodded, staring at her as she grabbed his larger hand slowly, lacing their fingers together gently. He bent down to her to place a soft kiss to her neck, causing her to shiver with the warmth of his breath. She moved closer to him, closing her eyes as he spoke. "Someday, you will belong completely to me."_

"My secret," he began quietly, "is that there's this girl that I want. But there's complications that keep me from having her to myself."

"A-A girl?" She stammered, somewhat sure that he had the dreams also.

"Yes. I still love her after all this time and I'm confident that she feels the same about me."

'_That's his longest sentence yet, I think!'_ She watched him as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes, moving closer to her, causing her breath to quicken. _'This isn't happening! No way! This is another dream; it has to be! Snap out of it, Misao!'_ Before she knew it, his lips were mere inches away from hers, licking her lips nervously as she felt his breath fan over her lips. She swallowed, a blush covering her cheeks as the handsome man stared at her.

"Do you?"

'_He's—he means me? WAKE UP, Misao!' _"I-I—you have them too, don't you?" She blurted, her cheeks warming up by the minute. He simply nodded.

'_I'm not crazy. Thank God.'_ She hesitated before answering, feeling his hand returning to her cheek once more as she relaxed, a small smile coming to her lips; "After all this time, yes, I still do."

He didn't have to smile; the mask of his eyes disappeared, showing the emotion she needed. There moment was ruined when they heard a door shut, Aoshi removing his hand away from her and moving back to the counter, picking up his glass. As Tomoe entered the kitchen with a small smile on her face, she looked to Misao who was looking through the refrigerator, glancing at her mother.

It seemed like history was repeating itself after all.

There were still a few things keeping them apart.

* * *

- - - - - - – - - –

Yay, update! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Already over 50 at 6 chapters? Let me tell you, I didn't expect this story to do so well so far. If you're confused, let me clear something up. Misao and Aoshi are having the same time period dreams, while Sou-chan is having dreams further along, learning of how Misao is cheating on him and everything. So don't compare their dreams together, because they're having them at different times of their marriage. Okay :o)? And someone asked does Tomoe have the dreams as well–no. She's just interference in the story, truthfully. Darn Tomoe for interuppting! They almost kissed:o) Well, you know what to do! Hope everyone enjoyed reading!


	8. Jealousy

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS _'...' _

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Jealousy : 8**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Aoshi," Tomoe started quietly, "you could always stay over for dinner tonight."

Misao closed the refrigerator inaudibly, glancing at the tall man who had finished his glass. He placed it down gently, his eyes on Tomoe. "I'm afraid I can't, not tonight. I have something I need to tend to. Maybe another time," he spoke, making his way to Tomoe. Misao stood in the kitchen without speaking, straining her ears to hear what Aoshi and her mother were talking about. She stared as Tomoe gave him a soundless peck on his cheek, touching his arm as he passed her to leave.

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder, "Goodbye, Misao."

"Erm—bye, Aoshi," she managed to stammer out, forcing a smile. With that, he was out the door, leaving the two girls' by themselves. Tomoe smiled softly at her youngest, getting a glass out for herself from the cabinet.

"You two get to know each other a bit better?"

'_You could say that.'_ "Yeah, he's a cool guy."

"Yes, he is," she quietly agreed, filling her glass up with water from the sink. "But.."

Misao raised a thin brow, "But what?"

"I met this man today," she told her, her smile widening slightly, "and his name is Akira. He's much different from Aoshi. Don't get me wrong, Aoshi is quite the gentlemen, but he just doesn't have _it_."

'_Um.' _"So, what're you saying? You're dumping Aoshi for some other guy?" In a way, she was relieved, but she also didn't know if Aoshi held _some _feelings for Tomoe. He started dating her before they even met after all. _'Maybe he is attracted to her and won't dump her anytime soon just because he has the dreams also. Though, I'm pretty sure that if mom didn't come walking in, we would've shared a kiss.' _She blushed at that thought.

"No, but Akira _did _ask me out for dinner. I had to decline, of course. He wants us to be more than just friends, but I can't do that to Aoshi."

"Well, if you like Akira better, it would only make sense to start dating him." _'I want her to break up with him, yet I don't.' _"Aoshi is a grown man, mom. It isn't high school anymore, he won't go crazy if you break up with him."

"Perhaps you're right, but we'll see how things go for now. I don't even know Akira that well to begin with."

"I understand," Misao replied softly, a small smile coming to her lips as she thought about Aoshi.

* * *

**&&**

Misao sat on the couch eating popcorn, her legs crossed as she watched Megumi walk into the room, modeling different outfits. She popped a piece in her mouth, a bored expression on her face as Megumi stood in front of her. She picked a tight, black tank top with a small jean jacket thrown over it for the night air. The skirt was also blue jean, clinging to her thighs and wasn't _too _short. She knew Tomoe would approve.

Misao shrugged, "I like it. It's casual and sexy at the same time. Though, guys always think you're sexy no matter what you wear."

"You really like the outfit? Not skimpy at all?"

"Not at all," she mumbled, popping another piece in her mouth. "And you're going with _rooster_? What made you say yes? It's baffling—"

"He turned out to be an all right guy," she interrupted, running her fingers through her long hair. She turned around to face the television, blocking Misao's view as she neared it, checking herself in the large mirror that was placed above the television. Misao rolled her eyes, grabbing her bowl of popcorn as she fell over onto her side, able to see a bit of the shower.

"Megumi," she hissed, glaring at her when she glanced over her shoulder.

Megumi moved away from the mirror, sitting down on the couch by her younger sister. She looked at the television, seeing that it was another episode of _Made_, a punk rock girl wanting to be crowned prom Queen. She watched the show with her for several minutes, looking at the clock when the doorbell rang. Misao grinned, nudging her sister with her foot as she stood up. She gave her a wink, "Have fun, but not _too _much fun."

Megumi rolled her eyes, but gave Misao a smile before walking out of the living room to greet Sano at the door. Misao muted the television to try and listen to their conversation.

"Wow, you look great."

'_Told you, Megumi.'_

"I didn't over dress or anything?"

'_NO Megumi, he told you **casual.**__You're being casual or whatever.'_

"No, it's just fine."

'_See, why am I always right? And they call her the **smarter **sister. How rude.' _Misao heard the door shut after yelling her goodbye to the two, placing her bowl of popcorn next to the couch. She swallowed, resting her head on her arm as she stared at the show, laughing briefly at a humorous part with the _Made _coach. She smiled, letting out a small yawn. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on the couch, the remote lying next to her stomach.

* * *

**&&**

"I'm surprised that you would tell me you were having dreams about Misao," Kenshin spoke softly, giving Aoshi a crooked smile when he glanced at the much shorter man. He walked with the man down the sidewalk, both of them ignoring women that passed and tried to get their attention. "Well, I told you everything just now about how I had the dreams also and they're all _very _real. How will you deal with the whole situation?"

"She's young," he mumbled, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.

"So was Kaoru," Kenshin told him with a smile, raising a brow. "But I paid attention to the dreams and went with it—and look at us now! I'm pretty convinced that if you follow the dreams, you will end up as I am. Aoshi, you're a secretive man. I'm sure you can keep a relationship a secret from others."

"…."

"I suggest you get her separated from her boyfriend as soon as possible. Do you even know what happened between the three of you in the past?"

"No, the dreams haven't gone that far."

"Has hers?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't get to continue speaking of the topic."

"Well, hopefully things ended somewhat well in the end."

* * *

**&&**

"_Soujiro—what a surprise! I thought you wouldn't be back until later tonight. You said I would be asleep by the time you got here." Misao let out, tying her robe shut as she turned to him. Soujiro closed their bedroom door quietly, taking in her appearance. She had finished taking a bath, her long hair cascading down her back and dripping onto the floor. He ignored what she had said._

"_Didn't you take a bath earlier?"_

"_I did," she answered, giving him a small smile, "but I needed another. Where were you?"_

"_Speaking with Megumi. She had something she needed to discuss with me," he answered quietly, his eyes glued to her. It made her uneasy._

"_Megumi? What did she have to say?"_

"_She suspected something. That's all."_

_Misao let confusion enter her eyes, wondering why Soujirou spoke to her advisor. He never gave her the time of day. He stepped closer to her, causing Misao to leave her thoughts and look at him. He closed the distance, eyeing her up and down before reaching towards her, moving her hair over her shoulder and behind with the rest. She opened her mouth to protest, wincing when he grabbed her chin roughly to turn her head, his eyes blazing when he noticed a mark below her ear._

_He mumbled incoherent words, his jaw clenching. His grip tightened on her chin and she cried out softly, "You **whore**!"_

"_Sou—"_

_Misao touched her cheek lightly, tears welling up in her wide blue eyes as she stared at the floor. She heard Soujirou breathing heavily, his hand dropping to his side, the hand he used to slap her harshly. It felt more like a punch to Misao, causing her to fall on her rear. She swallowed, fighting back against the tears that threatened to spill. She bit her lip gently, using her free hand to close her robe slowly._

"_Soujirou—"_

"_Don't tell me you can **explain**," he told her cynically, his eyes locked on her marked neck. "Who is it?"_

_She didn't answer, but whimpered when Soujirou marched to close the distance between them, grabbing her slender wrists roughly. She tried to pull away, closing her eyes as he pulled her up from the marble floor, expecting another blow to the face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, remembering that this was her **kingdom **and she ruled before he did. Her eyes darted to his, a frown appearing on her pretty face._

"_You can't treat me like this," she murmured, "I ruled—"_

_A cold smile came to his lips as he stared down at his petite wife, "You **ruled **until you married me. **I **am King, **you **and your kingdom belong to me and serve under me. You have no power, Misao. You know that. But this isn't what we were discussing." His grip tightened on her wrist, meant to hurt her. His smile remained on his lips even as she cried out in pain. "Who is it? Who's the man that dares to touch my Queen?"_

"…"

"_Are you actually trying to protect him? Smart. You know I will have his head in an instant. Could it be the cook, Sanosuke?"_

"_No."_

"_Your dear bodyguard, Aoshi?"_

'…' "_No."_

_He glared dangerously, letting go of her wrist and stepping away from her. "Very well, then. If you want to play games with me, then so be it. Just know that when I find out who it is, he'll be dead as soon as possible. Maybe you should join him afterwards."_

"_W-What?"_

"_I have no need for an unfaithful Queen." He reached forward, running his fingers through her hair, "I may love you and you may be a beautiful Queen, but no one crosses me, Misao. Keep that in mind."_

'_It has to be Aoshi, who else could it be?'_

_He watched as she fell to the floor, tears escaping her eyes as she stared at the floor, droplets landing. He inhaled deeply, turning on his heel and leaving the room—_

Misao jerked awake when the sound of doors slamming echoed. She heard the remote falling onto the floor into her bowl of popcorn, her eyes staring at the television as her body trembled gently. _Made _was over and a new show had come on. She sat up, glancing around to make sure she was truly awake and she let out a sigh, feeling her wrist with her slender fingers.

It was sore.

'_Well, that's a first,' _she thought to herself, eyeing for any bruises. Her mouth formed a thin line as images flashed through her mind, reminding her of the dream she just experienced. _'More like a nightmare. I **never **saw Soujirou get so upset. How did he find out in the past? He said that he was speaking with Megumi—my advisor then. She wouldn't do the same _now _would she? No, she's my sister. Even if she knew that I had feelings for Aoshi, she wouldn't go behind my back and tell Soujirou. She's my sister now, things are different.'_

She jumped and was pulled away from her thoughts when the phone rang, the shrill noise echoing throughout the house. She swallowed, getting off of the couch and numbly making her way to the phone, picking it up while reading the caller ID. She smiled slightly to herself, "Hi, Soujirou."

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound a bit shaky."

"I just had a bad dream. Woke up just now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He paused briefly, "Did your car ride home go well?"

"Yes, silly," she giggled, "why wouldn't it? You make Aoshi sound like he's some type of killer."

"I don't trust him," he murmured, his tone serious.

Misao made a noise from the back of her throat, making her way back to the couch. She sat down, pulling the remote out of the popcorn and putting it next to her. She muted the television, picking up the bowl of popcorn and placing it on her lap. "He can be trusted, Soujirou," she told him; pretty positive that Aoshi wouldn't try to make a move on her again. _'He probably wasn't going to kiss me anyway. It's _me_. Megumi and mom are far more prettier.'_

"I don't know."

"Why are you being so paranoid about Aoshi? You've never even met him." _'Maybe he has the right to be paranoid. Aoshi _did _start the affair by kissing me first, not that I cared.'_

"There's just something about him."

'_It would only make sense that Soujirou has the dreams too, right? If he's in them, he must have them.' _"Soujirou?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind," she said quietly, "it was a silly question."

They continued speaking, Misao bringing her legs onto the couch as she listened to him speak. She laughed at a comment he made, leaning back against the cushion with her eyes closed. She raised her fingers to her lips, lightly brushing them across. In all honesty, she wanted to feel Aoshi's lips against hers, but felt guilty for even thinking that. _'Maybe I should leave Soujirou, but..'_

She was scared that Soujirou would react the same way he did in the past.

But she would have to sleep to find out what else Soujirou did in his wrath.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shorter chapter, I think. Sorry, but I didn't want to add too much! Next chapter will be longer with some alone time with Aoshi and Misao ;o) Bet you're all excited for that, those who are rooting for Aoshi and Misao. Soujirou is acting like he is still King, ordering Misao what to do and whatnot! That may cause some trouble.

**EcstasyofSesshoumaru:** Don't get too excited! lol

**Unforgivable Horror:** It's okay if you don't like Soujirou lol, he's becoming the bad guy of the story anyway. I love the character, don't get me wrong. And I love Meg/Sano pairings, so of course there's going to be dreaming between the two.

**ExternalDarkness:** Love triangles are bad. I feel bad for Soujirou too.

**InuYashaGurl2007: **Darn that Tomoe.

**Beijaflor :** Updated as soon as possible :o)

**Baby jen:** Yea, you should be sleeping! Don't want to be late for work and thank you for enjoying the story so far. And of course Kenshin would be a hottie in the story! He's drool-worthy with everyone.


	9. Confessions

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

_ITALICS_ DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Confessions : 9**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I think my little sister may have a crush on your older brother," Megumi stated gently, glancing at Sano across from her. He swallowed his food, shrugging as he rolled his eyes.

"Girls' usually fall for the tall, mysterious, and handsome bit."

"I thought it was tall, _dark_, and handsome."

"It is, but Aoshi doesn't have a tan like I do." A grin came to his handsome face, "But _I _fit the tall, dark, and handsome thing."

She gave him a bored look, "You think so?"

He lost his grin. He didn't understand the beauty. One minute she was nice and actually gave him true smiles, but the second he tried to find out more about her, she would close up and put a tough face on. He didn't like that. He wanted to get to know her and have her loosen up around him. "Are you afraid of men?"

Her fork still and she looked at the man through her bangs, her ruby lips forming a thin line. _'Where in the world did that come from? We weren't even talking about that.' _She cleared her throat gently, "What makes you say that?"

"You put up such a fight when I first met you. Then I asked you to come with me tonight and you put up another little fight. What's the problem?"

"I just don't necessarily need a man in my life right now," she told him, taking a bite of her chicken salad. She chewed, her eyes locking with his–his eyes that she loved. They were warm and inviting and chocolate brown color of his eyes attracted her to them. She swallowed quietly, moving her hair behind her. "I don't want to have a serious relationship or anything like that and you seem like you want to. Honestly, I think it would be better if we were just friends and that's _it_. You're a nice guy, so far."

Sano frowned slightly.

"_Sano," Megumi hissed, smacking away his wandering hands when she simply asked him to tie the back of her dress closed. The cook and fighter outside of the palace simply smiled. "There's a meeting I have to go to with the Queen in _thirty minutes_. I don't have time to deal with your perverted–"_

"_Megumi," he murmured against her neck, loosening the ties rather than tightening them. His warm breathe on her skin caused her to shiver slightly in his arms and he noticed, his grin evident on her skin. "I love you."_

"_Yes, I know rooster, I love you too but–"_

"_Then just let me make love to you and shut up. You'll be there in time."_

He pushed the dream in the back of his mind, wanting to hear her speak those three words to him. They were meant to be together and he wasn't going to waste time getting with her. He wanted her. In the past, she wasn't as afraid of men. If anything, she told many of them off when they tossed perverted comments to her and the only man she ever looked at was him. He wasn't going to mention the dreams. He knew that they were telling him something and that Megumi most likely felt the same about her. "Do you like lying to yourself?"

She frowned, "What?"

"You want us to be more than friends, you're just afraid that I'll hurt you in some way because your past boyfriends–a bunch of pricks, hurt you. Megumi, I wouldn't ever hurt you."

"You don't even know me," she scoffed, ready to slap the idiot.

"I know you better than you think."

"Oh, really?" She made it sound challenging, raising an elegant eyebrow in the process.

"Really," he told her with a smirk, taking another bite of his food as she fumed mentally. He had a feeling that he was upsetting her since it happened often, though she wasn't as upset inside. He let his eyes meet hers, waiting for her to speak. He decided to continue, resting his elbows on the table. "I _bet _you that your favorite color is purple, you never go a day without wearing lipstick, and you have a _hardly _noticeable mole under your left breast and—"

"Pervert," she hissed, a blush springing onto her pale cheeks as she lowered her gaze to her plate. She ignored his loud laughter that came, making her blush deepen even more. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear, closing her eyes briefly as his laughing died down, a small chuckle escaping from his lips every now and then. She fisted her fingers in her skirt, knowing that he could only know that information from the dreams she also experienced. She thought she was crazy, but now she knew that it was all real and she wasn't the only one experiencing memories from the past. She lifted her gaze, finding him staring at her with a lopsided grin on his face. She remembered his sexy, lazy smiles that he had only for her, how he looked when she woke up next to him, and every muscled line she traced with her finger.

She shook her head slowly, "No, I don't like lying to myself, Sano."

He blinked in surprise, his brown eyes widening. _'And I thought I didn't convince her.' _His eyes softened and the grin remained on his face. "Good."

* * *

**&&**

**Next Day**

Misao closed her locker quietly, adjusting her folders in her arms as she turned away, her brows knitting together in thought. She didn't have another dream last night, but figured that she probably couldn't remember it. After her last memory, she wanted to know what had really happened. It bothered her how upset Soujirou became, but only because Soujirou always had a gentle nature to him around her. She bit her bottom lip gently, her blue eyes widening in surprise when an arm wrapped around her small shoulders.

She looked up, forcing a smile when she saw that it was Soujirou. He leaned down and she slowly closed her eyes as he placed a kiss on her lips, pulling her closer to him and ignoring their friends' that whistled as they watched them. Misao blushed as he pulled away, sticking her tongue out at Kaoru who also joined in on the whistling. Kaoru pulled her friend away from Soujirou, tossing him a wink before walking off with her to talk about 'girl things'. Soujirou didn't bother protesting, use to Kaoru doing that and giving him that answer.

They wandered into their first hour class, seeing that only two other students were sitting in their seats. Fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. Kaoru rolled her eyes, sitting down on her desk and watching as Misao took a seat next to her. "So," Kaoru started, "Kenshin mentioned that he saw Aoshi's car at the school yesterday. Why was he there?"

"He came to pick me up. Favor for my mom. And no, Kaoru, before you say anything. _Nothing _happened in the car, geez!"

She sighed, not being able to ask her question.

"But something did _almost _happen when we were alone at the house," she mumbled, glancing up at Kaoru. "He said that..he has the same dreams like I do–"

"Really!"

"I was surprised–no, more than surprised. He almost kissed me before my mom walked in."

Kaoru leaned in with interest, "And you were going to _let _him, weren't you?" She nodded. "Misao, that's your moms boyfriend! You boyfriend-stealer."

"Thanks, Kaoru!"

Kaoru let out a bubbly laugh, shaking her head. "I'm kidding, Misao. Way for your mom to be a mood-killer. It's like when Kenshin and I are–yeah, and then the phone rings. It gets so annoying that he can't ignore it and it kills the mood and I get so aggravated that I don't even want to _bother _to continue what we were doing."

Misao rolled her eyes, "Thanks..for letting me know that. With my mom, she said that some other guy has been trying to get her attention."

"So, maybe Aoshi and your mom will break-up."

"Exactly. We're on the same wavelength today, Kaoru." She smiled, "If my mom breaks up with Aoshi, there's no problem with me going after him, right?"

"Well, there's Soujirou. He poses a big problem. He really cares about you and you two have been dating for quite some time. You two are the _IT _couple, voted the cutest in the school newspaper _and _in the yearbook. I bet if Kenshin was still in high school, we would've taken the title."

Misao laughed, her blue eyes twinkling, "Probably would! A few girls' have seen Kenshin and they call him 'the mysterious redhead'.I think Kenshin may have a fan club here." Kaoru shrugged, thinking that it was probably true since girls' got that crazy at times. The two girls' glanced at the door as it swung open, revealing their freakishly tall, _rude_ science teacher. He sent them a look before he headed to his desk, placing his bag down and pulling out folders, the girls staring at him.

Kaoru was the first to speak, a big smile on her face. "Mr. Hajime?"

"Yes, Kamiya?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Why the ridiculous question so early in the morning, Kamiya? Weasel must be rubbing off on you."

He ignored the daggered glare. Kaoru kept her smile, "Just a curious question. Many people believe in it. Do you believe that lovers in the past can be lovers once they're reborn?"

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he looked to the two teenagers, annoyance evident in his eyes. His eyes were the only way people could find out what he was feeling since he hardly smiled, just frowned. He shrugged slowly, returning his gaze to his bag. "I guess it could happen."

"Ohh, Mr. Hajime answering the question proves that he's somewhat of a romantic," Misao teased, a smile on her face.

"No," he replied dryly, "I assumed that if I answered, you two will stop irritating me."

Misao glared.

* * *

**&&**

**Lunch**

**Pizza Parlor**

"Misao, you've been a bit distant."

It was just like Soujirou to point things out. He didn't keep things to himself. If he wanted to know something or had something to say, he would let it out. Misao took her time eating the delicious slice of pizza, her blue eyes darting to look at her boyfriend. They were taking their time, not caring if they were late for their next class right after lunch since the teacher was hardly on time. Misao swallowed, setting the slice down and wiping her mouth. "I have not."

"You have," he mumbled quietly, grabbing his cup of Mountain Dew. "It's as if you don't want to be with me anymore or something like that. Are you thinking of breaking up with me?"

'_He's a sweet guy, but there's something missing. He's not _Aoshi_.' _"Soujirou, no. You're overreacting. What makes you think I want to break up with you just because I've been distant?"

"It happens in relationships. A gap is created and sooner or later, the relationship is ended."

'_True.'_ "I don't want to break up with you," she told him, taking a sip of her drink as he did with his. She was being honest. A part of her wanted to end it, but the other didn't, fearing that he'll have a temper as he did in the past. "Let's just drop the subject–"

"What do you think of that man, Aoshi?"

She sighed mentally, her eyes locked with his as she took another sip. His smile was gone from his face, which was a rare occurrence. He was _always _smiling, upset or not. She swallowed hard, resting her elbows on the table as she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Misao," he started, getting annoyed. She was playing dumb. "What do you think of him? Do you like him?"

"Bye Misao, bye Soujirou!"

They both glanced at a group of friends that passed, ready to head back to school. Misao gave them a cheerful smile, waving to them before they walked out of the door. Soujirou paid no attention, his gaze traveling back to his girlfriend who lost her smile as she looked at him. She let her gaze drop to her lap, "Soujirou, what kind of question is that?"

"A serious question."

"He's my moms boyfriend."

"So?"

She lifted her head to glare at him, "You're being silly."

He overlooked her glare, "Am I? How do I know you won't leave him for me?"

Misao stared at him, shocked that he had the nerve to say such a thing. His last sentence was full of venom, full of hatred as he spoke the words of her leaving him. He sounded the same as he did in the past. She felt her body start to tremble slightly, trying to control her nerves. _'Soujirou wouldn't hurt me. That was _then_. So, why do I feel so scared with his change of tone? It's not like he did anything serious to me other than hit me then..'_ Misao shook the thoughts out of her head, grabbing her purse as she stuffed the rest of the pizza in her mouth, sliding out of her seat.

Soujirou blinked innocently, watching her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to go back to school. Now."

"I didn't mean to sound–"

"_Now_, please. This conversation is over."

Soujirou didn't bother to argue with her. He grabbed his drink, getting up and pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He followed her quietly, tossing his cup in the trash once he sucked the rest of the liquid down. He went to open the door for her, but she brushed him off, opening the door herself and walking out. He sighed loudly, keeping up with her as she walked down the sidewalk to his car. "Misao," he started with a smile, "I'm sorry. I should've have said that." He grabbed her elbow gently, stopping her and making her turn around to face him. "I _am _sorry. I won't bring up Aoshi again."

"Good." _'I hate being confused. I get headaches.'_

"I just," he paused, reaching up to brush her bangs aside. "I don't want to lose you." His grip on her tightened unconsciously, "To anyone." _'Especially **him**.'_

_

* * *

_

**&&**

Misao strolled into her house after pulling a note off of the front door, signed by Tomoe. She had to help someone set up his or her new home and she mentioned that it might take a few hours. She tossed the note in the garbage, humming quietly to herself as she bounced over to the phone, dialing Megumi's number. She listened to the rings, getting annoyed after the eleventh ring.

"Hello?"

'_Finally.' _"What took you so long to answer?"

"I was just getting out of the shower."

"Yeah right! Sano is probably there!"

"Whatever. Believe what you want, weasel. How was school?"

"Okay, I guess," she murmured. "How was your date?" A devious grin came to her face.

"Actually, it was _really _nice." Misao raised a brow. "Sano and I are dating as of last night."

"What?" Misao glanced at the phone as she pulled it away from her ear, wondering if she heard right. "Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"All you two do is fight when you're around each other! And you're cold to him."

"It's a love-hate relationship. Anyway, are you bored? Mom called to tell me she wasn't going to be home. I could come over if you want."

"Sure, whenever you want to. I'll be here. I have no plans."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Yup, bye."

* * *

**&&**

**Shinomori Residence**

Sano sat down on the empty couch, lifting and resting his feet on the coffee table placed in front. His brown eyes glanced over to Aoshi, seeing that he was peacefully resting on the other couch, a book under his hand that was placed on his stomach. He turned on the television, cringing when the volume was high, turning it down as fast as he could. Aoshi was grumpy when his sleep was interrupted. He sighed in relief when Aoshi merely shifted in his sleep, but didn't awake.

He flipped through the channels, Megumi entering his thoughts as he stared blankly at the television. At the end of the evening, they were already exchanged what had happened in their dreams, Sano thrilled that she wasn't close-minded and avoiding the dreams. He was happy to receive a goodnight kiss after the date also—and officially dating Megumi. He wanted to see where the relationship would go.

Aoshi shifted once more in his sleep, almost being wakened by the noise of the television, but forced himself to stay asleep longer.

_He gently touched the bruised cheek of his lover, her blue eyes set downwards to the floor. She let him stroke her cheek tenderly with the pad of his thumb, slipping his fingers underneath her chin and lifting her face. He wanted to tear Soujirou apart. He could. Aoshi was known for his strength and he wished that Soujirou wasn't his King. He would do anything to teach him a lesson or two._

"_Why did he touch you?"_

"_He," she started quietly, averting her gaze from him, "he saw the mark on my neck."_

_Aoshi didn't need further explanation and he slipped his hand away from her face, his lips forming a thin line. Misao let her blue eyes travel back to him, her small hands grabbing one of his large hands. She shook her head, "Don't blame yourself Aoshi. It looks worse than it really is to begin with."_

"_Does he know it's me?"_

"_No," she told him softly, "he asked who it could be and I denied people he listed off. He mentioned you and then he had the nerve to mention Sanosuke—when he very well knows that Sanosuke is like an older brother. Aoshi, I'm sick of being with him, I want—"_

"_Maybe this should end," he stated sternly, his eyes locking with hers._

_She blinked once, her brows knitting together in confusion as she scooted closer to him on his bed. "What do you mean?"_

"_He may continue hitting you until you confess as to who you are with other than him."_

"_So!"_

_His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing, "Misao, don't be foolish. No woman wants to be hit—"_

"_I'll go through anything! I just want to be with you," she told him brokenly, letting her gaze settle on her lap. "Ever since I was a child, you were the only man I ever wanted in my life. Nothing has changed. I don't want you to leave me. I'd be empty. Soujirou won't find out it's you, I won't tell him—no matter what he does to me." She inhaled deeply, removing her hands away from his and clenching the fabric of her dress that covered her lap. "Besides.."_

_Her next words were incoherent and he leaned closer. "Excuse me?"_

_She glared, upset that he didn't hear her the first time. She didn't care that she jumbled all of her words and muttered under her breath. A pretty blush came to her cheeks and she cleared her throat, letting her eyes meet his once again. "I'm pregnant."_

"Aoshi!"

Aoshi jerked awake, his blue eyes darting to Sano. He cursed softly, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, wanting the dream to continue—the dream of his that was getting quite interesting. He took the phone away from Sano as he waved it in front of him, returning to his place on the other couch. Aoshi rubbed his eyes before placing the phone against his ear, his voice gruff. "Hello?"

"Aoshi Shinomori?"

He recognized the voice, but due to just getting startled awake, he wasn't thinking straight. He needed a few more minutes before he was completely awake. "Yes, who is this?"

"Soujirou Seta, calling to speak with you."

* * *

- - - - - - - - -

Don't you hate it when you're having a dream and someone wakes you up for school or they're just being obnoxiously loud? I do. Especially when I'm having a really good dream.

Ack, Sou-chan! He's meant to be creepy/possessive, but I love Sou-chan! I really do. I even use the cute nickname when speaking of him.

Close to seven pages long, this chapter. The next chapter _might _be longer, who knows? Depends on how much I want to put in it and not give too much away. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! A bit of Megumi+Sano and _some _Aoshi in Misao. Only in dreams! I know, I said there would be fluff between them outside of the dreams and I couldn't fit it in here. Next chapter, I swear!

This would've been out sooner, _but _I started a new fic titled **Deadly Code**, RK based also. Read if you want! Rated M for a reason also, so read if you can handle M-rated fics. It's a bit dark, but has it's light sides too with romance and humor.

**Dreams: **The dreams that M+A are having _are _catching up with Soujirou and they're in the same time frame. A reviewer asked and I figured that someone else might be wondering also, so I'll just clear it up right now.

So, I've been playing my new game, DevilMayCry 3. Anyone a fan? I finally reached mission 5 after dying a million times (sob). Now, I'm stuck at mission 5 and can't beat the bad guy! It's frusterating. It's a difficult game, but enjoyable. Scary to play in the dark too. I'm a scaredy cat, I'll admit it.

Again, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and leave lovely reviews! Any questions, feel free to ask! I also thank those who have put my story on their favorite list/alert list.

Reviews: 

**GoldenLyre:** Glad to hear you think the story is going well.

**InuYashaGurl2007:** It's going to be revealed soon, be patient!

**AnitaThePapermaster:** Updated as soon as I could–hope you're looking forward to the next chapter also.

**Unforgivable Horror:** Answered your question up above and yes, Sano+Meg, gotta love that pair.

**Kaleena DragonMaster:** Glad to hear it :o) I'm trying to keep it suspenseful!

**beijaflor:** If you get confused on something, just let me know since you said it was complicated! I hate confusing readers.

**inufan17:** Thanks for reviewing!

**lady scorpio:** I can't wait to see how this turns out either since I'm still figuring out parts of the story!


	10. Changes

**Author:** YourSecret'sOut

**Title:** Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

ITALICS DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Changes : 10**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aoshi ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes briefly as the name registered in his mind. Memories of the King came quickly and awareness hit him. "Soujirou Seta?"

"Yes—"

"How did you get my number?" Sano glanced at his older brother for a moment, hearing how his tone changed.

"That doesn't matter," Soujirou answered calmly. "_But _my girlfriend matters. Stay away from her, Shinomori. I'd greatly appreciate it."

He was getting upset listening to the younger man confront him. He had some nerve. "What—"

"Don't take me for a fool," he interrupted heatedly, "I see how you look at her. I didn't realize it _then_, but now I see that you have the same look for her as you did in the past. Keep your distance and accept fate. You didn't get to have her then, you won't get to have her now."

Aoshi let his lips form a thin line, silence developing between them. It was clear that Soujirou had the dreams also, Aoshi needing no additional evidence. He had heard from Misao that he was a kind guy, but he couldn't tell at the moment. He sighed loudly, "I don't have time for this—"

"Just know that you'll regret it—again, if you try taking her away from me."

Aoshi listened as the younger man hung up, hanging up himself after several seconds. Soujirou was acting like the controlling King he once was, a man few respected. He wondered in the back of his mind if Soujirou would ever strike Misao in this life, fury flooding his senses at that thought. He placed the phone next to him, shaking his head as his thoughts drifted off to Misao. He hated thinking about her, let alone seeing her. Memories of her flooded his mind whenever he did the two. He would remember her soft curves against his body, her giggles underneath the sheets, her long legs—

Their relationship in the past wasn't strictly sex, but the fact that they couldn't display their affection publicly caused problems. In bed, they could express their feelings and lie with each other for hours, something they both enjoyed doing. There were secretive glances and touches here and there, but not too much of it was allowed in fear of being found out.

Aoshi inhaled, trying to come across something else to think about than the young girl that haunted his dreams.

"Aoshi?"

He looked to his younger half sibling, "Yes?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"An annoyance."

* * *

**&&**

**Week Later**

Misao stared at the board, pretending to be listening to every word that was leaving Mr. Hajime's mouth. He scribbled words quickly, her blue eyes slowly scanning the room to watch her fellow classmates. They were glancing up and down from their paper to the board, copying each word that he wrote. Misao figured that she should've done the same. Her hand was moving on her paper, so she figured she was unconsciously writing everything down that she needed for the next quiz or test. She looked down at her lined paper, her right brow twitching in irritation when she saw Aoshi's name clear as day on her paper.

She ripped the sheet from her notebook, balling it up quickly. _'Soujirou would die if he saw this.'_

She handed it to the girl behind her, whispering, "Could you throw this away? Thanks."

She lowered her hand, staring at her empty sheet of paper with her pencil pressed against it. She was ready to pay attention, her thoughts were clear; Aoshi wasn't on her paper—'_Aoshi.' _She noticed how the man hadn't been over at the house, but merely pulled his car in the driveway to pick up Tomoe for another date. Misao didn't quite understand and it bothered her greatly since it seemed as if he were avoiding her. Soujirou on the other hand, went back to his usually happy self and hadn't mentioned Aoshi at all. Her blue eyes darted over to Soujirou when she heard his voice, answering a question that Mr. Hajime directed towards the class.

'_Soujirou..'_ She cared for him, but she didn't _love _him. Between Aoshi and himself, something was different and she knew that the type of feelings were the difference. She slowly closed her eyes, biting softly on the inside of her cheek. She yearned to see Aoshi, the week feeling like an eternity of separation. Misao sighed softly, placing her arms on her desk and lowering her head onto them, getting into a comfortable position as Mr. Hajime's voice faded from her ears.

_Aoshi stood several feet away as Misao and Soujirou had tea, his eyes gazing out of the large window that revealed the gorgeous garden. Misao favoured going to the garden at least once a day, one thing she did to pass time. She also ventured into the maze, despite getting lost after all these years. Aoshi closed his eyes briefly at the thought of her getting lost in the maze ever since she was a child. She was a silly girl._

"_Misao?"_

_Misao hesitated, but let her blue eyes meet with her husband's. "Yes?"_

_A small smile was on his lips, "Ready to confess yet, _dear_?"_

_She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, slowly placing her small cup of tea down in front of her. He may have been smiling, but his words were cold and full of bitterness. She cleared her throat, resting her hands on her silk covered lap as Aoshi listened quietly. "Soujirou—"_

"_Simple question. Answer it."_

_She felt like crying. She was being put on the spot, embarrassed that Aoshi had to witness Soujirou treating her this way. Being pregnant didn't help either, which she hadn't yet announced to Soujirou. She wanted to tell him soon so he would think it was his baby. "No," she answered quietly, looking over to look out of the window. An uncomfortable silence came as Soujirou stared at his wife, his jaw clenching noticeably. Aoshi feared that he would strike her at that very moment. He read his eyes. He knew what he wanted to do._

"_Misao," he growled out quietly, looking at Aoshi. "Can you believe this, Aoshi?"_

_Aoshi met his eyes. "Excuse me?"_

"_Can you believe that my _wife _won't tell me who has had her body?" He didn't give the bodyguard time to respond, "You know, Aoshi, I have reason to believe that _you _are the mystery man."_

"_My King, I can assure you that I am not."_

_Misao gave Aoshi credit. He was an amazing liar. He didn't flinch once or hesitate to speak. He kept eye contact with her husband. Soujirou eyed the bodyguard; sure that Megumi heard the wrong voice. Soujirou shook his head, standing up and pushing away from the table roughly, causing the cups of tea to land on the floor. Misao flinched as he did so, closing her eyes when the expensive glass shattered on the marble floor. She whimpered when he grabbed her chin, lifting her gaze up to his. "I'll find out who it is. He's dead."_

_With a flick of the wrist, he turned her head away from him before walking out of the room, the door shutting quietly behind his figure. Misao swallowed, getting out of her chair and bending down to retrieve the broken pieces of glass before a hand stopped her. She looked to see Aoshi, bending down also. "We wouldn't want the Queen to harm herself."_

"_Aoshi.."_

"_I would've stepped in if I could've."_

_A small smile came to her lips. "I know."_

_She stood as he picked up the pieces, standing up himself once he was done and dropping them on the table. Misao stopped him from cleaning up the rest of the mess, telling him that she would get a maid to do so. He nodded slowly, staring down at her, "Is it mine?"_

_Her big blue eyes blinked in surprise before glaring dangerously. "Aoshi, what kind of question is that?"_

"_Misao, you do have a husband and I am sure that you have slept with him."_

_She shook her head, stepping closer to him as her glare vanished, "It's yours-_ours_. Soujirou hasn't touched me in some months. He was either gone or too tired to participate in any late night activities," she teased lightly, getting a small glare from her bodyguard. She let out a delighted laugh, a blush springing to her cheeks when he rested his hand on her cheek before slipping it to the back of her neck. He pulled her mouth to his, the soft kiss sweet and gentle. His feelings spilled through and Misao felt her heart skip a beat, knowing that he was excited about the news of a baby that he would be able to watch over from afar once born. She let her lids slide shut as his tongue begged for entrance against her lips. She vowed that when she had the child, she would let Aoshi be close to him or her, but have Soujirou pose as the real father. It hurt her that they couldn't be the family she wanted, but it pleased her to know that Aoshi would love her no matter what._

_Outside of the door, Soujirou slowly leaned against it, his blue eyes traveling to the ceiling. A malicious grin came to his face as he shook his head, giving his wife credit for keeping the affair a secret so long. 'So, it is her beloved bodyguard. That bastard, lying through his teeth! Well, I'll take care of this little predicament.' He fumed, outraged that his wife was pregnant—and the child wasn't _his_. 'She'll pay—'_

"Misao, honestly, get some sleep at home!"

Her eyes shot open when she heard the bubbly voice, looking up to see Kaoru standing by her desk with a science book in her arms. Kaoru gave her a playful smile, tilting her head as her friend sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _'I'm not going to lie, that kiss was amazing.' _"Sorry—what are we doing?"

"Lab assignment, _again_. There's a worksheet to do with the lab also. Bummer. Mr. Hajime said we could be partners again, but we have to actually get something done."

Misao nodded slowly, grabbing her writing utensil as she stood up, letting her gaze drift over to Soujirou. He was paired up with a good friend of theirs, a cheerleader from Misao's squad. He was laughing at something she said, a smile on his face as he finished and listened to her. _'He's like a different man in my dreams, but he has been showing signs of resemblance to the monster he use to be..' _Soujirou let his gaze meet hers, his eyes thinning as he let his smile widen. She stared, a slight shiver running down her spine. The smile seemed cold, not his usual bright smile.

She waved slightly, forcing a smile to her lips before following Kaoru to their lab area. Kaoru threw her long hair in the usual ponytail, snapping her goggles on in unison with Misao. Saitou watched from his desk, waiting for a student to ask for his assistance. Misao sat down on the silver stool, inhaling deeply as she looked to her best friend. "Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"How should I break it off with Soujirou?"

Kaoru looked at her in surprise, taking a seat next to her and scooting the stools closer together. Misao had whispered the question so no one around them would listen. Kaoru lost her happy smile, "What? Really?"

"Really," she murmured, looking down momentarily. "I think—no, I _know _I want to break it off with him."

"Because of Aoshi?"

"Yes, and the dreams. Soujirou has been acting differently also. I just want to break it off before things get out of hand."

"Well," Kaoru started, her brows knitting together in thought. Kenshin thought that face expression was cute. "When I broke it off with Kenshin, I just flat out told him it was over."

Misao nodded, remembering that rough patch the couple hit. Rumors of Kenshin having an infidelity issue ran wild a year into their relationship, Kaoru not knowing what to believe. He's a handsome man and she _knew _women chased after him, despite the fact that he was with her. Soon, stories started matching up. Women would tell her when they were with him and he happened to be gone that night, so she had enough and broke it off. It lasted for a week. She told Misao how Kenshin cornered her when she was trying to get her stuff out of the house and somehow, it all turned into a lovemaking session in his bedroom. He convinced her that he would never look at another woman, let alone sleep with one. His eyes turned into a beautiful color of amber gold and the two girls' knew that he meant business once his eyes changed colors.

"I see."

"Soujirou will want an explanation, I'm sure."

"I have one. I'll just tell him the truth."

Kaoru raised a brow, "Which is what? You have dreams about a hunk and you have sex with him in your dreams and _now _that you see that the hunk is real, you wanna go for him?"

"_No_," she murmured, rolling her eyes. "That the feelings aren't as strong as they use to be and we're better off as close friends."

"That's cliché."

"It's the truth, Kaoru!"

Kaoru giggled, "Okay, okay."

"And if he doesn't want to be close friends, then so be it. His decision, I suppose."

* * *

**&&**

Misao leaned against her locker as she waited for her boyfriend, giving a big smile and a wave to friends' that passed, yelling their goodbyes. Kaoru came up to her, surprising her momentarily with a hug that she quickly returned. Kaoru motioned for her to call, giving her a wink before wandering off down the hall. She smiled slightly, looking ahead when she heard Soujirou call her name. She moved away from her locker, straightening her shirt and inhaling deeply, telling herself that she could do it. She never broke up with a boy before, Soujirou being her first boyfriend.

He reached her, holding his car keys in one hand. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Misao?"

She bowed her head, "Um.." _'It sounded a lot easier in my head. Breaking up bites! I know it's going to hurt his feelings and I don't want that, but I can't keep leading him on and pretend that nothing has changed.' _"Soujirou.."

"Yes? Just say it."

"I care about you," she started slowly, lifting her head back up to look at him. "I really do, but I think I'm starting to care about you as just a friend and not a boyfriend anymore. I'm really sorry—I am—"

"Misao," he softly interrupted, his smile gentle, "I understand."

She blinked several times from surprise, "What? Really?" _'Uh, was that too easy? If it was this easy, he's probably seeing another girl! JERK!'_

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Really. It happens. Don't sweat it." He paused, "Is it just a break or it's over? For good."

"I think we're over..for good," she answered quietly, trying to read his eyes for any emotions at all. He was masking them and she wanted to know what he was thinking. "Are you all right? I am sorry—"

"Is it because of another guy?"

'_Oh no! What do I say! I can't say _yes_, how rude! Oh no, I need Kaoru! She'd know what to do! I really need to get an earpiece and have her telling me what to do in sticky situations like this. Okay, breathe Misao. If I tell him it's just because I don't feel the same anymore, it'd be half lying. I don't have to mention Aoshi, right?' _"No, I just don't feel the same anymore. That's all."

"I see." The smile remained on his face, "Well, hopefully we can still be friends? You're a great girl."

'_He's handling this quite well! What was I panicking about? Get a grip, Misao.' _She nodded, a smile coming to her face with her nerves under control. "We can still be friends, Soujirou. Thank you for understanding me. I was worried for a minute there. You're a great guy also and you'll make another girl _really _happy."

'_I want _you_ but you're leaving me because of **Aoshi**_._ Bitch, I'm not stupid.' _"Maybe," he answered casually, removing his hand from her shoulder. He started at her for a second before giving her a quick kiss to her forehead, glaring at the locker ahead of him. "I should be getting home, but I'll see you around, okay? Don't be afraid to call me—as a friend," he told her, flashing her one last smile before walking off and leaving her standing in the hall.

Misao sighed happily, glad that they didn't have a huge blowout and caused a scene. She saw it happen multiple times with other couples; girls slapping the boy, girls screaming and crying, guys hitting lockers. It was all drama. She smiled to herself. Things were going much better now than in the past, so she thought.

* * *

**&&**

Misao checked the answering machine as she arrived at home, shaking her head when she heard her mother on the phone. Tomoe explained that she would be running late and Misao needed to start dinner without her. Her mother was quite the busybody and couldn't sit still for a minute, but Misao didn't mind. She had Megumi. _'Though she has been with Sano almost everyday. Those two getting together still shocks me.' _

She deleted the message, tossing her purse on the table before heading upstairs to her room. She stripped out of her school clothes, carelessly flinging them onto her bed as she slipped on a tank top, putting her long braid behind her as she walked out of her room. She padded down the hallway and to the stairs, smiling when she heard the door open. She knew it was either Megumi or Kaoru, hurrying down the stairs in her black tank top and underwear.

Misao halted, her face faulting when her eyes locked with another pair of blue. Aoshi didn't bother hiding the fact that his eyes wandered down her petite frame, lingering on her creamy legs before traveling back to her eyes. "Misao.."

'_MISAO, wake up! You're standing in _your _house with no pants on! In front of Aoshi—' _Misao gasped softly as she came back to Earth. _'What if he doesn't like what he sees? NO, that's not what I should be worrying about—I should be worrying about being embarrassed, but it's not my fault! This is _my _house! I can walk around naked for crying out loud! Aoshi just decided to waltz on in here—' _She tugged her tank top down a bit, "A-Aoshi, what are y-you doing here?"

"I came by to speak with your mother," he murmured, noticing when she tugged her tank top down.

"She's not here," she rushed out, feeling her cheeks become warmer by the second. "I'll tell her you stopped—"

"I had another dream."

"..You did, too?" She forgot about her current state of dress, her muscles relaxing as he mentioned the dream. She walked down the last few steps, standing a few feet away from him and glad that her tank top stretched to cover some of her underwear. "What was it about?"

"You became pregnant in the past," he told her, "and it wasn't Soujirou's."

"I had the same one, just today in class!"

He raised a brow, "In class?"

She glared slightly, "I tend to fall asleep in a lot of classes. It's not my fault; blame the boring teachers talking about nonsense! Especially Mr. Hajime.."

He listened as she continued to ramble, the corners of his mouth twitching upward slightly. He stepped closer, closing the distance between them as he interrupted her, "Soujirou called me last week."

"Wha—he did! Why? How did he get your number?"

"I'm not sure _how _he got my number, but when he called, he warned me to stay away from you. I find that hard to do. The whole week has been like hell not being able to see you."

Her gaze softened as he spoke, but wanted to hurt Soujirou physically for calling and threatening the man standing before her. _'He felt the same way..' _She smiled as her cheeks started to warm up once again, "Well, don't worry about Soujirou caring to bother you anymore. I broke it off with him today after school—"

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips crashed down onto hers, her eyes widening in bewilderment. She clenched and unclenched her fists, bringing her hands to his chest to push him away, but found her fingers spreading apart as she felt his hard chest. She hesitated for a short time before letting her lids slide shut, giving into his kiss that deepened as she did so. His hands found their way to her hips, pulling her body against his as she opened her mouth eagerly, moaning as his tongue ravished her mouth. Soujirou never kissed her as passionate as Aoshi was doing at the moment. She shyly let her tongue slide against his, earning a groan from the man before he pulled away from her, his blue eyes narrowed. His breathing was ragged, along with hers as she tried to catch her breath.

'_WHAT just happened—that didn't just—' _"A-Aoshi—"

"You don't belong to him anymore," he mumbled to her, letting his hand wander up her side as he let his lips find her jaw line.

Excitement flooded her senses. _'He's right..'_

"There's nothing in our way this time," he spoke, making her gasp as he moved to her neck and took skin into his mouth. She unconsciously tilted her head, wanting him to continue and get better access. "You're mine for good in this life."

'_I'm his.'_ "I'm yours."

* * *

- - - - -

See, I told you there would be A+M action! I keep my word–at times. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! More dreams will reveal what happened and what _will _happen. Will history repeat itself? Keep reading to find out ;o) Next chapter will be out in a few days. I try updating all my fics on the same day, so I'll be working on those stories also and try getting the chapters up. R&R! Tell me what you thought :o)! Don't be afraid to leave long reviews either, since a reader was worried about writing too much. I don't care. Write as much as you want if you have questions or just want to talk about the story. I read all the reviews :o)!

**Kaleena DragonMaster:** Since you're a fan of A+M, hope you liked the small make-out session. More in later chapters :o)

**Unforgivable Horror:** Soujirou is a cool character. And yes, S+M, gotta love that couple.

**AnitaThePapermaster:** Thank you for thinking it's the best so far!

**inufan17:** Hope it continues to get better.

**GoldenLyre:** Had to put all the couples in! I love every character from RK, so I try fitting them all or most of them in my stories. Heaps of love right back to you for reviewing and loving the story so far ;o)

**noodle:** Look at all these threats! Why did I update! Lol, because you scared me into it.

**InuYashaGurl2007:** Not a good sign.

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru:** You talked me into it.

**GoesKaboom:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**sakurai9826:** Thank you! Yes, T+A was such a big deal in the beginning, but now people are getting use to it and are realizing that this is a A+M story lol. I'm happy that you like this story so much.

**Allison:** I try not to leave cliffhangers! Really!

**baby jen:** Finally, a kiss!


	11. Danger

**Author:** YourSecret'sOut

**Title: **Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Danger : 11**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Misao let herself pull away from Aoshi when the phone was heard, a cherry blossom blush covering her cheeks. She licked her lips nervously, turning away from him and reaching for the phone, inhaling before pressing the 'talk' button. "Hello?" Aoshi was addictive. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again already.

"It's me," Megumi spoke, "I'm on my way over to join you for dinner."

"What about Sano?"

"That rooster can live without me for a night. I'll be over in fifteen minutes, all right?"

"I haven't started dinner.."

"I'll help with it, don't worry." She paused. "You okay? You sound a little-"

"I-I'm fine!" _'Said that a little too fast.' _"I'm fine," she repeated slowly, closing her eyes tightly when she realized she was still clad in a tank top and underwear. "The door will be unlocked, so don't try searching for the spare. Bye. Love you."

_-Click-_

"That was your sister?"

"Y-Yeah—um, she's going to be here in fifteen minutes. U-Uhm, let me go put some sweatpants on," she spoke softly as she gazed to the floor. Everything was different now and it felt like a dream. Misao hoped that it wasn't a dream—nowhere near it. She turned to the taller man, giving him a big smile as she bounced over to him, kissing him quickly on his cheek before making her way up the stairs. Aoshi let his eyes linger on her before his fingers reached up to touch his cheek, then his lips.

He was beyond joyful, but his expression remained impassive. Just the feel of her lips lit his entire being on fire, something that Tomoe was incapable of during their relationship. Misao awakened all of his senses, something only she could do, both now and then. He glanced at the time, knowing that he should be on his way before Megumi arrived.

Misao headed downstairs, careful not to trip and make a fool of herself in front of Aoshi. She gave him a smile when his gaze landed on her, "You could always stay for dinner tonight, Aoshi."

"No, I must be on my way. There are things I need to do."

"Oh," she let out quietly, glancing around briefly in disappointment. Now that she knew he was hers and vice versa, she wanted to be around him and not feel awkward about it. Aoshi let a faint smile come to his lips as he stared at her, the younger girl easily readable. He closed the distance between them, kissing her lightly on her forehead before stepping away from her.

"Bye, Misao."

"Wha—can I call you?"

"My number is on the fridge."

A large smile appeared, "So, that's a yes?"

He resisted letting out a laugh, but his small smile remained on his face. "Yes."

"O-Okay, bye then, Aoshi!"

* * *

**&&**

Kamatari bit into his chicken sandwich, glancing at cars that passed outside of McDonalds. He chewed silently, his eyes traveling to his good friend sitting across from him, a glare stuck on his face. He swallowed, raising a brow as he placed his sandwich down. "Soujirou?"

"Yes?"

"I've been calling you for three minutes now. What's on your mind, buddy? You've been glaring at nothing ever since you picked me up to hang out. You're being all moody and it's making me depressed. _Smile_. You do it any other time. What? Misao dumped you or something?"

Blue eyes darted in his direction and his face fell.

"What? No way! Weasel girl dumped you! You two are the _IT _couple! You two rule the school and better than any other couple at our school. What the hell happened?" He sighed, "I know, you went after that blonde that has been pining over you for a month. Men will be men—"

"No, Kamatari," he interrupted quickly, tapping his fingers on the table. He grabbed the hamburger off of his tray, slowly unwrapping it. "She basically said things just weren't working out and we could be friends."

"She's a nice, feisty girl. Being friends is good."

"I don't _want _to be just friends, Kamatari. I need more than that from her. I always needed more than being friends with her."

"…" He took another bite, watching his friend closely. He was taking the break-up seriously to his surprise. He thought Misao was just another girl to keep him company and then he would move onto someone else. Soujirou had the habit of doing that anyway. He would leave a girl for a _better _girl. Kamatari hated to be mean at times, but Misao wasn't better than Soujirou's ex-big-boobed girlfriend. "I see. Aw, Soujirou, you'll get over it. Misao is just another girl down the road of life. There'll be plenty more."

"You don't understand," he bit out. "I'll get Misao back. She's not just going to leave me without telling me the truth of why we broke up. She thinks I'm _stupid_-I know it."

"Soujirou, I would have to say you're obsessing over Misao."

"That's what happens when you love a girl and she treats your heart like shit—twice."

'_Twice? Oh dear, Soujirou has finally lost it. I knew a man that smiled so much had some serious issues.' _"Do whatever you want to get her back, just don't turn into the 'psycho ex-boyfriend' or anything crazy like that." He watched as a cold smile crept to Soujirou's lips, shifting a bit in his seat at the smile. It wasn't pleasant.

"Don't worry," he spoke gently. "It's just the situation where…if I can't have her, no one will." _'Especially Aoshi.'_

Kamatari stared at him, waiting for him to surprise him and say 'just kidding!', but it never came. He eyed him before glancing over at the line of people standing, noticing Kaoru with a good-looking redhead. She smiled as Kenshin murmured something in her ear, looking up at him before glancing ahead, seeing Kamatari. She waved to both of the men before it was her turn in line to order her food.

She did so, looking back at her boyfriend. "Sorry for making you come Kenshin. I know you don't like fast food, but I was really craving."

He waved her off, ignoring the stares of other women both Kaoru's age or older. "Relax, it's fine, Kaoru. Anything for you and I am a bit hungry. Fast food won't hurt." He stepped up next when she finished, ordering what he wanted after eyeing the menu. He looked down to her as the cashier totaled his order, "Who are they?"

"Oh, you recognize Misao's boyfriend, don't you? Soujirou is his name. With him is Kamatari. He's a nice guy." Kenshin glanced back, almost mistaking the guy for a girl. He nodded slowly, moving aside with her for other people to start ordering. "But, I should say Misao's ex since she broke up with him today for another guy."

He blinked in surprise, "She did?"

She nodded, "Yeah." A shrug. "It happens."

She looked up at him when he ran his fingers up her bare arm before moving down to her hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave her a smile that held gentleness behind it, along with a possessive glint in his eyes that she saw often. "It happens, huh? Would it ever happen with us? Would you ever leave me for another man, Kaoru?"

She stared at him, having the feeling that if she did attempt to leave Kenshin, he wouldn't let her go without a fight. That didn't bother her at all. She had no plans on ever leaving Kenshin for another man. No man matched up to him. She was however, surprised that Kenshin would become so possessive of _her. _She saw herself as nothing more than a tomboy with few curves, jealous of other women at times and self-conscious too. Kenshin had his ways of convincing her that she was everything he wanted. A smile bounced onto her face and she kissed him soundly on his cheek, swatting his arm with her free hand. "Of course not, Kenshin! You're all I need. Don't be silly."

"Good."

* * *

**&&**

Megumi dumped the broccoli in the pan, tossing the bag aside as she turned the heat down. They both decided on having broccoli with tons of cheese on, along with mashed potatoes. Misao wanted something simple for dinner. She sat near the kitchen counter, tapping her fingernails quietly as she stared at Megumi. "Megumi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you and Sano had sex?"

She was sure that if she were drinking a beverage, it would've gone everywhere because of the forward question. A light blush spread to her cheeks as she looked to her younger sister, "Misao!"

"I'm a caring sister! I don't want some man using my older sister as his plaything. I'm merely looking out for you and besides, as your nosy little sister, I have a right to know what goes on in your life."

"Nice try," she replied dryly, crossing her arms over her chest as the blush died down. "But no. Almost, but no."

"I'm surprised. You know, you seem quite comfortable with Sano."

"I am. He's different from the other boyfriends."

"Yeah he is! He isn't older; he's younger. Who would've thought that you would date someone younger? You usually go for men your age or older. He's loud too—your other boyfriends were quiet and creepy—_"_

"Not in _those _ways," she interrupted with an eye roll. "He's a nice man. He won't hurt me—and I'm sure of it. So, I'll keep him around."

"…."

"What about you, Misao?"

She raised a brow, "What _about _me? I broke up with Soujirou today, if that's what you want to—"

"You did, hm? I wonder why," she murmured sarcastically.

"…" Her eyes narrowed, "Megumi, what's _that _suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

She could've sworn that she saw fox ears dart out momentarily. "Megumi.."

"Don't _think _I never noticed how you looked at Aoshi, dear little sister. You look as if you want to jump him every time he's around here."

Misao felt her cheeks warm up. How dare she put her on the spot like that! "I-I—"

"No need to explain," she interrupted gently, "you can't help whom you fall for."

"..You won't say anything?"

"Say anything? What do you mean?"

"You won't tell mom?"

She stared at her before letting out a laugh, shaking her head "No, Misao. I won't say a word. I think it's a cute little crush—or is it something more? I think it's something more if you would break up with Soujirou for a man that is dating mother."

'_I hate her for being smart.'_ "M-Megumi, you know I get embar—"

She smiled, "Calm down. I'll leave the topic alone since you might continue to blush and explode from humiliation. So, about Soujirou…he was okay with the breakup decision?"

Misao slowly nodded, "Actually, yes—much to my surprise. It's a good thing that he didn't freak out like most guys' do. It's kind of creepy when they cry and beg for you to come back to them."

"It is. I liked Soujirou. Nice kid."

"Most of the time," Misao agreed, both of the girls' looking towards the door when they heard the lock. Tomoe walked in with a sigh, closing the door quietly and giving a small smile to her daughters. They returned the smile as she removed her shoes, placing her coat neatly on the back of the couch before making her way over to them.

"Misao, Megumi." She looked to her younger daughter. "Misao, how was school today?"

"It was…all right," she told her, swallowing when she remembered the kiss shared between Aoshi and herself. She suddenly felt horrible, not knowing if things were done between Aoshi and her mother or they were still dating. If they were, she wouldn't know what to do. She could never betray her mother like that! She regretted kissing the man back even though it felt so right. "M-Mom, how are things going with Aoshi and yourself?"

The question was random, but Tomoe hardly noticed. Megumi glanced at her younger sister. "Well, in all honesty, I was thinking about breaking up with him tonight."

Misao and Megumi stared at their mother. Misao let her mouth fall open, stunned by what she had just heard. _'I have to be dreaming. Everything is falling into place and things are going a bit **too **perfectly for my taste. Since when did she decide to break up with him!' _"Oh! What a surprise."

Megumi nodded, "Why?"

Tomoe only shrugged, the soft smile glued to her face. "That man I told you about—Akira, he's quite interesting. I want to break it off with Aoshi and see other people. I want to see where this all goes." She let out a gentle laugh, "You two act like I was going to _marry_ Aoshi. I told you both that it wasn't anything too serious. I'm sure Aoshi will understand too. We're both adults."

"Yeah," the girls' spoke in unison, sharing glances. They were still taken aback by the announcement. It wasn't something they were expecting and for it to be on the same day that Misao broke it off with Soujirou, it was a bit overwhelming. Megumi shook her head. Too much information in one day.

"I'm going upstairs to go freshen up," Tomoe told them, walking off and leaving the sisters' alone. Misao flipped her braid over her shoulder, looking to her older sister.

"That was weird."

"It was," Megumi spoke. "At least you won't have to worry about fighting mom for Aoshi. Hopefully, you won't fall for this Akira character either."

"Funny."

* * *

**&&**

Soujirou entered his room, tossing his car keys on the nearest chair after closing his bedroom door. He slipped his shirt off over his head, carelessly tossing that item also. He fixed his hair as he walked over to his bed, sitting down slowly as he eyed a picture of Misao and himself at a homecoming dance. He let a scowl come to his lips as he reached for the picture frame, placing it down so he wouldn't have to look at the picture. Misao had done it again a second time around, turning him into a jealous man that didn't get his way once more.

She had betrayed him in the past as his wife and it caused him great pain to find her sleeping with another man. Misao being her innocent self, he didn't expect her to pull that move on him. He understood that their marriage was arranged and came quickly, but he had thought that she grew to love him as he did. He was wrong and he felt stupid for letting his feelings become so strong for her. Even now, he still held deep feelings for her and wanted her all to himself. She was beautiful and she had everything a guy could want. She was funny, energetic, and had a great personality.

But none of that mattered.

She had hurt him and he was going to get his vengeance—one way or another. He wouldn't let the girl get away with anything. He hated Aoshi, hated the man because he didn't seem to hold any guilt by taking the girl away from him.

In the past, Soujirou proved how much he treasured his Queen. It was apparent to everyone that was around him or her, but it didn't stop Aoshi from proving his forbidden feelings to the young Queen. Soujirou clenched his fists for a moment at that thought. Even now, after Soujirou threatened Aoshi, the man didn't listen.

'_He'll pay for his foolishness.'_

_

* * *

_

**&&**

Misao kissed Tomoe lightly on her cheek as she passed her, kissing Megumi as well. She flashed them her natural big smile before hurrying up the stairs, exhausted and ready to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She closed her bedroom door, stretching her arms as she made her way to her bed, looking at a picture of Soujirou.

Kaoru had taken it in their science class, Soujirou suited up in a white lab coat and goggles for a science lab. _'I'm sorry, Soujirou.' _She took the picture and opened the drawer of her nightstand, tucking the picture away carefully before closing the drawer.

_Misao stared into her mirror drearily as she slowly stroked her long black tresses with her comb, her room empty. Soujirou had to attend another meeting, taking her bodyguard with him. She didn't worry about it. Soujirou suspected Aoshi no longer. Weeks had passed since their small feud, Soujirou speaking nothing of her affair with a mysterious man. He had simply told her that he loved her and no one else would have her as long as he lived. _

_Misao closed her eyes briefly as tears threatened to escape, remembering the several times Soujirou had forced her into bed with him during the passing weeks. He wanted her to know that she belonged to him and only he could see her beauty, the mysterious man no longer alive in his book. He didn't inform her that he had heard her over talking with Aoshi. He saw no need for it. He had plans for them both. _

_She placed the emerald green comb down, staring quietly at her reflection. Truly, she wanted to be a good Queen and wanted to serve her husband a way a wife should, but she couldn't. Aoshi was her true love and she couldn't live lying to herself. She gnawed on her bottom lip gently, wondering if her parents would be displeased with her. Then again, her father always told her to strive for what made her completely happy. _

_Misao inhaled, calming her nerves when a maid opened the large doors leading to her room. She looked over her shoulder to the woman, nodding her permission to speak._

"_My Queen, the King is back."_

"_Thank you," she responded quietly, not bothering to plaster her usual happy smile on her lips. That troubled the maid, but she didn't dare question the Queen what was wrong. She simply nodded and bowed, leaving the room without a word. Seconds later, Soujirou walked in through the doors, dressed comfortably and out of his lavished robes. She slowly stood, moving away from her mirror to stand and fold her hands in front of her. "My King."_

"_Now, now, Misao," he started quietly, walking over to her. He eyed the jade green dress that hung loosely from her small frame, showing off her creamy skin. "In private, you know you can address me by my name. You seem ill. Is anything the matter?"_

'_How can he act like nothing is wrong! He has stricken me, he has forced me to lay with him—' She nodded, her gaze traveling to the floor. "There is something bothering me. Something you should know."_

_A smile crept to his lips, "There is?"_

"_Yes."_

_His hand reached her cheek and he ignored her flinch. He stroked her bruised cheek with his thumb, quite impressed on how well she had covered the nasty sight up. "Then, please do tell."_

"_I am expecting, Soujirou."_

_She anticipated a slap, a punch—anything from the tempered man. Neither came. She lifted her blue eyes to his, the stroking of his thumb becoming to some extent soothing since she feared the worse from her King. The smile remained on his face and soon, he laughed. Her blue eyes widened when he embraced her, his face buried in her neck as he spoke. "That's marvelous, Misao," he told her with feigned excitement. The bastard wasn't his! Soujirou was willing to pretend that their marriage was perfect like everyone assumed. Misao hadn't been sneaking off, so everything was working out the way it should've been. He wouldn't harm her unless she strayed again. He planned to let her have the child and he would raise it as his own, but have more children—that were actually _his

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yes—you sound a little surprised."_

"_W-Well, I didn't know how you would react. You never spoke of children, Soujirou." She looked up at him as he pulled away, a smile on his face that she couldn't describe. She couldn't tell what the man was thinking._

"_We will have a ball in celebration of your pregnancy in six days."_

_She hated too much attention. "Y-Yes."_

_He traced her lips with his thumb, "Misao, I _do _love you, but it seems I have to put you in line every now and then. I am willing to be a civil man if you stay only in _my _bed from now on." He leaned in, leaving a kiss on her cheek as he spoke in her ear, "but remember: I won't hesitate to do harm to you and that child if I find evidence of you with another man again."_

_She trembled as his warm breath tickled her ear, his large hands running up her bare arms to rest on her upper arms. Her eyes locked with his as he slightly pulled away, the smile still on his face. "Just keep that in mind, love," he told her with a light tap on her nose with his finger. "Understand?"_

_She numbly nodded._

Misao rolled over in her slumber, a frown coming to her pretty face.

* * *

**&&**

**Shinomori Residence**

Aoshi strolled into his place quietly, flashing the Chinese food to Sano as he peeked at his older brother from the couch. His expected large grin came as he got up, hopping over the couch to earn a glare from the man that challenged his height. "Don't treat the furniture like that," Aoshi scolded, letting him take one of the boxes.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, inhaling deeply through his nostrils, sighing as the glorious smell invaded his senses. He was dying of starvation and neither of the men went shopping for food. Aoshi _still _didn't feel like shopping, so he went to go pick up fast food. Living with Sano, he came to find out that fast food solved most of the hunger problems when one became too lazy. "Thanks, ice-block."

He mumbled under his breath in response, following him to the table to sit with him and eat. He became use to the nickname since it basically became his new name when Sano started living with him. They were silent around each other at first and Aoshi saw him as merely a bother, but the brunette freeloader grew on him. Aoshi let barriers crumble around him through the years and Sano managed to get him to smile—even laugh much to his surprise. He had to stare at the cold man when he first laughed, wondering if he heard the correct sound. Sano also came to confide in Aoshi and vice versa—sometimes.

"Did anyone call?"

"Yeah, uh, five calls for you. One by your girlfriend or whatever, Tomoe."

"I see. Did you answer?"

"No."

"Have you been here?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"…Because I didn't feel like talking and interrupting my show?" He shook his head, slurping noodles into his mouth. "Come on, ice-block. You know I only answer if it's my girl calling during a show I really like." He swallowed, getting a look from his brother for speaking with his mouth full. "Anyway, Tomoe said that you two had to talk and _everyone _knows what that means."

He nodded, taking a bite of his food. It was clear what Tomoe wanted to speak about and it didn't bother him that much. He ate quietly as Sano rambled on about his day, earning a smile or two out of the emotionless man as he did so. An hour later, they were both done and Sano left for a shower as Aoshi went to bed. He looked at the time, seeing that it was far too late to bother calling Tomoe.

'_First thing in the morning,' _he noted mentally, slipping under his sheets clad in black boxers.

_Misao slipped from under the heavy sheets, sending a glance over her shoulder at her sleeping husband. She glanced at the discarded jade green dress on the floor, reaching over to her chair for the white robe. She pulled it on over her nude figure as she slipped out of her bed carefully, staring at her husband as she made her way to the door and out of their room. She needed air. She needed to get away from him. He was starting to frighten her. She didn't know what happened to her sweetheart of a husband._

_Everyone else praised him for being a kind, reasonable King. Misao agreed with them once, but his actions made her think differently. She tied her robe tightly as she made her way quietly down the bare hall, giving a small smile to a butler as he exited a room. He bowed before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving her alone. She watched him until his figure disappeared into the shadows of the hall, turning around to gasp softly when her eyes met a chest. They darted up to see Aoshi; worry flooding her blue orbs._

"_Aoshi!" Her slender hand lifted to his bruised cheek, her fingers softly running over the injury as her blue eyes drifted over his face. Multiple bruises, few scrapes, and his lip was bloodied. His hand lifted to pull her fingers away from his face. "What happened!"_

"_Men decided to attack me on my way back. Misao, I'm—"_

"_Who," she interrupted quickly, "I thought you came back with Soujirou!"_

"_He had me stay behind to scout the area." He let her pull her hand away from his, falling to her side as she stared. "I'm just fine. They won't be a worry any longer."_

"_You killed them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you recognize them?"_

_A deep frown came to his face, "Several of them work for your King. Kamatari was there."_

"_..You killed Kamatari?"_

"_What do you expect? They tried to _kill _me," he snapped, regretting it the moment her eyes lowered. He stared at the younger woman, eyeing her white robe that he wouldn't mind removing from her petite body. His eyes traveled to her collarbone, closing his eyes briefly when he saw a mark that could only be left by Soujirou. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be," she murmured. "I told Soujirou about the baby. He took it quite well, but he threatened that if I were caught with..a man again, he would harm me." She bit her lip, "Do you think he knows it's you, now?"_

"_After his men attacking me, yes." He lifted her chin with his fingers, "But do not worry."_

_Misao simply nodded, looking over his wounds once more before pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, kissing the corner of his mouth quickly. He watched her as she turned and fled, not trusting herself near him and not wanting to risk being caught with him._

Aoshi stirred in his sleep, an unsettling feeling tickling his senses as he continued to sleep, unaware of what was to happen in the past and present.

* * *

- - - - - - -

Hi Kamatari. More revealed from the dreams, showing how Soujirou kinda started to lose it. Aoshi and Tomoe didn't break it off yet, so yes, he kissed Misao while still with Tomoe x Geez, Aoshi. He got caught up in his feelings and everything I suppose. Long chapter. I tried to keep going, but I didn't want to put too much and give other stuff away. Gotta wait until next chapter..Some readers may think I'm hating Soujirou, but I'm not :o) I am even currently using a Sou-chan winamp skin. It's nice. K+K in this chapter too! Because..I really do like K+K and I'm busy with another fic with them as the main couple :o) Check it out if you'd like. Anyway, leave reviews telling me what you thought!

**Unforgivable Horror:** Finally! They were going to get together sooner or later.

**GoesKaboom:** No reaction from Sou-chan yet since he doesn't know about the kiss..but that'll be revealed later.

**sakurai9826:** Yeah, but she didn't want to lead him on, so it had to be flat out. It wasn't too harsh, was it? Haha, keep enjoying the story! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**icyblossom:** Of course A+M finally got together! Didn't want everyone to wait _too _long.

**AnitaThePapermaster:** Don't get sad just yet! I'm not sure when this story will end...still figuring that out. But it won't be too soon!

**Rikka-chan:** So excited!

**Kinomoto:** Thanks :D

**InuYashaGurl2007:** We'll see..with Sou-chan being kinda obsessive/possessive with Misao.

**black-lotusblossom:** Kaoru doesn't turn..18 until July? June? I think her birthday (I'm following the anime/manga) is one of those months, so she's not 18 for quite some time!

**Kaleena DragonMaster:** Thanks :D

**noodle:** But IS he in the phone book? Haha, threats seem to work.

**M.S Arashi Sumeragi:** Thanks :D hope you continue loving it!

**baby jen:** Get some sleep! I worry when readers say they have school/work in the morning, but they stay up reading! Get some sleep or you might be late or get fired from work I tell them...more A+M in next chapter :o)

**fly-metamorphmagus:** Thanks and believe me, I want to finish this story so I can't start on others :o)


	12. Time Is Precious

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title:** Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

_ITALICS_ DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Time Is Precious : 12**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Aoshi, I hope you're not upset," Tomoe spoke softly, holding the phone up to her ear. Misao watched quietly as she bit into her green apple, glancing at the clock momentarily. She knew Kenshin would be coming anytime now.

"Don't worry, Tomoe," he replied. "I understand."

"We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Yes, we can," he replied honestly. He didn't see the harm in being friends' with Tomoe. When he had started dating her, there _was _some attraction, but as the relationship continued, Aoshi realized that it would turn into nothing serious. He was ready to find a serious relationship since he was already twenty-six and it was a bit unusual that he was near Megumi's age. "But I do have to get going."

"Yes, have a good day today."

"You too, Tomoe."

_-Click-_

"So," Misao started, "he took it well?"

"He did. I told you he would." She turned to her youngest, giving her a small smile. "Who is picking you up for school, again?"

"Kenshin—you know, Kaoru's boyfriend." She laughed, "You even made a comment on how handsome he was."

"Well, he is. Anyone can see that," she told her with her smile widening slightly. The two girls' heard a honk from outside the house and Misao smiled, grabbing her backpack and kissing Tomoe on her cheek soundly. She waved, tossing her apple in the garbage as she hurried to the door. Tomoe waved back, watching her leave the house and close the door behind her.

Misao hopped down the porch steps, waving to the car as Kaoru rolled down the window. A bright smile was on her face as she waved back, watching Misao toss her backpack in the backseat before climbing in. She closed the door, grabbing her seatbelt. "Hey Kaoru, hey girly-man."

Kenshin simply looked at her through the rearview mirror, a small glare in his eyes. Kaoru laughed, "He certainly isn't girly underneath his clothes—"

"Okay, Kaoru," Misao grumbled, leaning back against the seat. Kaoru smiled, reaching over to Kenshin and watching him lace their fingers together. He squeezed lightly, a blush springing to her cheeks.

"So, Misao, ready to face the school?" Kaoru sighed, "You know _everyone _will know about the breakup between Soujirou and yourself. They didn't hear it from me, either. The only person I have told is Kenshin."

Misao groaned, "I forgot about everyone knowing. It's like someone puts up a bulletin online for everyone to see. I have no idea how word gets around so fast. Then again, I'm sure Soujirou told Kamatari and Kamatari has a mouth on him."

Kaoru nodded, "I saw them at McDonalds yesterday."

"Great," Misao murmured, her gaze traveling out the window as a small smile came to her face. Aoshi wandered his way back to her thoughts.

* * *

**&&**

"_I heard Soujirou cheated on her."_

"_I heard he cheated on her more than once."_

"I _heard that there's another man and Soujirou found out and dumped her ass."_

"_There was a _huge _disagreement and Soujirou said he was _done_."_

"_I heard Misao broke it off.."_

Misao easily ignored the rumors that floated around, not necessarily caring what story they wanted to believe. She let their imaginations run wild with it. Soujirou didn't seem to mind himself since she saw him with his group of friends' laughing and having a good time. She sighed softly, so glad that Soujirou wasn't a crazy man like he was in the past. She had nothing to worry about. Her stomach growled angrily and she placed a slender hand over her stomach, biting her bottom lip. After closing her locker, she rummaged through her purse, pulling out crinkled dollars and smiling triumphantly. She could get enough food to satisfy her from the vending machine. She turned and wandered down the hall, oblivious to the pair of blue eyes watching her back.

Kaoru had placed her books in her first hour class, wandering out once she saw she had several minutes to kill with talking to people. She heard the rumors and laughed at a few of them, but made no comment. The school acted like Misao and Soujirou were like celebrities! People were treating them as if they were the Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake couple of the school and they were sad that the two separated. She came to a stop when a hand encircled her wrist and she turned, looking up at Soujirou. "Soujirou—"

"Kaoru, is there another guy?"

"What?"

His smile was starting to fade, "You heard me. A lot of people think there's another man, so is there? You're Misao's best friend—you would know. She tells you _everything_."

She frowned when she noticed the tightening grip on her wrist. It was starting to hurt. "It's none of my business what is going on between you two. You ask _her_, not me. I'm not your ex-girlfriend and if you want the truth, you go to Misao."

"She won't tell me—"

"You're hurting me," she whimpered out, lifting her wrist to rub it when he removed his hand from her wrist. He had pulled away as if she burnt him. She noticed the confusion that entered his eyes as he stared at her and he sighed loudly, quietly apologizing to the girl.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I don't know what came over me."

"..It's all right," she responded slowly. She was sure that the man was starting to develop a split personality. Her hands dropped to her sides as she heard Misao calling her, looking over her shoulder. Misao waved a candy bar at her, knowing that Snickers was her favorite. A smile came to her face and she turned her back to Soujirou, accepting the candy bar from Misao. "Thanks, Misao."

"No prob," she replied, looking to Soujirou. Enter tension. Misao shifted on her feet slightly, giving him a smile. "Pretty ridiculous rumors, huh?"

"Pretty much," he answered with a smile, Kaoru glancing at him. She decided not to speak of what had just happened between them. She vaguely wondered if Soujirou ever grabbed Misao in that way, but highly doubted it since Misao couldn't keep secrets for long. She had a feeling that Soujirou wasn't taking the breakup too well like he pretended. She pushed those thoughts aside as Kamatari approached their group, a smile on his face as he waved a black book to them.

He stopped, slipping a hand in his pocket as he stood next to Misao. He eyed the peanut M&M's she held in her hand, "Did anyone read the four chapters for English? We _do _have a reading quiz today—"

Everyone groaned in unison.

* * *

**&&**

Lunchtime quickly came, students' hurrying out of the building to get to their cars and drive away. Soujirou slowly walked out, slipping a hand into his pocket as he glanced around. He didn't see Misao anywhere, but saw Kaoru climb into the car of a girl that was in one of his classes. He exhaled through his nostrils, closing his eyes briefly as he approached his car. He didn't understand himself anymore. He was becoming a new man and that wasn't a good thing. He was loosing himself. One minute he would be happy and the next, he wouldn't mind ripping apart anyone that got him upset. He didn't like who he was becoming. A possessive man bent on having Misao all to himself.

Misao smiled shyly into her cell phone, "Aoshi, are you anywhere near my school?"

He was silent for a moment, "Five blocks away from it, actually. Why?" He heard people call for Misao just to say hi or make a comment.

"U-Um, because it's lunchtime and I….since it's lunch time—"

"I'll be there in five minutes," he interrupted gently. Her smile widened, positive that if she could see his face as he spoke those words, he would be smiling. She hung up after him, patiently waiting on the school steps and sending smiles to friends' that passed her. Her smile widened as Kamatari passed, stopping two steps below her. The girlish-man looked up at her, smiling softly. "Hey, Kamatari!"

"Hey weasel girl." He paused. "Has Soujirou said anything to you?"

"Not much," she replied, glancing away in thought. "I think he's giving me space or something. He's not as talkative as usual, but I could see why."

He nodded. "I talked to him about the breakup."

"He's taking it well, isn't he? It seems that way."

'_Didn't seem that way when we were alone.' _"I—" He stopped himself, not wanting to say that Soujirou was talking like some psycho ex-boyfriend. She would think he was crazy or making it all up. "Just be careful, weasel girl." He walked down the rest of the stairs, hurrying to Soujirou's car and climbing in once the door was unlocked. Misao watched the car speed off, worry entering her eyes as her smile disappeared.

'_Those words weren't too comforting—now I'm going to be paranoid because of him! Thank you, Kamatari,' _she thought sarcastically, her smile returning when she recognized Aoshi's car pulling into the parking lot. She hurried down the stairs, her long braid traveling behind her as she neared the car. Butterflies invaded her stomach, but she climbed into the car, her nerves calming as his eyes smiled at her. He drove off.

"Where is it that you want to go to eat?"

Misao shrugged, "I'm not really that hungry to tell you the truth." Her shy smile turned bright, "I just wanted to see you since I know you're not going to be around the house anymore." Her smile faded slightly, "You're not too busy, are you?"

He glanced at her when she spoke her second sentence before looking to the road. "No, I'm free the entire weekend."

"Really!"

There was the energetic girl he knew so well in a short time. "Really."

"Then—I can come over—if you want me to. Today is Friday and I can just tell my mom I'll be with Kaoru—but if you don't want me over—"

"It's fine," he interrupted, not wanting her to ramble. She stared at him, her eyes lighting up immensely when the corner of his lips tilted upwards. "You can come over whenever you'd like," he told her as they came to a red light, looking at her. She felt herself blushing immediately, his handsome—but rare smile causing her insides to twist in knots and her knees go weak. She opened her mouth to speak, though not quite sure what was going to come out. Before she could let words slip, his lips descended onto hers, silencing her briefly.

Another thing he wouldn't do with any other girl would show affection in public. It wasn't a favorite thing of his to do, but Misao had a certain power over him. He pulled away from her to look at the road, driving off when the light turned green. She unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes on him until she felt his hand on hers. She turned her hand over, entwining their fingers together and greatly enjoying his thumb that started to stroke her skin lightly. It nearly tickled.

"Um-Aoshi?" She paused, blushing slightly. "Does this mean-I mean-are we," she paused before rushing her words out, "are we a couple?"

His reply was simple. "What else would we be?"

Her blush increased from embarrassment. "R-Right." _'Stupid! What a dumb question.'_

Another small smile came to his lips as her grip on his hand tightened. He squeezed back lightly, not wanting their time together to end. It pleased him in knowing that he had her and for good in this life.

* * *

_- - - - - - - - -_

Thank you all for reviewing! Some of the reviews make me laugh!

Short chapter, yes, I know! I didn't want to put too much in here. Dream in next chapter, so it will be longer. For a moment, I had writers block for this chapter, but I beat it! As to how many chapters this story will have, I have no clue! I'm surprised I'm already at twelve chapters, so we'll see! There's still a lot that hasn't been covered in this story, so it's not going to end anytime soon. I'm estimating a twenty-twenty two long story? More A+M fluff at the end too :o) Short, but sweet. R&R!


	13. Closer

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title:** Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

_ITALICS_ DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Isn't it obvious RK doesn't belong to me? ;)

**Closer : 13**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The two simply drove around town, carrying on conversations that were quickly killed by Aoshi's short sentences. Her blue eyes looked out of the window, recognizing a few of her classmates in cars that sped by, blasting their music. She looked down to her watch, seeing that she only had ten minutes left of lunchtime and she frowned cutely, not wanting the car ride to end. She folded her hands in her lap, looking to Aoshi.

"So, tell me about yourself, Aoshi."

"What do you want to know?"

'_Okay..' _"Um, what were you like as a child?"

"Quiet."

She stared at him, faintly wondering if he was joking around. She didn't know children had the _ability _to keep quiet. "Really?"

"No," he admitted, getting a giggle from her. "I was the average kid. Lively and curious about everything around me. I was the only child, that is, until Sano came along. That's about it. There's really not much to say."

"You said you were engaged once," she pointed out, tilting her head. "What happened?"

He merely shrugged, "There was something missing from the relationship and I wasn't ready to get married anytime either. She wasn't a woman I could see myself spending the rest of my life with." He paused, glancing at her. "Now I understand why."

She flushed prettily, her gaze dropping to her lap. She shifted in the seat, a smile coming to her lips. "What did you think when you first saw me?"

He was silent for a moment, slightly upset when he got stuck behind an old woman driving. She had to be at least fifteen under the speed limit. It irritated him when people didn't follow the speed limit, young and old. "I thought that you were beautiful," he admitted without faltering. "Even if you were busy falling down the stairs," he added quietly, his tone teasing with his last sentence.

Her blush increased with embarrassment, but laughed anyway. "I'm kinda known as a ditz with a lot of people."

"What did you think?"

Her eyes widened for a moment when he asked the simple question, "Don't turn the question around to me!"

"It's a simple question."

"Yeah, but," she stammered, trying to think of an excuse of why he couldn't ask the question. In truth, she was still shy around the man even though she felt as if she knew everything there was to know about him. She toyed with her fingers, her cheeks still warm. She found it fair that if he answered, she would have to also, but she couldn't get the words to slip out. _'That you were down right gorgeous and sexy,' _she thought, giving him a glance.

Amusement danced in his blue eyes when they met hers. He found it humorous that she was getting flustered in the passenger seat. She glared slightly, threatening to pull her hand away from his, but he just tightened his grip. "I want to drive your car sometime," she told him, completely changing the topic and forgetting what they were previously speaking about. "It's nice."

"Can you even drive?"

"I can, I just don't have my license."

"Why not?"

She smiled, "I failed my driving test–I totally bombed the driving on the road part."

"..."

"It wasn't fair either! There was a squirrel, so you swerve, right? I hit the curb, then a mailbox. It was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced." She frowned, fuming. "I thought he would let it slide since I was protecting a small animal darting out in the road.."

She continued to ramble on about the incident, but Aoshi heard all he needed to hear. He came to the conclusion that Misao wouldn't be driving his car anytime soon until she passed her road test perfectly.

* * *

**&&**

Misao flew through the front door with a large smile on her face, closing it behind her and kicking her shoes off. Voices were heard from the living room and she wandered in, hoping to see Tomoe, but saw Sanosuke and Megumi instead. Sano let his brown eyes drift to her, a smile coming to his lips. "Hey, weasel girl."

"Rooster," she mumbled with a nod, looking to her older sister. "Do you know where mom is? I swear she said she would be here after school early this morning."

Megumi glanced to the ceiling in thought, "She had to go see someone, but she should be back in an hour." A smile came to her ruby lips, Misao staring at her. Her sister was beyond beautiful and she looked up to her, ever since childhood. Though, when she was younger, she found herself being jealous because Megumi was the 'pretty' sister while Misao was the 'tomboyish' sister. She would've rather been called pretty! "Is there anything you need help with or something?"

She shook her head, sitting down on the other couch quietly. "No, I just wanted to let her know that I was spending the weekend at Kaoru's place. What are you doing this weekend, Megumi?"

"I have to work," she told with a sigh, "so I probably won't get to talk to you much this weekend, Misao."

"I see." She grinned, "Poor rooster."

Sano glanced at her, "I'll be gone for the weekend anyway with a friend to go camping. Plus, I could always text fox."

Misao raised a brow, "Do you even know how to _work_ a cell phone?"

He gave her a look, his arm around Megumi's shoulders. Megumi simply smiled. "_Yes_, I do, actually. Thank you very much."

Misao giggled, getting up from the couch to see if there was anything for her to eat in the kitchen. Megumi and Sano immediately went off into their own conversation once she was out of the room, not bothering to eavesdrop on them. They were too cute, to her. Sano was the opposite of Megumi, but Misao figured that the saying of opposites attract must be true.

'_Just like Aoshi and I,' _she thought with a grin, opening the fridge. _'He's _nothing _like me and I could never be quiet for so long! Or keep that calm face expression! He's nothing like Soujirou either. I think I was attracted to Soujirou's kindness..and his looks count too. He is a cutie, but Aoshi is so much more handsome.' _She continued to think as she pulled leftovers from the fridge, her thoughts interrupted by the soft ring tone of her cell phone. She pulled it out from her pocket, flipping the navy blue cell phone open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Misao," she heard Soujirou say. She could tell he was smiling, but still surprised that he was calling her. Most of the time when couples separated, they weren't as close anymore. She saw it many times.

"Hey, Soujirou! What are you up to?"

"Just relaxing at home. What about you?"

"Getting ready to eat. I'm starving! I didn't eat anything at lunch because I didn't have much of an appetite, so.."

"I see." He paused, "I have a question."

'_I hate it when people start with 'I have a question'. I get nervous as to what they'll ask..' _"Um, okay! What is it?"

"A group of us are going to the movies tonight," he started. "Would you like to come? It starts at 8:45..some scary movie. Kamatari picked it out and called around, getting a group together. So, what do you say? I know you're not a fan of scary movies, but we're all hanging out, so why not come?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm spending the night–" She caught herself, "At Kaoru's place. I would, but we planned tonight together." She cringed, hating lying to anyone, but she couldn't say _Aoshi_. She waited for him to speak, putting the leftovers in the fridge, changing her mind on what to eat. Now, she wanted grilled cheese. She leaned against the counter, nibbling on her bottom lip when Soujirou never responded. "You still there?"

Her innocent voice broke his train of thought, "Yes, sorry about that." _'You may sound innocent, but I know you're not! You're just the same as you were in the past.'_ "Well, if you change your mind, you and Kaoru should come to the movie. All right?"

"Okay! I'll talk to you later."

"Right," he mumbled, hanging up in unison with her. Misao put her cell phone down on the island in the middle of their kitchen, tapping her navy blue nails on the counter top. _'Everything will be just fine between Soujirou and myself. He won't take the breakup seriously. He seemed fine at school.' _She spun around to the oven, her braid trailing behind her. _'Everything is going wonderfully!'_

_

* * *

_

**&&**

**Shinomori Residence**

_Aoshi touched the corner of his mouth softly; remembering the quick kiss Misao left him with days ago. He missed her touch, her kisses, and her noises from their lovemaking. It was odd, being without her. Before, they made love mostly every day, but now, Soujirou was _always _around. They were never alone anymore except when there was a meeting for Soujirou to attend. Even then, Soujirou ordered several times for a maid to be in the room with Misao, his excuse being that she was pregnant and needed to be looked after by a woman._

_Aoshi didn't buy that. Soujirou suspected him to be the secret lover. Aoshi wasn't stupid and he figured that Misao didn't want to admit it. He reached her room, knocking softly and opening the door when he heard glass shatter on the marble floor. His eyes dropped to the floor, watching as a servant bent down, picking up the large shards. She apologized repeatedly, Misao laughing lightly and bending down to help her._

"_It's not a problem," she told the servant, comforting the younger girl. "It was an accident. You simply bumped into the table. I didn't like the ugly thing anyway! My King brought it back from some other country as a souvenir and I always thought it was just horrid," she admitted. She truly was glad that the orange and brown vase was broken. Those weren't her favorite colors–especially when combined._

"_A-Are you sure, my Queen?"_

"_I'm _certain_," she told her. "No need to be frightened. I'm not my husband! You won't be beheaded for such a silly thing." She stood up with shards in her hands, turning around and gasping softly when she saw Aoshi. He gave her a nod, watching her walk over to a can and dropping the shards in. The servant followed her ministrations, hurrying to the bed with elegant gowns laid out. "Aoshi.."_

"_The King wanted to know if you were close to being done. He doesn't understand why women take so long." He caught her glare. "I'd have to agree. Women take so long."_

_Misao went to her bed, picking up a white, strapless gown. The servant Aoshi, "Well, sir, it does take time to make someone beautiful."_

"_It's clear that the Queen is already beautiful," he murmured, Misao glancing at him over her shoulder. His deep, rich voice made her shiver and he knew it. _

"_That she is," they heard the servant pipe out. _

_Misao smiled and looked to the other female servants, "That is all I will need from you all. You may leave."_

_Aoshi stood in the room silently as the women obeyed, bowing before leaving the room and closing the double doors quietly. Aoshi sent a glance to the door before returning his gaze to the beauty before him, wrapped in a silk robe that was nearly transparent. He gathered most of his self-control to stop himself from taking the robe off and ravishing her before the celebration. Her back facing him, she untied the silken robe, letting it slide off of her body and pooling around her feet. Aoshi didn't bother tearing his eyes away from her figure._

_The strapless gown was on in seconds, Misao turning to him and smiling. The material tightened around her bosom like most of her gowns, the rest falling loosely around her body. The diamond necklace around her neck sparkled, one single diamond plunging down to the top of her breasts that were fairly noticeable with the material pushing them up. Matching diamond earrings adorned her ears, a small tiara placed in her glossy hair. She didn't want anything too big and gaudy. "How do I look?"_

"_Beautiful and breathtaking," he answered immediately. "My Queen."_

'_So he goes back to _that _name?'_ _She sighed softly, sitting down on the large bed and pulling her neatly done braid over her shoulder to replace the tie at the end with a white ribbon. Her lips parted to speak to her lover, but the door swung open, revealing Soujirou. Aoshi turned sideways to look, bowing when he saw whom it was._

_Soujirou swiftly made his way past him, giving him a quick glance. "Misao! You look _lovely_," he exclaimed, pulling Misao up to a standing position. His blue eyes traveled over her exposed flesh, inhaling the perfume she sprayed onto her body. "Just lovely," he whispered to her, pulling her closer to his body to kiss her cheek. "Kaoru just arrived and is quite excited to see you. We should head down. We are already late as it is."_

_Misao brightened up at the mentioning of her best friend, trying her best to ignore Aoshi. She knew he was seething. He became that way whenever Soujirou touched her. She wanted to let him know that his touches were nothing compared to his own. "Yes," she replied softly, letting him kiss her cheek once more before turning to Aoshi. He gave him a nod, his innocent smile turning into a devious smirk for a moment._

_It didn't go overlooked by Aoshi–_

His lids slowly lifted when he heard knocking on his front door, lifting a hand to rub his eyes as he sat up from the couch. His legs swung over as his hand drifted to his forehead, rubbing there gently. A small headache had formed while he was sleeping, the knocking making nothing better. He stood up from the couch, heading to the door and growling softly when he stumbled over Sanosuke's football. He kicked it down the hall, frowning due to the fact that he told Sanosuke to put it away after they played rugby in a field with several other friends'.

'_But does he ever listen? I have to treat him like a child most of the time and he's almost twenty.'_

He undid the locks, opening the door and staring ahead. His gaze dropped a few feet down to the petite girl. Misao stared at him, his hair unruly with his bangs falling over his eyes. She had the urge to run her fingers through his hair, but decided against it.

"Misao," his husky voice sounded, laced with sleep. Misao let her mouth fall open slightly, his voice driving her wild.

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up? You told me to come over around this time–"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled against his hard body with his arm around her waist. A kiss was placed to the side of her throat, a blush rising to her cheeks as her muscles relaxed and she melted in his grasp. She felt comfortable, at ease. Nothing seemed wrong and she wanted to stay near him forever. With him, she felt complete and she didn't need anything else.

'_I think he's still half-asleep..'_ She slipped the handle of her bag to the crook of her arm, lifting her small hand to his chest, unconsciously tracing the lines of his muscles momentarily. "Aoshi?"

"I'm glad you came," he told her as he stood up straight, his warmth leaving her as his body moved away. She walked into his house when he moved out of the way, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings as he closed the door and took care of the locks.

"You have a _very _nice place," she murmured, feeling his presence behind her. She turned and showed him her bag, not knowing where to put it. He reached for her occupied hand, unwrapping her fingers from the handle and letting her drop the bag on the before he led her to the couch.

"Thank you and yes–you did wake me up, but that's all right."

'_A late answer, but that's fine,' _she thought, a bright smile coming to her lips as she took her seat next to him.

"Sano is gone for the weekend, also," he told her, turning the television on.

Misao nodded, "He was with Megumi at my house when I got home and told me. So, then..the weekend is all ours?"

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards as he looked at her, "All ours."

* * *

- - - - - - - - -

I listen to music everytime I write a chapter. I don't know why, but I do and strangely enough, listening to music while typing helps me get things done. I get distracted when it's too quiet! I may have ADD. My current CD I've been listening to through this chapter and my Sailor Moon fic is **Panic! At The Disco! **I'm a fan now. I'm not emo, either (apparentlty they're a emo band? I don't understand the whole emo scene, damnit!).

I'm excited that there's another chapter! And there was fluff in here with A+M, so don't complain, fluff lovers! Haha, I gave it to you! Small amount though. Agree? A dream finally tossed in. It didn't reveal much, but shows how Soujirou changes moods with a snap of a finger. Another dream in the next chapter and the other upcoming chapters..I think. Not sure. I'm not sure on a lot of things with this story, but at least you're all loving it so far! I'm very glad to hear that! Review and tell me what you thought! I appreciate **all of your reviews**! You guys' rock!_ Sorry _for any mistakes in here!


	14. Wanting

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

**Title:** Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

_ITALICS_ DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Isn't it obvious RK doesn't belong to me? ;)

**Wanting : 14**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Soujirou stared at his cell phone as he sat on his bed, his fingers tapping lightly on his knees. It was nearing time to leave if he wanted to be on time for the movie and Misao didn't call him. She said she wasn't sure if she could make it, but he expected her or Kaoru to call and tell him so. He picked up his small cell phone, flipping it open and searching through his phone book until he found Kaoru. He pressed _send_, placing the phone on his ear to listen to the ringing.

"_Can you believe that my wife won't tell me who has had her body?" He didn't give the bodyguard time to respond, "You know, Aoshi, I have reason to believe that you are the mystery man."_

"_My King, I can assure you that I am not."_

'_They're both liars,' _he thought to himself as the ringing continued, annoyed that no one was answering yet. On the eleventh ring, someone answered.

"Hello?"

A man. He heard Kaoru lived with her boyfriend, but didn't remember his name. He was quiet for a moment, noticing the anger laced with his tone. _'Must've interrupted something or he's just in a bad mood.' _"Yes, is Kaoru there?"

"Who is this?" Kenshin didn't bury his rude tone, getting the phone snatched away from him. Soujirou heard Kaoru's voice faintly along with Kenshin, then a giggle. Kaoru cleared her throat, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, it's Soujirou."

"Oh, hey Soujirou. What's up?"

"Is Misao there?"

"No, should she be?" Her answer was honest and full of confusion. Kaoru twirled strands of her black hair around her index finger, Kenshin approaching her from behind to place his hands on her hips. She smiled to herself when she felt his lips on her neck next.

"She told me that she would be with you," he spoke after several seconds.

"She did, did she?" She frowned cutely. _'Misao, duh! Tell me when you want me to lie for you!' _"Sorry, but we didn't have any plans together and I'm not sure where she is. You can always call her cell phone since she has it on all the time."

"Right. Thanks. I'll see you at school."

"Yup, bye!"

He hung up, flipping it shut while his eyes narrowed. He had a feeling of where she would be, but he didn't want to admit it or believe it. Why else would she lie about where she would be? It clearly meant she was somewhere she didn't anyone to find out about, especially him. Again, Soujirou wasn't stupid and he was no longer in the mood to play any more games with Misao.

He had enough and he couldn't take it any longer.

**&&**

**Shinomori Residence**

"You don't have much food," Misao pointed out as she searched through the cupboards, putting all her weight on her toes when she tried to look higher. She fell flat on her feet when she saw nothing but a pop tart wrapper. She closed the cupboard, looking over her shoulder to Aoshi.

He smiled slowly, "I guess that's what you get when there's two men living on their own. Sano and I normally have take-out."

She turned to him, tilting her head curiously. "You two can't cook?"

"We can." He came to a pause. "Either we don't have time for it, or we're too lazy."

"Sounds like a guy," she replied with a teasing smile. "My dad was the same way. He'd complain that there was _no _food in the house, when actually there was. He was just too lazy to cook."

He wanted to ask her about her father, but didn't want to probe in her personal business. Misao stared at him, the smile remaining on her face. "Oh, my dad died in a car accident when I was ten. When I bring up my dad, people are afraid to ask what happened, but it's totally fine! I accepted his death and I know he's happy, so it's okay to ask about him."

'_She's always managing a smile.' _"Did he die at the hospital?"

"No. The paramedics said he died on impact—so it was quick and painless." Her smile brightened, "Since your cupboards are bare, we should go out to eat!" _'_

He blinked with surprise, "You want to?"

She neared him, "Yes!" Her hand slipped to his before he could protest, "We can go to my favorite place."

**&&**

**Applebee's**

Misao hungrily eyed the menu, her mouth watering at the sight of juicy steak in one of the pictures. Her eyes lifted from the menu to observe Aoshi sitting across from her. He remained quiet, his eyes scanning the choices of what to have for dinner. To Misao, the man across from her was simply magnificent to look at. His perfectly sculpted face, his tall fit body—he was eye candy for any female. The hostess even eyed him when they first stepped in.

Misao wasn't normally a jealous girl, but when it came to Aoshi; she couldn't help it.

She gnawed on her bottom lip when a group of older women passed their table, making it obvious that they were checking Aoshi out. She stared at them as they gathered into a booth; their curves clear for every man in the restaurant to see. Her curves were nowhere near theirs, hence why older men hardly gave her a second look-over.

"Anything wrong?"

"Hm—no!" Her face flushed, "Nothing's wrong." She gave him a smile, "It's just that those girls' over there seem interested in you."

He glanced over his shoulder briefly, "Didn't notice them walk by. Jealous?"

"Wha—_no_," she lied.

"That glare was for nothing?"

'_Oh, he saw that? Is he teasing me!' _The blush continued to stain her pale cheeks. "Maybe just a little jealous," she admitted quietly. "But _look _at them, they're—"

"I'd rather busy myself with looking at you," he interrupted gently, his blue eyes drifting down back to the menu. He knew very well that her blush had darkened. They ordered their food when the waitress made her way to their table, Misao smiling when she realized that it was a girl she knew from school. Aoshi listened as the two chatted quickly, the blonde giving a glance to Aoshi.

She smiled, "So, it's true? He's much more handsome than Soujirou!" She gave the blushing girl a wink, "Good catch, Misao!"

"Okay, _thanks_," she bit out. She wanted her to stop speaking, sighing in relief when the girl scampered off to another table. She smiled at Aoshi, "Everyone at school is starting to think that I left Soujirou for someone else. If Soujirou starts to believe that, I don't think he'll handle it too well."

"What do you mean?"

"Soujirou has a _small _temper." _'That's what I hear. He never lost his temper with me.'_

"It was much larger in the past."

"It was," she spoke softly. "He isn't anything to worry about, now. He doesn't seem too upset about the breakup at all." _'But I'm sure if he found out that I'm spending time with Aoshi, he'd flip out. He doesn't like him one bit even in this life.'_ "Y-You know, I never really believed in 'past lives' or anything like that. Even when I was little, I would have dreams about my past life as a child, but I just thought they were fantasies. Every little girl dreams of being a princess and whatnot." She paused, hearing a child whining somewhere in the background. "It may sound silly, but ever since we first met, it felt like I stopped searching for something. Everything is just right now. Everything is how it should be," she ended, her eyes locking with his.

When he didn't respond, she immediately felt stupid. "S-Sorry, that _was _silly to say—"

"It wasn't," she heard him say as she was getting ready to ramble. Her eyes widened innocently as she stared at him, Aoshi staring at her. The girl across from him reminded him of a kitten; so expressive. She was adorable. "It wasn't silly to say at all, Misao."

She melted at the way he spoke her name. She wanted to hear her name roll off of his lips more often. Misao hoped the he didn't notice the dreamy expression that covered her eyes, but pushed everything aside when he moved over and beckoned for her to come sit next to him. She happily complied, her smile widening as she caught sight of his small smile. He didn't have to say that he felt the same way; his rare smile said enough. Misao clapped her hands together as their food arrived, her stomach clenching hungrily as she waited to dig into the warm food. As soon as her plate touched the tabletop, she grabbed her fork, glancing to Aoshi's plate. She continued to smile, "You know, it would really bite if my mom still had feelings for you."

"I'm sure she doesn't."

"I know, but it was bad enough to think about you when you were dating her. I felt guilty."

His question came calmly. "What did you think about?"

Her face flushed in an instant. Seeing the teasing glint in his eyes, she pouted. "Are you _teasing _me! There's no way that I'm going to tell you how I thought about how good-looking you are and all these perverted thoughts—" _'Wait.' _She groaned inwardly. _'I _always _do that to myself.' _

Amusement danced in his blue eyes.

**&&**

**Shinomori Residence**

"Dinner was great! Did you like it?"

"I did," Aoshi replied, closing his front door and locking it. He watched as Misao took her light jacket off, neatly placing it on the back of a table chair. He spoke as she turned to him, "It's late. Are you tired?"

"I am!"

"There's a spare room for you to sleep in," he offered. "Let me show you where it is."

She followed the taller man, even though she wanted to sleep in his bed instead. She didn't know it, but he was thinking the same. He didn't want to scare her though by moving too fast. He opened the third door on the left, stepping aside so she could enter the room. She tossed him a smile over her shoulder, murmuring a 'goodnight' to him before he walked out of sight.

'_Not time to be a huge pervert, Misao,' _she scolded silently, closing the door so she could change into her sleeping clothes. She would've loved to stay up a bit late, just speaking with him, but she was full and tired. She was sure that she would fall asleep talking to him, which was more than rude. Tugging the large shirt over her head, she blew her bothersome bangs away from her face as she pulled her braid over her shoulder. Untying the rubber band holding her braid together, she ran her fingers through her hair as it fell freely over her shoulders.

Sitting down on the made bed, she glanced around the clean room and came to a conclusion; someone was a neat freak. She smiled to herself, highly doubting that it was Sano. Lying down on her back, she reached to her purse that she tossed down once she entered the room. She grabbed her cell phone, flipping it open to check if she had any voicemail or text messages.

Seeing she had two unread messages, she smiled to herself. _'Must be Kaoru.'_

**Hey Misao! Just letting you know that Soujirou called looking for you earlier. Let me know next time when you want me to cover for you! I'm not psychic, weasel-girl!**

'_I didn't think he would call her!' _She frowned, deleting the message. _'If I don't call to say I'm going, I'm obviously not going to go to the movies.' _

**You're with Aoshi, aren't you?**

Her blood ran cold when she read those few words, looking up to read whom it was from. _'Soujirou? He sent the message an hour ago. Why would he jump to conclusions and figure I'm with Aoshi? Not that I should be worried—right? Lucky guess—I think.' _She decided to respond to him, typing away on her cell phone.

**Soujirou?**

His response came quick. **Where are you?**

She frowned slightly. She wanted to call him and talk to him, but knew that they would most likely get in an argument. He was acting as if they were still dating. She didn't have to tell him where she was! **Doesn't matter. Why did you bring Aoshi up?**

She waited patiently as she stared up at the wall, waiting for her phone to vibrate, indicating a new message. Several minutes passed and she held her cell phone up, raising a brow. She hummed quietly to herself, glancing to the door and wondering if Aoshi was fast asleep in his room already. The lights in the house were turned off long ago, silence taking over the house. In the distance, she heard thunder.

It caught her full attention.

Misao and thunderstorms didn't go well together.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked to her cell phone when it vibrated.

**I know how you feel about him. You love him. Are you going to deny that you're with him right now?**

She sat up, staring at his words. To her, he made it seem like he was watching her. _'Why is he acting this way? He said he was fine with the breakup—' _Her eyes widened, challenging plates as thunder was heard once more and the lights flickered. She swallowed, getting up and making her way to the window, pulling back the curtain to look out. Rain started to fall hard and she let the curtain fall over the window, looking down at her cell phone. **I have to go. Goodnight.**

She turned her cell phone off before he could respond, sighing in relief. _'I'm afraid that he's starting to become more and more like his past self. The way he looks at me, how he talks, and how he gets upset so easily—he was never like that until Aoshi showed up.' _ Dropping her cell phone on the bed carelessly, she grabbed the pillow that was lying on the bed before hurrying to the door. Shutting off the bedroom light, she poked her head out to meet darkness in the hall.

A whimper sounded from her before she rushed down the hall. Seconds later, she opened a door to reveal Aoshi in his bed. She stood in the doorway, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily. She swallowed, not wanting to wake the man, but not wanting to be alone in a dark, unknown room—with thunder. With little hesitation, she slowly made her way to his bed, closing her eyes whenever thunder was heard.

Aoshi felt his bed shift, relaxing once he heard Misao clear her throat uncomfortably. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing her flushed face as she remained resting on her knees. She lowered her pillow onto the bed as he lifted his hand to her cheek, watching as she leaned into his touch.

"The thunderstorm?"

She nodded sheepishly, "Yes." _'And..' _"And I want to be with you."

It was all that needed to be said. With his hand slipping away from her skin, he grabbed the covers to lift them up. She scooted underneath them, sighing as her head hit her pillow. Minutes passed and she found herself curled up against his side, her slender legs wrapped around one of his muscled legs.

"Aoshi," he heard her whisper as she lulled off to sleep, the thunder long forgotten. Aoshi welcomed the new, yet familiar feel of her body pressed against his, following her close in suit as sleep claimed him.

"_Misao?" _

_Tying a knot around her waist as her back faced her husband, she swallowed thickly at the tone of his voice. The ball had gone well, Misao able to see friends' after a long time apart from them. She had left Soujirou's side as soon as she caught a glimpse of Kaoru, spending most of the evening with her. She couldn't help but sneak glances to her silent bodyguard standing several feet away with Kenshin. She ached to be near him or even carry a conversation with him, but she knew Soujirou would've thrown a fit._

'_So what's his problem now?' She sighed softly, turning around in her jade colored robe. "Yes?"_

"_As King, you should know that I have eyes and ears everywhere around the palace, Misao."_

_She lifted her gaze to look at him. What was he getting at? "I suppose," she replied quietly. Bringing her hands up, she nervously twiddled her fingers. "Did I do something to displease you tonight?"_

"_A guard told me he overheard you and Kaoru speaking tonight."_

'_Can I have no privacy!' She felt as if she were a caged bird. "I see." 'We talked about numerous things—some that I can't even remember at this very moment—'_

"_The baby isn't mine," he stated. "He heard you tell Kaoru those exact words."_

"_I—"_

"_Don't try to save yourself, Misao." He sighed as he made his way to her, watching the way her shoulders tensed. "What ever shall I do with you? You've been quite the nuisance. That child will be the same. You should have it and then it should be put to death."_

_Her eyes widened, "No!" Her eyes pleaded with him. "How can you do that to an innocent child! What's wrong with you!"_

"_What's wrong with _me! _I'll tell you what's wrong with me, Misao!" His lips twisted into a snarl, "What's wrong with me is that I'm mad as hell because my wife is nothing but a whore!" The words stung her, but she couldn't deny it. She had strayed from her husband whom she was supposed to be faithful to. She strayed to the one and only man she ever loved, despite it being wrong. "What did _I _do wrong?"_

"_You're never here, Soujirou!" He grabbed her wrists when she attempted to move away from him. She barely struggled against the stronger man. "How can I call you my husband whom I'm supposed to love when you're never around? Soujirou, our marriage was arranged! I never asked for you!" She choked back sobs, hating the feel of warm tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't love you like I love him! You can't force me to love you and just forget about—"_

_He stared at her as she came to an abrupt halt. "Say his name."_

"_No," she whispered quietly. 'Why does he want me to say it? He had his men attack Aoshi, so he knows that it's him for certain, does he not?'_

_His grip tightened on her wrists, causing her to cry out. From outside the door, Sano listened carefully. He wasn't sure if he should intrude or not, but he hated to hear the hurtful words Soujirou was tossing to his Queen. "_Say _his name! Say the name of the man who has had you in his bed! The man you love more than me, whore!"_

"_D-Don't call me that!"_

"_That's what you are—"_

"_Soujirou, please, I'm tired—"_

_She stiffened as his head whipped to the door, knocks echoing in their room. He released her wrists quickly before he turned, heading to their double doors. Misao hurriedly wiped her face free of tears, afraid that Aoshi would be the one behind their doors. Lifting her eyes as one of the doors opened, she felt relief when she saw that it was their cook. Sano let his chocolate brown eyes dart to Misao, her shimmering eyes locking with his briefly. He forced his usual playful grin to his lips as his eyes returned to Soujirou._

"_Brought the Queen a little snack that she asked for."_

"_I thank you," Soujirou replied quietly, taking the silver tray from him. Misao stared at him as he managed to put his normal smile on his lips. Her husband was insane! There was no question about it. His blue eyes drifted to Misao, waiting for her to speak as well. Clearing her throat and meeting Sano's gaze once more, she forced a little smile to her lips._

"_Thank you, Sano. Sorry to keep you up. I think these late night cravings will be occurring much more often."_

"_No problem at all," he murmured. He quickly added 'my Queen' when Soujirou gave him a glance, motioning him to leave their room. Misao exhaled unsteadily as she watched the brunette disappear, wishing he would stay. She knew Soujirou wouldn't unleash his wrath on her with someone else to see it. Remaining quiet, she stood silently as Soujirou merely watched her, the tray placed on a small table._

"_Eat and sleep," he demanded, surprising her. Before she could say anything to him, the door to their bathroom was closed, leaving her by herself. She cleared her throat nervously as she made her way to the tray of small desserts, her slender hand lifting up to her stomach. She stroked once, then twice, frowning as his words repeated themselves in her mind._

"You should have it and then it should be put to death."

"_No," she whispered to herself, her gaze dropping to her stomach. She didn't know who Soujirou was anymore. Jealousy had turned him into a monster, a monster she wanted nothing to do with any longer._

_-_

_Aoshi frowned in his sleep as his bed shifted, his lids lifting slowly. Closing his eyes briefly when he received a blurred image, he reopened to be met with a smiling Queen in a robe. He blinked once in surprise, feeling her small fingers on his face as she stared down at him. Her hands fell from his face as he sat up in his bed, "Misao, you shouldn't be here. Soujirou could—"_

_She gave him a playful grin, "Soujirou is a deep sleeper. He practically needs to be shaken awake! He never stirs when I leave our bed."_

"_Still," he warned lightly. "You take too many chances."_

"_I wanted to see you," she replied quietly, her grin fading. "I want to be with you."_

"_Misao—"_

"_Soujirou is leaving in two days, he will be gone for four. Megumi will be far too busy—because of me—to follow me around and tell Soujirou everything I did while he was away." She bit her bottom lip gently as her eyes lowered, "I've missed you. Haven't you felt the same?"_

_Feeling his thumb trace her bottom lip, her eyes lifted to his. "Of course I have, but it's been hell not being able to be near you."_

_A smile sprung to her lips once more as he started to confess his feelings. Normally, his little smiles and his eyes would show his emotions, but she loved when he spoke them. Balancing her weight on her hands, she let her lips meet his in a chaste kiss. Her eyes widened in response to his hand sneaking it's way to the back of her neck, relaxing under his touch as he turned the kiss into a passionate direction. She allowed her lids to slide shut as his tongue languidly explored her mouth, barely registering her knot loosening._

_As he let her hands roam his muscled chest, he remembered what was spoken between Kenshin and himself during the celebration._

"I am sorry that she is not yours completely," Kenshin spoke, his hands folded behind his back. Giving Aoshi a glance with a small smile, he continued. "Maybe in a next lifetime, my friend. Maybe then, you two will find happiness."

He was silent for a moment as those words sunk in. "Maybe."

'_Maybe,' he thought as her robe fell from her slim shoulders, exposing her flesh. 'Maybe then she will be mine and mine alone.' _

"_I love you," he heard her speak breathlessly._

'_And I will be the only one to hear you speak those words that I love hearing.'_

_- - - - - - - - - _

It seems like it's been forever to update this! Duty called with my life, so I had to leave this be for a short time. At least it's a long chapter! I worked on making it long because you deserve a longer chapter after the little absence. Almost eight pages. Longer chapter next time? A+M fluff in this chapter! Quite a bit...Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :o) **Sorry** for any mistakes (I had trouble uploading this chapter and then editing wasn't working!) and **thank you all **for the reviews! Now, onto my other stories to update!


	15. This Time Around

**Author:** YourSecret'sOut

**Title:** Accidentally In Love

SPEAKING "..."

THOUGHTS '...'

_ITALICS _DREAM/PAST SCENE

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious RK doesn't belong to me? ;)

**This Time Around : 15**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Misao curled closer to the warmth as she slowly slipped away from her dreams, her fingers tightening around the fabric underneath her hand. Her lids fluttered open, met with a rising and falling chest that she happened to be resting closely to. She let her lids slide shut, quickly remembering that she entered Aoshi's room the night before as a storm was brewing. She let a smile come to her lips, her legs wrapped around one of his own muscled legs, feeling oddly at home lying in his bed with him.

"Good morning," she heard him murmur, his fingers threading through her tresses.

She stiffened briefly, startled by his voice. She let her eyes re-open, letting them drift to his handsome face. His eyes were still closed, still relaxed in his bed as he lied still. "Go-did I wake you up?"

"I'm a light sleeper," he responded, waking up as soon as she curled next to him.

She nodded slowly, "Sorry for climbing in here last night–it's just that I always become a chicken when it comes to thunderstorms. Ever since I was little, I never had much appreciation for thunderstorms. I always climbed into bed with my mom and dad." She paused, "Besides, my dad got in the car accident during a storm, so I hate them all together."

"I see," he replied quietly.

"You don't care that I came in here last night?"

"Not at all."

"Did I wake you last night?"

"Yes."

Rolling over on her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows, his hand falling away from her hair. "Sorry," she murmured, placing her chin on a palm. A bright smile came to her face when she noticed the corners of his mouth lift noticeably. "Hungry? I saw pancake mix yesterday when I was searching through the cupboards. I can make pancakes!"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes! I'm way better than Kaoru. My food is edible," she told him, quite sure that if Kaoru heard her, she would throw a fit. She knew her best friend thought that she was getting better with cooking, but in reality, she wasn't. Placing a quick kiss to his lips that caught him by surprise, she slipped away from the bed, making her way out of the room.

They both realized that they could quickly get use to waking up next to each other.

* * *

**&&**

"So," Misao started, tilting her head, "do you like football games?"

"Not necessarily," he answered, watching her flip a pancake over and cursing softly under her breath when it nearly left the pan. She could cook; she just did so clumsily.

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"No reason," she murmured quietly. Silence was heard, causing her to peek at him over her shoulders, her eyes locking with his. She blushed prettily, knowing that he wanted a straight answer from her. Turning her attention back to the pancakes, she continued. "Well–I'm a cheerleader and there's football games every Friday. The biggest game of the year is coming up when we play against our rival team and well...the team and myself are going to perform at half time–"

"You want me to come?"

She tossed him a smile over her shoulder, "Would you?! Football games can be very fun. Megumi will be coming since she wants to support her old high school, so I'm sure Sano will be with her since he seems to be with her whenever possible. Then again, since you said you don't really _like _football games, I guess I shouldn't bore you with–"

"I'll be there," he cut in, ending her rambling.

"Really?! Great, because I'd really like it if you were there! It'll be a little chilly that night, so wear something warm. Our coach even told us to wear sweatpants under our skirts until we perform."

"Is Kaoru on your team?"

"Nah, she's more of a...rough sport kind of girl. She did lacrosse and other sports where she could shove someone or something."

He nodded slowly, letting his gaze drift to the clock hanging from the wall. He didn't mean to sleep in past noon and he normally never did so. "Can I ask how you met Soujirou?" His gaze landed back on her, noting how her shoulders tensed when he mentioned her ex-boyfriend.

"He...we met sophomore year. We had a few classes together and since we hung out with the same group of people, we just kind of clicked and started talking to each other. Kaoru set us up on our first date, but we didn't officially become a couple until the middle of our junior year."

"Were you having dreams then?"

"No, but when we first met, I knew I knew him from somewhere. The way he carried himself, how he laughed–it was all very familiar." She turned the stove off when she had finished the pancakes, carrying the plate of pancakes over to the table. Aoshi stood as she placed the syrup down, getting plates and silverware for them to help her. "And Soujirou…he's been acting different ever since he met you. I never asked him if he had the dreams too, but it seems that he does. He acts as if he's jealous of you."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yesterday night he texted my phone. He asked if I was with you. I didn't tell him."

"…"

"He said he knew how I felt about you. It was all a little creepy, but I've decided that I'll just ignore him. He's not himself and despite being several years younger than you and still being in school…I really don't want anything to come between us," she admitted earnestly, a blush coming to her cheeks once again. She felt his body heat as he stood behind her, placing the two plates on the table along with the silverware.

"You don't?"

Her eyes flew to his as she turned around to face him, "Of course not!"

"Why?"

"B-Because," she stammered, bringing her fingers up to fiddle with them. _'I hate being put on the spot!'_

"Say it," he commanded softly, tipping her chin up when her gaze dropped. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away before she could respond to the short kiss.

Her blush intensified. '_I never told a guy that I,' _she thought, letting the words tumble out as she shut her eyes tightly, "I love you."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead lightly. "I know."

She opened her eyes, the blush still staining her pale cheeks. "You—then why did—"

"I wanted to hear you say it," he told her simply, receiving a glare.

She pulled away from him, sitting down at the table to start eating the food that was almost forgotten. She tried to fight down her blush, mortified from the previous situation. Misao wasn't a shy person normally, but being put on the spot by such a handsome man embarrassed her somewhat. She felt a lot better getting those words out in the end. "Good thing the breakfast isn't cold," she spoke, taking a bite of her pancakes covered in sweet syrup.

"I think I'd rather have you for breakfast," he spoke from his chair, his gaze on his food.

Her blush that was starting to die down immediately resurfaced.

* * *

**&&**

Misao unbuckled her seatbelt as they neared her house, smiling slightly when she saw that the driveway was empty. She figured Tomoe was with another client somewhere, or with the new man she mentioned. Aoshi pulled into the driveway, stopping the car and looking at her.

"You can come in if you want."

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to make a few calls and then there's a meeting with someone. It's last minute, but I have to go."

"…Maybe some other time then?"

"Of course," he reassured her with a tiny smile, allowing her to stretch over and kiss him on the cheek. As she pulled away, he caught her lips. His mouth explored the cavern of her mouth as she willingly let her lips part, their kiss short lived, but full of passion.

She gave him a smile as they parted, "Maybe we can do lunch. I hate the school food and I'm too lazy to pack a lunch myself."

"When I have time, I'll swing by and get you for lunch."

Her smile widened, "Good." Placing another kiss on his lips, she opened the door and slid out of the car, closing the door. She remained standing in the driveway as he pulled out, waving him off as he did the same before driving off down the road. She lifted her hand to touch her lips softly, turning around as she dropped her hand to her side, bumping into a hard chest.

She gasped softly, her head shooting up to meet the eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

"Je—what the hell, Soujirou?!" She exhaled, giving him a glare. "Just give me a heart attack why dontcha!" _'Scaring me aside, what is he _doing _here when no one else is here?' _"…Soujirou?"

"A little close with him, aren't you?"

Her glare never went, "So? Soujirou, who cares—"

"I do," he interjected abruptly, returning her glare with much more hatred behind his eyes. "I knew it ever since the first time I saw him and he was hanging around your house—"

"He was dating my mom!"

"_Was_, he isn't anymore, is he?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "No, he isn't, Misao. Do you always go after the ex-boyfriends of your mother?"

"What? No, of course not—Soujirou, this is ridiculous! Go home. I'm going inside."

She didn't bother waiting for his response, passing him with a frown on her pretty face. She came to a stop when she felt his fingers around her wrist, letting him turn her around. His lips were twisted into a dark frown, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her. "We're not done talking about this-"

"There's nothing to talk about!" She cried out, her body starting to tremble gently. _'Don't show him you're getting scared,' _she scolded, glancing down to her wrist. "We're done, Soujirou! I thought you were okay with everything and-"

"I lied," he mumbled, his grip tightening on her small wrist when she attempted to pull away.

"You're hurting me," she whispered, tugging once more. "Soujirou, go home."

His anger built as she repeated for him to go home. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to get her back; she was _his_, not Aoshi's. "Misao-" _'He won't have her.'_

Before he could finish his sentence, his head turned due to the force of her slap. His hand immediately let go of her wrist, reaching up to touch his throbbing cheek that would surely have a hand print on it. Misao backed away from him, gently rubbing her wrist. "You were hurting me," she murmured softly. "Now, please _go home _Soujirou. Until you start acting _normal_, I don't want to see you or speak with you."

She turned her back to him when he didn't respond, mumbling her goodbye before hurrying inside her house, closing the door behind her. She stared, letting out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding. Locking the door with a trembling hand, she closed her eyes, trying to relax.

* * *

_Soujirou turned his gaze to the door as it opened, revealing Misao's advisor. "Megumi?"_

_She bowed respectfully before standing straight, folding her hands in front of her as her gaze remained on the floor. She wanted to look anywhere _but _at the twisted King she served under. "I have some information for you," she spoke slowly, closing her eyes briefly. She didn't want to do this to her Queen, the young woman she had come to care for over the years as if she was a sister._

"_That's good to hear. I told you to keep an eye on Misao while I was gone, so what do you have for me?"_

_She hesitated, briefly abusing her bottom lip as she mentally debated with herself._

"_You know Megumi, people that keeps secrets from me get what they deserve."_

_Her eyes finally lifted to his, widening slightly._

"_I'm aware that you have a two year old child with Sano _and _you are also expecting."_

_She immediately thought the worse when he mentioned her young child and the current child growing in her swelling stomach that she kept hidden by her robes. "Y-Yes…"_

"_You love your child, do you not?" He ran a hand through his hair as she nodded, "You can't love something that isn't there, right—"_

"_Okay, I saw her with him!" She blurted, fighting back tears that threatened to spill as he threatened to harm her son._

"_Him?"_

"_Aoshi," she whispered. "She was with Aoshi."_

"…_Explain," he spoke calmly, sending a chill down her spine._

"_In his room at night, stealing kisses from him in the garden—" _

"_That's quite enough, Megumi." He gave her a smile, "Thank you for your services. You'll be rewarded as soon as I think of what to give you," he spoke kindly, waving her off as he averted his gaze to the wall. Megumi slowly nodded, her heart clenching painfully as she thought of Soujirou taking his wrath out on Misao _again_. She bowed before turning and leaving the room, closing the door quietly and standing still, pressing her ear against the door._

_Glass shattered on the marble floor, causing her to flinch away from the door. She stared momentarily before hearing a maid call for her assistance, turning away from the door. 'Forgive me, Misao.'_

* * *

"Misao?"

She grumbled, frowning as someone continued to shake her awake. _'Just a little longer!' _Her eyes shot open as the voice rose, her head lifting from the couch to stare at her older sister. Megumi gave her a look before standing up, turning off the television and tossing the remote carelessly as Misao sat up, scratching her head.

"I've been shaking you for four minutes now."

"Sorry…" _'I must've fallen asleep while watching TV. I didn't even get to finish that show...'_

"Misao, is anything wrong?" She asked with a flip of her long, black hair, looking down to her younger sister. "You haven't been yourself lately. You're always dazed, staring out into space. Is something bothering you?"

"A few things, I guess," she answered quietly, lifting her gaze to Megumi."

'_Forgive me, Misao.'_

'_She never wanted to spill information on me,' _she thought to herself. _'She wanted to protect me, but he was threatening her all that time. She truly cared for me as she does now…'_

Megumi blinked several times in surprise as Misao got up from the couch, throwing her arms around her neck, embracing her. It wasn't that they never embraced each other, but it was a random thing to do at the time. Megumi patted her back lightly, giving her a little smile when she pulled away. "Well, I'm here to talk about it whenever you want to. I'm hungry, so let's order some Chinese food."

"We always order Chinese food!"

She raised a brow, "Are you complaining? I thought you _loved _Chinese food."

"I do…"

"They deliver, so by the time they get here, mom should be home. She won't be late for dinner for once. I'm going to go call," she told her, wandering off into the kitchen. Misao slowly nodded, watching her disappear around the corner, sighing loudly. The sound of glass shattering still sounded in her mind, gnawing on her bottom lip gently, unsure if she should be scared of Soujirou in the present.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

It's been a while :O! But, I'm back. More A+M in here, right? Minus the short dream. Sorry it's been awhile, but things came up. I've been going to the doctors a lot because of stomach pain and _now _I have to have surgery because they're not sure of what the problem is. It's my first surgery _ever_, so I'm sure you can understand how I feel about jumping into surgery. It'll be a quick thing, but still...**by the way**, I think there's only one-two chapters left. Sorry! Don't get mad! Maybe three chapters? No more than three, I'm sure of that. Happy or sad ending? You'll see...

I'm happy with this chapter. Five pages, so it's quite long. I hope all of you are pleased as well. **Sorry **for any mistakes, I didn't really read the chapter over. **Thank you all **that reviewed the previous chapter :o) Thanks for reading!

**Kay-san: **I'm the same way! I don't really like reading _in progress _stories, but I always do it anyway and then get really mad when they stop updating! I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories, so don't worry. I tried to put more A+M fluff in this chapter, did it work?

**Unforgivable Horror: **I'm afraid of thunderstorms, so I made that a quality of Misao and it's explained in this chapter of why she hates thunderstorms. And it does work well to sneak into beds, haha.


End file.
